<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk to Me by goobzoop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690971">Talk to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goobzoop/pseuds/goobzoop'>goobzoop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU pre-cannon, Baby Boy, Dirty Talk, Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, Nurturing Derek, Sex Worker Derek, Spencer is college boy, Spencer is so babey it hurts, Spencer learns to dirty talk, Super Shy Spencer, all fluff and minimal angst, let the boys be happy, shy boy, this fic is a fluff fest, this is where I put all my fluff that my other fics lack, virgin boy Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goobzoop/pseuds/goobzoop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer was a shy college boy looking to do something <em>adventurous</em> at the advice of his therapist. He decided to call a sex hotline and found himself enamored with the smooth voice on the other end of the line: Derek. </p><p>But what happened when he found that he couldn't stop thinking about him? And could it be possible that Derek actually felt the same?</p><p>No, no; Derek was a professional. He was just doing his job... right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Should He?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my first Moreid fic! Thanks for reading, I hope I'm doing the characters justice~</p><p> <br/>Inspired by a My Chem fanfic called Crazy for You.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Should he? He should, right? <em>Be adventurous,</em> that’s what his therapist said. And <em>this,</em> well, this was adventurous all right. </p><p>He thumbed the little ink numbers that he copied down earlier at the library’s free access computer and took a deep breath. He should. </p><p>But maybe not.  Maybe this was <em>too</em> much, <em>too</em> adventurous. Baby steps would be better— buy a magazine, maybe ask someone out for a coffee, not a <em>sex hotline…</em></p><p>Trembling fingers probably weren’t a good sign either; he could hardly hold his phone without dropping it. This wasn’t for him. This wasn’t something that people like <em>him</em> did. People like him ate oatmeal and watched documentaries and read research articles with a highlighter in hand. </p><p>Still, he felt lonely. No one is immune to that.. Lonely and unfulfilled. Lonely, unfulfilled, and horny. So very horny. All he’d ever wanted was for someone to show him a little bit of interest and affection. Everyone else seemed to have it so easy attracting other people, kissing them, going to bed with them, but him? </p><p>Well, he was still a virgin at 22 with no prospects on horizon. Perhaps he would stay a virgin forever. </p><p>The little numbers mocked him as he stared at them once again. Ten digits, and all of them laughing back at him. Pathetic, really, not only could he not get someone into bed with him, but he couldn’t even call a sex hotline? No wonder he still stuttered when he talked.</p><p>He closed his eyes but the numbers were still there. He couldn’t forget anything. Groaning in frustration, he punched the numbers into his Nokia flip and squeezed his shut eyes until they started to ache. </p><p>Press send. <em>Press send!</em></p><p>Should he…?</p><p>“Hello, you’ve reached D.C.’s finest personal connection hotline. Chat with one of our many sexy professionals with complete ease. If you’re over 18 years of age, press 1 to be connected to our live agent.”</p><p>Spencer gulped. There was still time to back out. Still time to end the call and pretend like all this never happened. Maybe grab that new book on string theory and a hot cup of coffee and just— </p><p>No, he did that <em>every</em> Friday night. </p><p>Spencer pressed ‘1’. </p><p>The line clicked, then started to ring. </p><p>“Well hello there, welcome to D.C.’s finest personal connections hotline. How can I be of service to you?” A young feminine voice purred into his ear. She sounded pretty. </p><p>“Um, sorry, I d-don’t know,” Spencer replied. </p><p>“Okay, sweetie,” she said in the same sensual tone. “How about you tell me what you’re looking for? Someone curvy? Or do you like em thin, all legs?”</p><p>Spencer coughed. “I-I-I don’t really...”</p><p>“Hm, let's try hair color, then. Blondes? Brunettes? Redheads?”</p><p>“Oh, um, it d-doesn’t m-matter.”</p><p>The woman seemed to hum in thought but her sweet, seductive voice never faltered. “First time, sweetie? How about I set you up with Angelina? She’s nice, real good with the shy ones. Very curvy.”</p><p>Spencer scratched at his collar— it felt <em>very</em> hot in his room. He imagined Angelina coming on the other end of the line and his breath started to hitch. Another feminine voice, a full chest, curves everywhere… “N-no,” he croaked. </p><p>“No?” asked the woman. “That’s fine, honey, how about Mauve? Sweet girl, very delicate. Brunette, big blue eyes.”</p><p>Spencer didn’t hesitate this time. “No. N-No t-thank you.”</p><p>“Hm, well, sweetie...” She seemed to lose a bit of the syrupy smoothness of her voice. “Maybe you can give me a little more to work with.”</p><p>“I t-think…” He could hardly get anything out. “I think m-maybe…” </p><p>She waited patiently but nothing more came. His voice faltered in his chest; maybe this was a bad idea after all. </p><p>There was a beat of silence. “How about Derek?” she asked. </p><p>And there was an idea. Just the name sent his heart into overdrive, <em>thump, thump, thump, thump, thump. </em></p><p>He never had the nerve to talk to another man like<em> that</em> before. Despite all his instincts telling him otherwise, Spencer only ever tried to flirt with women. It was easier that way, more expected, more socially accepted. Besides… he could never try to flirt with a man, what if they rejected him? It didn’t hurt when the women did— he didn’t want them much anyway. With a man, though… that would crush him. </p><p>“Um, I, um… y-yes,” he blurted, before he could overthink it. “P-please.”</p><p>“Well there we go,” she purred. “I had a feeling about you. I think Derek will be real good for you, honey. Let me connect you to the service and then your call will go through. Just follow the prompts, m’kay?</p><p>“Yes,” he squeaked. The line cut out and he went through a one-time credit card process that would save to his account, then the line started to ring for the second time. The room felt like it was spinning, he could still back out! He had enough money to cover the cost of the wasted call, he had no business doing something like this, not <em>him—</em></p><p>“Hello, Spencer,” ‘Derek’ said. </p><p>Despite nearly losing his breath over hearing that deep, smooth, oh-so manly voice, Spencer gasped lightly and asked, “H-How do y-you know my n-name?”</p><p>“Baby boy, I wouldn't be very good at my job if I didn’t at least know your name, now would I?”</p><p>Right, he must have gotten his information from the woman, or the credit info, or maybe they even traced his number? “I guess not,” he whispered. </p><p>“Listen, Baby boy, just relax. I’m here to make you feel good, you got that? We’re gonna have a fun time, you and me.” Derek’s reassuring tone actually helped a bit and Spencer felt his heart stop hammering. </p><p>“I-I got it.”</p><p>“Why don’t you go ahead and tell me what you’re wearing?” </p><p>“Oh, um.” Spencer looked down at his clothes— nothing out of the ordinary, just a normal school outfit. “A b-button down and sweater v-vest. Khakis.”</p><p>Derek laughed on the other side of the line and Spencer’s face flushed hot, red, and embarrased— oh, no. He <em>wasn’t</em>  going to cry. People always made cruel jokes at his expense and this was no different. He stopped letting it get to get a long time ago, but this stung for some reason. </p><p>“Pease d-don’t—”</p><p>Derek’s tone instantly changed. “Woah, woah, Baby boy. Stop right there. What’s wrong?” The sexy voice was gone and replaced with what Spencer assumed to be his real voice. It almost sounded genuine. </p><p>“You’re l-laughing at me.”</p><p>“No, it was cute,” Derek said. “You’re kind of adorable. I laughed because I liked it.” He laughed again, this time breathy and, if Spencer wasn’t mistaken, a bit nervous. “I don’t usually get ‘em so naive.”</p><p>“I’m not naive,” he pouted. </p><p>“Okay, then, call it inexperienced. First time caller, I can tell.”</p><p>“Well, y-yes…”</p><p>“Trust me, Spencer,” Derek said. His voice dropped an octave. “Everything here is between you and me, and I would never laugh at you. Trust me, I don’t want you to feel anything less than comfortable. This is all about <em>you,</em> okay?”</p><p>Spencer shook his head but remembered he couldn’t see it. “Okay.”</p><p>“So a sweater vest, huh?” Derek said. “You’re smart, then, aren’t you? Would you like me to slip it over your head and slowly unbutton that dress shirt of yours?</p><p>“Y-yes…” </p><p>“I’m unbuttoning it one by one, and then I’m going to run my hand down your smooth chest.”</p><p>Spencer whimpered into the phone and licked his lips. </p><p>“You like that, feeling my big hands on your little frame? How tall are you, Spencer? Lets see how easily I could pick you up.” </p><p>“S-six foot one,” he said. “But y-you’re right. I’m— I have a little frame. I-I mean, lanky. I’m tall and thin, and um, it’s n-not very attractive…”</p><p>“Oh, no? Because that sounds <em>very</em> attractive to me, Baby boy. Just the way I like ‘em, actually. I bet you look so pretty splayed out on the bed, all arms and legs.”</p><p>“I, um.”</p><p>“Mmh, you know what, Pretty boy? You’re getting me all hot and bothered. I think I should take off this shirt of mine, what do you think? You wanna see all the muscle underneath?</p><p>“Oh,” he breathed. </p><p>Derek laughed again, but this time Spencer was okay with it. He knew Derek wasn’t going to make fun of him, and according to him was only laughing because he was being <em>cute.</em> </p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” He rustled around for a minute and said, “Much better.” Spencer wondered if he actually took it off, and if he expected him to get naked too. </p><p>“So,” Derek continued on, not perturbed by the silence. “Shy, hm? That’s okay, Baby boy, I can do the talking for both of us. In fact, I can think of much better sounds that I’d like coming out of your mouth.”</p><p>Spencer groaned; his hand slipped down to his pants and he hesitantly rubbed overtop of them. </p><p>“I’m running my hand along your chest, gripping at your thin little waist. You’re too easy to handle. I’m pulling you close and pressing a kiss on your neck. If you start squirming, I’ll trail my kisses down and bite at your shoulder.”</p><p>“R-really?” </p><p>“Yes, Baby boy. And I’d slide that shirt of yours down your shoulders, you’d look so cute half undressed for me. Are you blushing, Spencer?”</p><p>At the mention of his name, his breath caught in his throat and he blushed even more furiously than before. </p><p>“Y-yes, Derek,” he replied.</p><p>For a moment, Spencer heard Derek groan and imagined him blushing over his own name, but he was a professional— he didn’t get affected by things like that. </p><p>“Good. You look so adorable with those rosy cheeks. I bet it’s red all the way down to your chest. I’ll slip your shirt right off and rub your perky little nipples, one after the other. You like that?”</p><p>“Y-yes,” he gasped. Derek’s hands were practically on him— he could almost <em>feel</em> them rubbing on him, the heavy weight, the warm touch. “I l-like it.”</p><p>Derek hummed and Spencer shivered. “What do you say we go a little lower, Baby boy? Do you want me to touch you?”</p><p>“<em>Yes,</em>” he squeaked. </p><p>“I bet you taste so good, Pretty boy. Let me lick your tummy as I go lower, such a skinny little waist.” </p><p>Spencer pressed on his hard dick. </p><p>“Let’s hear you moan, Baby boy, hm? Will you do that for me?” Derek asked. </p><p>It wasn't hard— all he had to do was open his mouth, and when he did the moan tumbled out of him, needy and desperate. </p><p>“Mmmh,” Derek moaned in return. “My God, wow.”</p><p>Spencer bucked his hips up into his hand and moaned again, clutching the phone hard with his other hand. Derek was driving him absolutely wild with that seductive voice. Speaking with him felt so right, so natural, so <em>intoxicating.</em> It was everything he always felt was missing from his attempts with women— the passion, the butterflies, the desire. He wanted to surrender himself to Derek’s strong voice without a second thought. </p><p>“I w-want...“ Spencer whispered. </p><p>“Tell me what you want, Baby boy.” Derek smiled into the reply, Spencer could hear it. </p><p>“Um… to k-kiss,” he said, blushing. “If that’s o-okay.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s more than okay. Anything you want, Baby boy, it’s yours. I’ll give you all the kisses you want. Let me get in close and feel those pretty pink lips against mine, Spence. I’ll kiss you nice and slow, trace my tongue along your bottom lip.</p><p>“Then I’ll open your mouth up with my tongue and taste you. I bet you’re sweet, aren’t you, Baby boy? I’ll work my mouth against yours until you’re squirming underneath me.” </p><p>“Oh, <em>please…</em>” he begged. </p><p>“But that’s not all you want, is it?”</p><p>“N-no,” Spencer said. “I want t-to feel you...”</p><p>Derek hummed, waiting for Spencer to ask for more. </p><p>“On my…” he breathed out. </p><p>“Your cock?” Derek said boldly. Spencer nearly gasped when he heard it. He wanted that more than anything. </p><p>“D-Derek,” he moaned. By now his cock was pressing against his zipper and his hand was working hard grinding down onto it. </p><p>“That’s it, Spence,” he purred. “I’ll take take of you. I’m slipping my hand down those khakis and feeling you. Oh, you’re so hard already. So <em>eager.</em>” </p><p>Spencer bucked up again and bit his lip. He wished Derek were the one biting it. “I’m- oh, please.”</p><p>“Be patient, Baby boy. I’m wrapping my hand around you, you’re so excited. Rut up against my hand, just like that, keep going.” </p><p>Spencer took a deep breath as he grinded his hips against his own hand, feeling dizzy and aroused like he never had before. Derek’s commanding voice was sending chills down his spine, making him forget everything that usually ran circles in his mind like school, and papers, and terrible nagging insecurities. </p><p>“So good,” Derek purred. “God, what I wouldn’t give to taste you right now, Spencer. You sound amazing, so beautiful. Keep going.” He was panting and his voice thick with arousal— Spencer was too gone to wonder if he was just playing along or not. </p><p>“Like this?” he asked. </p><p>“Just like that, good boy,” Derek groaned. </p><p>At that, Spencer felt himself lose all semblance of control. Baby boy, Pretty boy, <em>Good</em> boy— something inside of him was screaming for those words, he just never knew it. A throaty moan slipped from his lips and he arched his back, one hand clutching the phone, the other palming his cock. “I’m— I’m <em>cumming, Derek</em>—”</p><p>His orgasm zipped through his nerves, lighting up every last end, and he was left panting with a wet spot between his legs. Faintly, he could hear Derek moaning into his ear and a few mumbled curses before he said, “Pretty boy? You feel okay?”</p><p>“Mmmh,” he hummed out. He’d never felt better. Strangest of all, he didn’t even feel embarrassed having just cumm over the phone. </p><p>“That’s what I like to hear.” </p><p>Spencer sat in a blissed out silence for a few moments. Serotonin was pumping through his body and he could definitely feel it. It was pure bliss; warm, cozy bliss. His eyelids slipped closed and he absently listened to Derek coo’ing something in his ear. </p><p>Before he knew it, his alarm was beeping from the nightstand and morning rays were peeking in from behind the curtains; <em>he fell asleep on the phone! </em></p><p>Oh, no. If the line was on all night he would never be able to pay that bill! Oh, God. He was going to lose everything if he ended with with a ridiculous creditcard bill, or loan, or whatever happened when you spent hundreds of dollars snoring to a sex hotline. </p><p>Well, he thought, maybe his old sex-ed teacher was right: there was no such thing as sex without consequences.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last chap Spencer call a sexhotline and Derek answered, giving him an experience he would never forget, even if he could.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It doesn't make any difference in this chapter but I changed Spencer's age from what I originally wrote in ch.1 to 22.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was someone that Spencer could ask for help. She would be able to solve his problems. If two hours spent on the automated credit card phone line didn’t amount to anything, then she was slowly becoming his only option. </p><p>All he wanted to do was find out if he was going to be billed upwards of five hundred dollars. Well, 960 to be exact, because at two dollars per minute, a call from ten o’clock pm to, at worst case scenario, six am when he woke up (though the phone was off when he woke) would cost… $960.00. Now that would be one expensive call. </p><p>He would have to drop out of school, he would have to take out a loan! </p><p>He called Penelope. </p><p>“Penny…” he said. </p><p>“Boy wonder! To what do I owe this pleasure?”</p><p>He shifted the flip phone against his ear. “I, um… I need some help.”</p><p>“Help with what?” Her curiosity leaked through her voice plain as day. Spencer wasn’t accustomed to asking for favors. <em>He wasn’t accustomed to calling sex hotline either.</em> “You name it, I got it. Just tell me what to do!” </p><p>“Well… t-there’s.. it’s hard t-to explain,” he said. This was not a conversation he was comfortable with having. </p><p>“You, having trouble coming up with words? Blasphemy! Where was this tongue tied version of you when we were watching Dr. Who last week? Would have come in handy while you were talking over the entire memory scene!” </p><p>Spencer blushed. “<em>Hey-</em>” He laughed. “Someone had to explain the intricacies behind his speech!”</p><p>Penelope laughed back. “I’m just in it for the sexy british accent...” She paused. “So, tell me what’s got you all worked up? I promise I won’t judge.”</p><p>“W-Well, there’s this number...” he began.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>. . .</p>
</div>“Hello, you’ve reached D.C.’s finest personal connection hotline. Chat with one of our many sexy professionals with complete ease. If you’re over-” Spencer pressed one. The line rang again and the same woman from the other day started with the same spiel. “Well hello there, welcome to D.C.’s finest personal connection hotline. How can I be of service to you?”<p>Spencer stole a deep breath. “Um, hi. Can I please talk to Derek?”</p><p>“Well sure thing, sweetie,” she purred. “I’m glad he worked out for you.”</p><p>Spencer squeaked, nearly dropping the phone. Of course she would be able to make that inference, he was calling back a second time- but it felt like an invasion of privacy that she knew about his… <em>activities</em>. Derek made it feel so private somehow. “T-Thank you.”</p><p>“Here you go.” She clicked off the line and it rang again until Derek’s voice flooded his head and he breathed a sudden sigh of relief.</p><p>“Pretty boy?” He was grinning, Spencer could tell. “Couldn’t keep away, could you?”</p><p>“D-Derek…” </p><p>“Mmh,” he hummed. </p><p>“It’s n-not like <em>that,</em>” Spencer said. </p><p>“Is it not? ‘Cause that cute little voice of yours is doing things to me, Baby boy.”</p><p>He flushed just like he always seemed to do when Derek was involved. “I w- really? <em>Mine?”</em></p><p>Derek chucked. “Yes, <em>yours. </em>It does things to me, believe me, you have no idea.”</p><p>Spencers giggled, not really believing his flattery but feeling butterflies nonetheless. There was <em>no</em> way Derek was feeling any sort of way because of him- bumbling, awkward, geeky Spencer- it was only because he had to make his clients feel special but… still. It was working. He cleared his throat and tried to gather himself together, though. “I wanted to thank you. Um… for last time.” He blushed. “N-Not the first part… Well, thank you f-for that t-too, but after, you hung up w-when I fell asleep on the line…” </p><p>“I wore you out, huh?” he replied. </p><p>Spencer rolled his eyes. He did; he <em>really </em>did. It was amazing- it was the best experience he ever had. New, exciting, scary, sexy… “Y-Yes. But you could have let the bill run up. So… I called to t-thank you.”</p><p>“Kid, you’re something’ else.” He chuckled, and continued. “But there’s no thanks necessary. I’d never take advantage of you like that. Besides, I-” He paused for a beat. “My calls aren’t usually... I enjoyed it too.” Derek’s voice was laced with a genuine tone that Spencer was giddy to hear.<br/>
He couldn’t formulate a response as he was too far in his head with nerves. He brought his knees up to his chest and scooted back on the bed until his back rested against the headboard. Nervously, he smiled into the receiver despite Derek not being able to see it. </p><p>“So you’re telling me that’s the <em>only</em> reason you called?” Derek asked, his voice changing back to his suggestive, sensual persona. “My Baby boy doesn’t want to feel good tonight?”</p><p>Spencer gasped lightly, barely audible. “<em>Oh,</em> I-I-”</p><p>“C’mon, now. Tell me you don’t want my hands on your cute little body, Spence,” he purred. </p><p>“No, I <em>do,</em> Derek,” he was quick to correct. He didn’t want Derek thinking he didn’t find him attractive; he was arguably the most attractive person Spencer had ever known and all he’d done was hear his voice. </p><p>“Mh, do you want me to start off with a kiss like last time?” </p><p>Spencer nodded his head, but then remembered to speak up. “Yes.”</p><p>“I’ll make you breathless with my kisses, Spencer, kiss you deep and passionately. Get you all nice and pliable for me.”</p><p>Spencer moaned into the receiver, forgetting himself already. </p><p>“Run my hands through your hair,” he murmured. “Tell me what it looks like, Baby boy. I want to imagine you.” </p><p>Spencer ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly as he said, “My hair is l-long. Brown. Goes down to my s-shoulders.” He twirled a piece around his finger and chewed at his bottom lip, listening to the moan that Derek repiled with. He liked it so much he just kept on.  “Um, I have b-brown eyes. I look- um, I don’t know, European American— German, Swiss, Scottish. Slightly Dutch and Irish, but just 0.016%. Um… well you know I’m tall and thin. I don’t know what else. Like I said… I’m not great looking….”</p><p>“You sound gorgeous, Spencer, I can tell. I knew you were a pretty one. I’ll sit you on my lap and brush that long hair out of your eyes,” he hummed. “Maybe tuck it behind your ears before I kiss you, slip my tongue between those cute lips.”</p><p>“Yes, p-please… I want that, D-Derek.” Spencer closed his eyes to imagine it. Looking down at Derek’s kind eyes as Derek ran his fingertips over his cheeks, through his hair, pulled him close…</p><p>“That’s it, Baby, less shy today, aren’t you? I bet you’re a little chatterbug when you get going,” he laughed. “I wonder what I can get you babbling when you can’t think straight.”</p><p>“S-Sometimes.” Spencer moaned, only half thinking clearly. “But I’m n-not good as <em>this</em> kind of t-talk.” He paused, then steeled his nerves and said something brave. “But you m-make me f-feel like I can do it. I feel comfortable w-with you.”</p><p>“Awh,” Derek cooed. “You’re so sweet, did you know that, Spence? We can work on making you feel comfortable enough to <em>really</em> let go, if you want to.”</p><p>“Mmhm,” he murmured.</p><p>“Do you like it when I run my hands up your thighs, baby?”</p><p>“Y-yes.” </p><p>“Is it making you hard? Feeling my big hand slipping up your briefs, squeezing your perky little ass?”</p><p>Spencer moaned at the visual, and slid his hand down to his groin. He was painfully hard already. “Yes, I-I’m hard.”</p><p>“Mmm. Good boy. Do you feel my fingers trailing down, is it making you nervous?” </p><p>“A l-litte,” Spencer said. “But… but I want it…” he confessed. Not only had Spencer barely let himself imagine the one thing that he truly desired, he certainly never admitted it to another man. Much let one that wanted to give it to him. His cheeks burned hot with excitement and vulnerability. </p><p>“I know you do, Baby boy. You want me to take you.” His breath came out heavy on the other side of the line. “I’m moving my fingers lower, I’m rubbing one on your little hole, all lubed up. It’s so wet and smooth.”</p><p>Spencer whimpered as his cock twitched in his pants, pressing up painfully against the zipper and he moved the phone to rest between his shoulder and chin, using both hands to free himself from his pants. Quickly, he pulled down both his pants and boxer briefs, leaving himself naked down to the knees, a completely forigen concept considering he was in bed- bed was for pajamas and for sleeping! </p><p>He took the phone back in hand and Derek was groaning. It was deep and smooth, sending shock waves throughout his body. </p><p>“Mmh, Spence. You’re so tight. I wanna push my middle finger inside and feel you. Do you want to feel me filling you up, baby?”</p><p>“Y-yes, Derek,” he whispered. </p><p>“Maybe I should make you beg for it, my eager little boy.”</p><p>He slid his hand down the length of his cock and grabbed it firmly, stroking it just one. “P-Please,” he whimpered. “Derek… please, do it.”</p><p>“You wanna feel my finger stretching you open? Hmm? Have you ever had anyone up there before, Baby boy? Or am I the first?” he said smoothly, no hint of mocking in his voice. It wasn’t teasing or pitied, just an honest observation, and perhaps a bit turned on, Spencer couldn’t tell beyond his already sensual tone. </p><p>“No...” he whispered. “I’ve n-never… no one. But I want y-you.”</p><p>“Never, baby? Have you ever fingered yourself?” he asked, and quite boldly, Spencer thought. </p><p>He blushed, nervous and embarrassed. “<em>No,</em> never…” </p><p>Derek moaned. “I have so much to teach you, Baby boy, I’m going to make you love your body.” </p><p>Spencer tightened his grip and whimpered into the receiver. Again, he was lost with feeling, totally under Derek’s spell. His calm, confident voice had him feeling secure enough to let him into his private thoughts and feelings. “<em>please.</em>”</p><p>“Okay, Baby boy, you’ve waited long enough, you’ve been so good. I’m pressing up against your hole, spreading around the lube, feeling it pucker and relax, getting ready for me. My other hand is behind your neck, holding your head in place as I bring my lips close enough to kiss you.” </p><p>A thrill shot though his body and he pumped his cock faster. </p><p>“I’m pressing my lips against yours, and at the same time I’m pressing my finger in. It’s going in so smooth, baby, you’re being such a good boy. Just like that, keep relaxed,” he cooed. “My tongue is licking at your lower lip. I have my finger inside up to the knuckle, do you feel it stretching you open? I’m sliding it back out, you only need a little bit a first, Spence. Your kisses taste so good, open your mouth and let me in.”</p><p>“Ohh, Derek-” Spencer moaned. His cock was hard and arching, possibly the hardest it’s ever been. He felt like it might burst with overexcited nerves. His hand brushed over his tip and he let out a high pitched moan, bordering on a yelp, as the overstimulation hit him. </p><p>“That’s it, sweetie. Just feel me in your body touching you. My finger is working in and out of your tight little ass, and I’m going to push it farther in, are you ready? Just relax, Baby boy, you can take it. There you go, all the way in, how does it feel?”</p><p>“F-Feels s’good, Der-”</p><p>“Atta boy,” he moaned. “I’m working my finger in and out, I can feel you squeezing it, so greedy.”</p><p>Spencer threw his head back, phone pressed up to his ear. “Oh- please- I need-” He stroked his cock again, but his orgasm was fast approaching— it built up so quickly! He was spilling over the edge! “Oh! Derek, <em>I’m-”</em></p><p>“Mm, I’m kissing those pretty pink lips as you cum on me, Spence, good job, baby.” </p><p>Spencer’s cum splashed on his stomach and his breathing sounded out hot and fevered through the phone. He could hardly catch a breath at all, he was so shaken from his intense orgasm.</p><p>“Mm, you sound so cute when you cum, Spence. I wish I could see the look on your face,” he dawled. Spencer bit his lip and flushed, feeling silly at getting embarrassed over the thought of Derek seeing his face, having just cum to the sound of his voice, but Derek had never seen him before, and despite all the times he called him pretty, there was no way he <em>actually </em>would find him pretty. He just said those things to everyone…</p><p>“T-thank you,” he breathed out.” </p><p>“Oh, kid,” he chuckled, his voice also rather hoarse. “Trust me, I should be thanking you.”</p><p>“That’s not- n-not true,” Spencer replied. Also, maybe he meant he was thankful for the money? Spencer didn’t want to ask, so he let it go instead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! ❤️</p><p>goobzoop.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mint Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the last chapter Spencer called Derek up and had some very lewd conversation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the span of only two weeks, Spencer gradually started to feel antsy in a way he never felt before. Thoughts plagued his mind that weren’t rational or logical <em>at all.</em> </p><p>Normally, he would feel compelled to think through a series of equations or latch onto a specific train of thought that he would have to follow until its bitter end, but lately... lately all his thoughts centered around Derek. </p><p>Derek this, Derek that. What was Derek doing, what was he wearing? Was Derek thinking about him too?</p><p>Certainly fantasizing about your phone-sex-worker was not a healthy or productive thing to do, Spencer could appreciate that— but also didnt care, nor did he have the willpower to stop. </p><p>With the ability to run Derek’s soothing voice through his head over and over like a perfect .mp3, Spencer stood no chance of pushing his thoughts aside. </p><p>He and Derek talked on the phone nearly every other night since they ‘met’, and he while he was starting to feel like he was overdoing it, he wasn’t sure. There was no good protocol for that sort of thing. Even when their conversations started to begin with small ‘How are you’s’ that indicated a degree of familiarity, he still wasn’t sure what it meant. </p><p>So he held off on calling Derek. By the fourth day, he was beginning to miss him dearly. But four days was enough time, he thought, that maybe Derek wouldn't be annoyed. It seemed like enough space. </p><p>He made the decision to call Derek later in the day, and couldn’t wait until that time came. He showered, pulled on a pair of boxer briefs still warm from the dryer, and slipped on his favorite Star-trek hoodie before climbing into bed and getting cozy against the headboard. </p><p>He took a deep breath. In, and out. </p><p>His fingers trembled significantly less than that first time weeks ago as he punched in the new number Derek gave him during their last call— a direct line to him.</p><p>It rang. </p><p>“Spencer? I was wondering when I would hear from you,” Derek answered. The instant Spencer heard him, his nerves seemed to quiet down greatly. Just the calm sound of his voice made him feel happy and content. </p><p>“I d-didn’t want to bother you,” he said honestly. It was true— he held off on calling him simply because his anxiety was telling him not to be an intrusive burden, especially to someone who was so incredibly kind to him. </p><p>“Baby boy, you could <em>never</em> bother me, you got that? Never.” He hummed. “Actually,” he continued, his voice losing a bit of suave. “I was hoping you would call back soon. I thought I may have scared you off.”</p><p>Spencer bit his lip. Had he really wanted him to call? “You hoped…”</p><p>“I was missing that cute little voice of yours,” Derek said, this time sexy and sweet. </p><p>“D-Derek…you d-don’t mean that…”</p><p>“Oh, but I do, Pretty boy. A man could have dreams about that voice, it’s so perfect.”</p><p>Spencer hummed in response, shutting his eyes and smiling like a lunatic. </p><p>“But you didn’t call me up for just idle chit chat, did you, Spencie? No, I don’t think you did…” </p><p>Spencer could hear him grinning on the other side. “N-No, you’re right, I guess n-not.” </p><p>“So then tell me, Spencer, what did you have on that mind of yours?”</p><p>“You…” he whispered.</p><p>“Awh, you’re really cute, you know that?”</p><p>Spencer blushed, his face even <em>feeling</em> hot. “Y-You don’t mean that…” </p><p>“Trust me, Pretty boy, I’ve never had anyone like you,” he said. “And I mean that in a good way.”</p><p>“I- uh-” he stammered. He couldn’t fight back the smile on his face or the way his heart was getting all warm and fuzzy. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he shouldn’t let himself get so worked up over it but… Derek sounded so sincere. </p><p>“How about you part those legs for me?”</p><p>He leaned back and spread his thighs. “Okay, Derek.”</p><p>“You are so gorgeous like that, look at you. I want to kiss every last inch of you,” he hummed. “Kiss your cheeks and lips, your nose, your forehead, your temple. Down your jaw, your neck.”</p><p>“Oh, p-please. Kiss me…” Spencer mumbled. Derek already had him hard and wanting just from the thought foreplay. In Derek’s voice, anything sounded like heaven on Earth. </p><p>“I’ll kiss down to your nipples and lick them. Nibble on them, bite them gently, just enough for you to moan for me.”</p><p>Spencer moved his hand from his pants up to his nipple and played with it as Derek talked. Right as he mentioned him moaning, he pinched one and moaned out, desperate and shaky.</p><p>“Oh, baby…” Derek whispered, almost reverent. </p><p>“Want you so b-bad...”</p><p>“I know, baby, I want you too,” he said. “I’m going to slide my hands down your waist and tug your pants off. Mmh, you still have your legs open for me. I'll put my hands on your inner thighs and rub, do you like that?”</p><p>“I like it…” he panted. “I want more, Derek, t-touch me?”</p><p>Derek’s voice was breathy. “Anything.” </p><p>Spencer shuffled himself around as he took his pants off and started touching his cock. It was already throbbing and flushed pink. </p><p>“Spencer?” Derek asked, sounding hesitant. </p><p>He paused. For a moment, he started to think maybe he did something wrong. Derek was always so self assured. “...Y-Yes?”</p><p>“You don’t actually have to do what I talk about, you know that right? You can, if you like, but that’s not what this is about; I’m not telling you what to do.” Derek took a second to let that sink in. “You’re the boss, here. This is about what you want, okay?”</p><p>“I-I know.” He breathed a sigh of relief. Derek sounding concerned not only put him even more at ease, but it made the butterflies come back. “Thank you f-for saying it, though.”</p><p>“Of course-” </p><p>“But,” Spencer interjected. “Um… I want to. I think I like it. You t-telling me… what to do.”</p><p>“Yeah, baby?” Derek’s voice was sweet. </p><p>He nodded. “Well, within reason.” </p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t be asking you to rob any banks.” </p><p>Spencer giggled. “You would never ask me that.”</p><p>“Or any convenience stores, then.” Derek grinned. </p><p>“You wouldn’t ask that either!” He giggled even more. “I can tell.”</p><p>“Oh you can, can you?” he teased.</p><p>“Well, I mean, I- I, sometimes, I’m good at reading people…”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re a mind reader. Gorgeous and had superpowers? You’d be unstoppable.” </p><p>“Derek!” He blushed. “I’m <em>not</em> gorgeous… but… I am on track for criminal psychology. I, uh, well, you l-learn a lot about someone’s character.” </p><p>“Oh, no shit?” Derek’s voice dropped it’s sexy tone. “Me too! Criminal Justice.”</p><p>Spencer pressed the phone against his ear more. “Wow. Are you really?” </p><p>“Yeah, I go to U of V.” </p><p>A bit of disappointment crept up in Spencer’s belly. “Oh. I go to Georgetown.” </p><p>“Oh, smartypants, huh? I guess I was right about that sweater vest,” Derek said with a grin. </p><p>Spencers giggled yet again and bit his lip. “They say you get one with each phD.”</p><p>“Baby boy, did you just make a joke?” He laughed. “But you certainly can’t have a phD… can you? I thought you must be… I don’t know, younger than me at least. I thought early twenties.” He paused for a second, then started again in an apologetic tone. “Shit— Spencer, I’m so sorry. You don’t want to talk about this. And I shouldn’t even be asking your exact age, or your school, that’s a total invasion of privacy. Kid, I didn’t mean to pry. Shit…” </p><p>“No! It’s okay, really.” Spencer shuffled up a bit against the headboard. He may not have any pants on with a still half-hard cock, but the past few minutes talking with Derek meant more to him than all the dirty talk combined. </p><p>“It’s not, though, you’re paying for this call and I’m just wasting your time talking about school, and even now, I’m wasting it explaining.”</p><p>“I like talking to you, though…” he whispered. “I don’t think it’s wasted.” </p><p>Derek paused a minute before replying like he was turning something over in his head. “Well, it’s your call, Pretty boy. I respect whatever you want to do with your time. And uh, I gotta say, it’s nice hearing you talk passionately.” He chuckled. “Don’t get me wrong, the blushing, stuttering, nervous verison is amazing too, but...” </p><p>“I’m 22,” Spencer said suddenly. Evading the compliment, maybe, but he didn’t want to think about it. “You were right.” </p><p>“Well, if you’re 22 then there’s no way you have a phD.” </p><p>“No, I have three, actually…” he trailed off. </p><p>“Three? Hmm.” Derek didn’t sound like he believed him. He hummed for a second, then his voice dropped. “That’s sexy, Spence.” </p><p>“I’m not playing, it’s not a s-sex thing.” </p><p>“No, baby, I know,” he purred. </p><p>Spencer internally groaned. Derek didn’t believe him at all. “I have to go,” he said quickly, and shut his flip phone. He chucked it across the room into the hamper and flipped himself over, burying himself in the comforter, and throwinging the pillow over his head. “Oh my goddd,” he whined. “Why does no one ever take me seriously…” As soon as that left his mouth, it felt like he was on the verge of tears; he didn’t often voice his insecurities out loud and hearing himself say it brought up a lot of memories of feeling inadequate and overlooked because of his age. </p><p>He sniffled big, and squiggled around in the bed pulling his pants back up, and was satisfied when he managed not to cry. Derek was one of the only people he ever opened himself up to, and it backfired in a huge way. Clearly he only thought that he was roleplaying the part of the overachieving genius. But he <em>wasn’t</em> playing, and it stung. </p><p>He felt disappointed, too, on top of everything else because Derek seemed really sweet underneath his whole persona, and all the conversations they had, talking every other day… maybe he was kidding himself, and maybe Derek didn’t feel the same way, or talked to all his clients like that but… he thought they had a special connection. </p><p>Then again, maybe<em> all</em> his clients felt like that… maybe that was the point. </p><p>Spencer turned in for the night after taking a cold shower to cool himself down, and headed to class like nothing had changed, even if he felt like there was a monumental shift. In reality, nothing really <em>had </em>changed; he was still going through the same routine, the same courses, the  same everything. Just no Derek at the end of the day. </p><p>He did sort of miss late night Star Trek reruns, anyway, he supposed. And there was still that book on String theory he had yet to pick up.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>. . .</p>
</div>It only took two days before he broke.<p>Running to Penelope again, he knocked on her door this time because he didn’t think he could stand another phone call.</p><p>“Spencer!” She opened the door in a flurry of movements. “What are you doing here? I’m so happy!” Opening the door wide, she ushered him inside her apartment, a small one bedroom that she shared with two others. </p><p>“I wanted to see you,” he said. Someone was looking at him from the kitchen table and he turned away from them. He didn’t much like seeing people he didn’t know. </p><p>“Oh, honey. I missed you too.” She smiled. “But why do you look so sad?” </p><p>“I’m not sad.”</p><p>“The fact that you haven’t already started lectuing me about something tells me that you are. Nothing to say about having to touch the door knob? No statistic? Blasphemy. In fact, you always get all mopey-silent when you’re upset. I know you, Spence. C’mon, sit down. I’ll make you some tea, okay?”</p><p>Spencer nodded and took a seat on the worn down loveseat across from the television. When he could avoid coming into Penelope’s apartment, he did, but he could’t resist her company at the moment. Wires and buzzing sounds were constantly in the air, not to mention the voices of random people both present in the apartment, and online via speakers, always around. He could barely make it three feet without tripping over some sort of extension cord or USB or whatever she called them; he wasn’t one for technology and didn’t know much about it. </p><p>“Shane!” Penelope huffed somewhere in the kitchen. “I have a guest over! Move, would you? Take your set-up in the other room with Nichols.” Spencer heard rattling of things and loud noises. “—Please?” she said. “Come on, Shane. Be reasonable. What? No— Star Chamber is going to be fine without me for an hour, calm down.” She paused. “I know it’s tonight! Ugh—”</p><p>Spencer fixed his gaze on a picture hanging on the wall while he awkwardly waited for her to come back. Another reason he didn’t like coming over was that Penelope and Shane were always fighting- or rather he was always fighting with her. </p><p>“Sorry, Spencey.” She plopped down next to him and handed him a mug. “Mint tea.” </p><p>He reached out to grab it while trying to avoid touching her hands- they weren’t dirty, per se, they were actually rather well groomed with fresh black nailpolish, but he could never be sure what was lurking on them.</p><p>“Thank you.” He smiled. The tea was warm and good, making his stomach feel settled. “I’m sorry I didn’t call before coming over. I was going to, but then I got to thinking and before I realized where I was, I was right here at your door…”</p><p>“No need to apologize!” She chirped. Her black lipstick made her teeth look extra white, and her smile so striking. “But you totally have to spill, boy-genius. ‘Cause I can’t be having my favorite friend looking so mopey, it just won’t do.”</p><p>“Mmh. W-Well.” He took a deep breath and looked in her eyes, genuine as ever, and decided that he trusted her most in the world. “It’s about… do you remember… Okay, so, a few weeks ago… uh.”</p><p>“Rememeber what a few weeks ago? Those Wolverine comics we read at Midtowns? That book on parasitology you found at the used bookstore? That weird guy from the coffee shop that followed us halfway home? Is this about school? Is it about the term paper you’re writing? What? I can’t remember what was two weeks ago,” she said in one big rushed breath.</p><p>It was nothing like those things, nothing so normal. “No…”</p><p>“Then what?” She fixed a braided ponytail coming down off the side of her head, blonde interlaced with dyed black. Spencer thought it looked strangely pretty, as far feminine things went. Objectively pretty, he supposed. Or friendly-pretty. </p><p>“Uhhh…” He faltered. “That number… that I had you help me with. With the credit card company… t-to see how much I was charged...”</p><p>“Oh!” She giggled. “The sex number.”</p><p>“Shhh!” His face reddened, and he looked around but no one was paying attention. Shane seemed to have moved rooms. </p><p>“Nothing wrong with that.” she winked. “What about it then? Did you get billed? Because I know I checked all your records, and I <em>will</em> file a complaint if they so much as—”</p><p>“No!” Spencer cut her off. “It’s nothing like that.” he crossed one leg over the other and took another sip of the mint tea. His hands were starting to tremble. “I-I don’t know h-how to explain...”</p><p>She tilted her head to the side, looking at him so patiently and lovingly that he wanted to cry. “Start at the beginning.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! ❤️ Leave me kudos if you liked it? ily guys </p><p>If you're interested, my tumblr is <a href="https://goobzoop.tumblr.com">goobzoop.tumblr.com</a></p><p>Oh! And Shane is from an episode in S9 "The Black Queen". He was Penny's asshole hacker bf when she was hella goth.</p><p>AND <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethramuk/pseuds/Elizabethramuk"> Elizabethramuk</a> made this cute lil <a href="https://goobzoop.tumblr.com/post/640500295585202176/i-got-bored-and-made-this-for-talk-to-me-lol-i"> moodboard</a> go look at it 😭❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Penelope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay in the last chapter Derek and Spencer talked about their lives a little bit and Derek didn't really believe that Spencer had 2 PhDs so Spencer got really upset and has hasn't called back since.</p><p>In this chap there's no spence/Derek calling action but I hope you guys like it anyways, enjoy ~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my god! You’re so into each other!”</p><p>“No, it’s not like that!” </p><p>Penelope seemingly took no notice of his rebuttals as she was grinning like Cheshire Cat. “Trust me, Spencey. I know romance and this is definitely it. You have to call him back.”</p><p>“But he didn’t believe me, he thought I was lying for sex…”</p><p>“Spence, honey, you’re 22 with two PhDs. Most people would have a hard time believing that on a good day. And you were calling for that.” She waved her hand around like she was dismissing it all. “Besides, you didn’t even give him a chance to explain!” </p><p>“Well, I didn’t lie,” he pouted. </p><p>“Listen, you’ve been talking to him for over a month, right? And you talk almost every day? Plus he calls you baby boy and laughs at all your geeky jokes?”</p><p>Spencer crossed his arms. He just wanted to brood, not listen to a lecture. </p><p>“And he told you it was okay to talk about normal everyday things.” She wasn’t even asking anymore. “You guys share interests. He thought you were smart and cute, he just didn’t believe the genius things right off the bat- cut him some slack! I’m sure he deals with his fair share of liars and weirdos. You can only imagine the things he’s heard.”</p><p>“He did sound genuine before...” he admitted. </p><p>“So give him a chance! It’s not like he was intentionally trying to insult you or hurt you.”</p><p>Spencer brought his knees up to his chest but Penelope didn’t say anything about him putting his shoes on the couch. He thought they might be cleaner anyway. “He probably already forgot about m-me.” </p><p>“Who could forget about you?” She grinned, and pinched his cheek, to which he swatted her hand away and rubbed at it. “Impossible. You’re too cute.” </p><p>“He might not even b-be single,” he said into his hands, only peeking at her through the cracks in his fingers. “Studies show—”</p><p>“Let's check, then!”</p><p>His hands dropped away and he scooted closer. “Check? What do you mean, check? How?”</p><p>“Verify- it means—”</p><p>“I know what it means!” He pouted impatiently. “But we don’t know anything about him. What if— what if Derek’s not even his real name?” His face fell and he worried his lip; that was an unpleasant idea. </p><p>“Now who’s the unbelieving one, hm?” She raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>He frowned. </p><p>“Let me— hold on.” She grabbed a laptop from the kitchen and came back to the loveseat. “We know the company phone number so we can backtrace the parent company- oh. Look at that, they actually are locals in D.C.! Huh, you never think that’s actually true.” She tapped a black nail against her chin. “Okay… so I’m tapping into the website's back door. There’s not a lot of security on this, wow. It’s actually scary how little security is in place…” </p><p>Spencer stared as her fingers flew across the keyboard,<em> clack clack clack.</em> </p><p>“Oh— oh. Oh my goddess,” she whispered. </p><p>“What?!” Spencer tried to peek over at the screen, his heart racing a mile a minute- what was so alarming that Penelope would gasp? </p><p>“Oh, Spencey, you’re going to faint.” She giggled. “If this is actually him, holy cow.”</p><p>“You f-found his picture? Uh. L-Let me see.”</p><p>“Yeah, well there was only one Derek in the company directory so I threw his name into my search engine- remember how I told you I had- nevermind.” She grinned. “I totally found him. Easy peasy. And let me tell you, he is easy on the eyes.”</p><p>“I-Is h-he?” Spencer asked. His hands were fidgeting restlessly in his lap and he couldn’t stop his heart from hammering. He felt nervous and giddy from the excitement and anticipation, and, of course, the debilitating fear. </p><p>“See for yourself.” She clicked on something and turned the screen to him. </p><p>His stomach dropped. </p><p>“T-that’s him? No w-way. No.” He couldn’t stop his breathing from becoming frantic. “He would n-never be interested in m-me. Oh my god— I’m so embarrassed!” </p><p>Spencer covered his face in his hands and tucked himself away between his drawn up knees. It was safer there. Quieter. He could focus on his breathing that way. </p><p>“Spencer…?” </p><p>Breathe in, breath out. </p><p>Derek looked like a Roman God. He was symmetrical with pleasing features, a kind expression, soft eyes, and a blinding smile. There was no way he would ever be interested in someone like him.  </p><p>He was a geeky beanpole with long, unruly hair and a perpetual baby face. He had more legs and arms than anything else and they always seemed to get in the way, rendering him clumsy and awkward. He couldn’t grow a full beard, not even a half one. He was all skin and bones, practically looked like a malnourished teenager. </p><p>Derek was clearly just talking to him as a client, stringing him along because it was his job. All the extra conversation and friendly banter was clearly all part of it. Served him right, he thought, for falling for all the flattery. </p><p>“Awh, Spence! Look, he has the cutest puppy! It’s a pit bull/beagle mix. Oh look at his wittle face! Ooh, and he used to be a football player, hot! Oh- scratch that, he lost his scholarship to a knee injury… that’s tragic. Poor guy, aw. Spencer?”</p><p>He couldn’t see anything but the darkness between his legs and even then, his eyes were full of tears. He sniffed big and they rolled down his cheeks to his neck. </p><p>“Oh, honey! No,  no, no! This is a good thing, Spencer— oh, no. Come here. Can I touch you? Just nod once if I can. Oh, I want to hug you so much little genius,” she fretted. </p><p>He slowly nodded and she wrapped her arms around him, one hand coming up to his head and combing through his hair. He leaned into her and silently cried until he exhausted himself. </p><p>“It’s okay, it’s okay.” </p><p>He didn’t think it was okay. </p><p>“P-penny,” he whispered. </p><p>“Yeah, genius?” </p><p>“I’m so stupid.” </p><p>“If there’s anything you are not, it’s stupid. And you’re stupid for suggesting that you are.” She huffed. “Now tell me what has you all in a tizzy— he seems great, hon.”</p><p>“Too great. Too good for me. H-he’s too… t-too handsome for m-me. And he p-played f-football. Guys l-like him pick on guys l-like me. He p-probably h-hates talking to m-me.”</p><p>“That is no way to talk about yourself, Spencer. Anyone would be lucky to have you, to talk to you. You are a treasure. And if Mr. Chocolate Thunder can’t see that, then he’s blind.” She ran her hand through his hair again until he closed his eyes. “But something tells me he has a lot more depth to him than you think. And maybe…”</p><p>Spencer grunted disapprovingly. </p><p>“Maybe it’s you that has the issue here. From what you told me, he’s been nothing but open and honest with you. Everything you said about him matches his history, even the UV enrollment. You have to be careful before your insecurities push away something good.”</p><p>“No,” he said, resolutely.”I’m <em>not</em>. I’m being realistic. And completely ridiculous.” He got to his feet and pushed his palms against his pants several times. “I’m- I’m going to go. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I came here and bothered you with this I-” </p><p>“Spencer, no, please, stay!” She gaped. </p><p>“No. No, I can’t. I need to go home. I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I’m just going to forget about hi- this. Forget about all of this.”</p><p>“Please don’t Spence. I’m sorry. You know you like talking to him, don’t run away from this.” </p><p>“B-But. No. He d-doesn’t like talking to <em>me.</em>”</p><p>“You don’t know that! He said he does,” she persisted. </p><p>“He would say that to anyone!” He smoothed his hair back behind his ears again and again. “I’m leaving. Bye.”</p><p>“Oh, Spence…” Penelope sighed. </p><p>. . . </p><p>Penelope watched Spencer hurry out of her apartment. Quite honestly, she was surprised he even came in the first place; he only stepped foot in her place a grand total of five times since she moved in three years ago and it took a lot of prodding to get him there. </p><p>It was the wires, the noise, the people, she knew that. So if something was big enough to bring him to her door that meant it was <em>huge</em>. And looking at the photo still up on her laptop, yeah, she could totally understand what was so huge about the situation.</p><p>I mean, just look at him. </p><p>If her best friend wasn't already  hopelessly enamored with him, she would be all over him. </p><p>And she had this feeling, call it instinct, call it genius intuition, that this Derek guy was into him too, and more than the normal professional-client way. </p><p>Just because Spencer couldn’t see the value of himself, it didn’t mean that Derek couldn’t. Penny sighed, typing away, looking for the information she needed. She only had to go through a few back channels to find what she was looking for. </p><p>“Aha!” She beamed at the numbers. “Got ‘ya!” </p><p>It didn’t take long for the line to ring and someone to pick up at the other end. </p><p>“Uh, hello?” </p><p>“Hi! Is this Derek?”</p><p>“Yeah... who’s asking?”</p><p>“Well, my name is Penelope, you can call me Penny. You don’t know me, but don’t hang up!” She leaned forward on the couch, tense and ready to hear the dial tone. </p><p>Instead there was just silence. </p><p>“Okay, so-” She took that as her cue. “I’m Spencer’s best friend and he has no idea that I’m calling you up, or that I did so on your private number, and I really don’t want to overstep any boundaries, but I have a feeling I’ve already crossed, like, a thousand already, people are always telling me I’m taking things to far, and uh—” She stopped, huffing, and for a second she thought that she may have just made a huge mistake. “And I’m SO sorry, I shouldn’t—”</p><p>“Woah, woah, Penny, right? Slow down. You know Spencer?”</p><p>“Oh boy, so yes, I know him. He’s my best friend. He’s the sweetest most squishy little cutie in the whole world, I love him more than life.” </p><p>Derek laughed on the other side of the line and Penny sighed and smiled, rolling her eyes at her own nervous rambling- maybe she wasn’t so different from Spencer sometimes.</p><p>“Alright. Well, I’ve got a lot of questions. First of all, how’d you get this number?”</p><p>Penelope felt a blush creep up on her face. She really didn’t usually use her powers for personal matters- it was all about taking down the man, honest. “I, uh. I may have done a thing.”</p><p>“A thing?”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about the thing.”</p><p>“Second question is did you know I used to work for the Chicago PD?” He laughed. </p><p>Her voice came out high and strained. “I did not.”</p><p>Derek laughed more; he didn’t seem upset and for that she was relieved. She didn’t need anyone affiliated with the police sniffing around her. </p><p>“How did I not know that? I didn’t read enough—” she muttered under her breath. </p><p>“Calm down, no, I’m not mad! Just teasing. It’s fine. Well, I’m impressed and frankly a bit concerned you found my information, but I’m not going to do anything about it. Actually,” he said. “I'm almost glad you called. It may have stopped me from doing something similar...”</p><p>“What, you stalking boy-genius?” She gasped. “I <em>knew</em> you liked him!”</p><p>“Hey, he hasn’t called in a minute!” Derek defended himself. </p><p>She grinned. “You’re worried.”</p><p>“I upset him. I said something…” </p><p>“I know what you said.” She hummed. “I don’t think you said anything wrong, really, it’s just— well, you know how Spencer is. You do know, right? You know.”</p><p>Derek laughed again, his emotions bright and expressive through it, with his voice low and calming, and Penelope could <em>definitely</em> tell why Spencer felt the way he did about this Derek guy. </p><p>“Yeah. Well, I should have taken his word for it. Kid’s given me no reason to think he’s lying. He’s probably the most honest caller I’ve ever had. It’s refreshing.” </p><p>“Honest to a fault, yeah. Last week he listed every single bacterium that was on my keyboard while I was eating lunch and working in the library with him. Jerk. I had to throw away my food!”</p><p>“Yeah, okay.” Derek laughed. “Sounds about right. But if he’s upset, there’s not much I can do. I could easily find his phone number, but it wouldn’t be very ethical to use it for personal reasons. Unlike <em>some</em> people.” He laughed. </p><p>“But…! Come on, you’ve got to understand, he’s like, my little baby brother, I want him to be happy. And I have never seen him happier than in the past month. What if….” She trailed off.</p><p>“I don’t think I like the sound of those gears turning, Mama.” </p><p>Penelope squeaked, “Mama?!” </p><p>“Yeah, like a Mama bear out protecting her little cub.” Derek winked, unknown, on the other side. </p><p>“Oh, shush!” she said. “How about this: it wouldn’t be unethical to use his number if someone <em>gave</em> it to you, right? From one friend to another. I’ll give you his number.” </p><p>“Oh so we’re friends now, are we, Mama Bear?” </p><p>“Oh, honey, we’d be a lot more than friends if Spence wasn’t involved.” She grinned. </p><p>Derek barked a laugh. “I like you!” he said. “Too bad I swing for the other team.”</p><p>“All the good ones do. Anyway! Get out a pencil.”</p><p>Derek sighed, and rustling around could be heard on his end. “You two are going to be the death of me, I can already tell.” </p><p>Penelope bit her lip. The call was going better than planned, not that her plan was very formed, but it could have been a lot worse. “Okay, Two-oh-one…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, a bit of a slow chap but I hope to get the next one out soon. Thank you for reading! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'm Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the last chapter Spencer got freaked out when he saw Derek's (gorgeous) picture and that he used to be a football player. It brought up a lot of bad memories from him, and made him so upset that he ran out of Penny's apartment. And, in true best-friend fashion, Penny called up Derek to give him a little nudge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer sat in the first row of his Abnormal Psychology lecture with his notebook open and his focus solely on the professor in front of him. Since it was nearing finals, they were going over the last section of the semester: maladaptive behaviours. </p><p>Quite frankly, it wasn’t very interesting. In fact, he read through this section before the class even started when he bought the textbook a week ahead of time. But, he didn’t want to appear disinterested, so he regularly paid attention despite that.</p><p>That is, until his phone started buzzing in his pocket. </p><p> He jumped in his seat, hand flinching on the desk, and sent his pens and papers flying to the floor. Everyone was looking at him. “S-Sorry!” He fumbled with his cell in his pants pocket before getting it out, but then he dropped that too, and it fell to the floor with a clunk.</p><p>It was still <em>bzzzzzzzz’</em>ing on the hardwood in intervals as he grabbed it, and just to make it STOP he answered the call. </p><p>The professor stopped talking, looking at him like he had two heads. </p><p>“H-Hello?” He was out of breath. </p><p>“Spencer?” asked Derek.</p><p>“Oh my <em>God!”</em> he squeaked. His voice nearly broke, it raised so high. </p><p>“Excuse me,” said the Professor. “Please take that outside or hang up.” He was pointing toward the doors in the back of class and Spencer felt his face hot with a blush.</p><p>Everyone was looking at  him, and Derek was still waiting for his answer, and- <em>Derek—!</em> Oh, god. Derek. How—? Why—?</p><p>“I-I-I-” The Professor looked at his watch and the students around him were snickering. </p><p>He bolted for the double doors. </p><p>“Pretty boy…?” Spencer heard Derek’s voice faintly coming from the phone as he dashed down the hall. Students were turning to watch him but he could hardly pay any mind with his thoughts racing a mile a minute and his feet going even faster. He had to- had to go somewhere- yes- the bathroom. </p><p>He locked himself inside a stall and sat on the toilet. </p><p>“D-Derek?” He was clutching the phone so hard it could have broken in two. </p><p>“There you are…” Derek laughed breathily. “I was beginning to wonder if you’d thrown the phone down a well.” </p><p>“D-Down a well? The closest well from here is 14.5 miles away. They don’t engineer-” He faltered. “W-Why are y-you calling me?” The door to the bathroom opened and someone scuffled inside. </p><p>“Look, I know I probably shouldn’t be doing this, Kid, but I had to take a chance. I called to apologize for what I said last time we talked. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. It wasn’t my intention to downplay your achievements, and I’ve been thinking about it a lot. I didn’t want to be like everyone else, assuming you’re less than you are because of your age. I believe you, really, I do, and I’m sorry I acted the way that I did.” There was a drawn out silence. “Uh, Spence...? You there?”</p><p>Spencer sat listening to the person in the bathroom taking their time washing their hands and what was most likely them checking out their appearance before the door finally opened and closed again, signalling he was once again alone. He didn’t want to talk in front of anyone else. Just the thought of someone else hearing one of his conversations with Derek felt like a <em>huge</em> invasion of privacy. </p><p>“Baby…”</p><p>“I-I-” Spencer blushed after hearing Derek call him <em>‘baby’</em>.</p><p>“If you don’t accept my apology, that’s fine, I just needed to get this off my chest.” Derek sighed. “I won’t call again. Even using your number in the first place was probably too forward…” </p><p>Say something! He had to speak up. He was alone now. It was his last chance. Derek must have really made a big decision to call him- he could probably lose his job. Maybe it stood that Derek actually did like him… just a little bit. Just enough to reach out. Maybe as friends. Maybe he felt bad for upsetting him? And maybe he wasn’t the image of the mean football player that he imagined in his head. Maybe he wasn’t the same as his bullies from highschool. Maybe he was different... But he felt so tongue tied. “D-D-Derek.” </p><p>Spencer could hear what was a smile forming on Derek’s lips. “There he is.” Lips that he could now picture in his mind with absolute clarity. “So… should I give you some time to think about what I said, or would you rather not talk about it?” </p><p>Spencer gulped. </p><p> “T-Time. Please.”</p><p>“Okay. I can do that,” he said. “How about this, you call me when you’re ready?”</p><p>“O-Okay.” </p><p>“Alright, I look forward to it. Bye, Pretty boy.”  </p><p>Spencer lightly gasped. He ran his hand down the side of his face, then groaned for being so thoughtless— he touched nearly three door knobs since he left the classroom. <em>Ew!</em> He shoved the phone in between his shoulder and cheek and grabbed his hand sanitizer from his pocket. “Wait! ...You’re l-leaving?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, Spence. I said I’d give you some time.” </p><p>“Not a-alone though,” he said. “P-Please don’t h-hang up.”</p><p>“No? Okay, you got it. Anything you need.” </p><p>Spencer closed his eyes as he cleaned his hands and listened to Derek’s voice. He forgot how much he enjoyed hearing it; the way it made him feel so calm and happy. Everything that happened at Penny’s seemed so trivial in the moment. “Can you j-just… talk to me? About a-anything. I j-just want to h-hear you….”</p><p>Derek laughed sweetly and Spencer smiled when he heard it, eyes still closed, and it warmed him up with happiness. </p><p>“Where should I start?” He smiled. “The funniest thing happened the other day when I was walking my dog, Clooney, and he saw this squirrel…”</p><p>Spencer didn’t make it back to class.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>. . .</p>
</div>Later that day, Spencer called Derek up just the way he was used to for the last month or so. He had his whole routine done; he showered, brushed his teeth, read his books, laid out his clothes for the next day, rewashed his hands, and he was all ready for bed.<p>He punched in Derek’s number and held his breath. </p><p>“Pretty boy?” He heard. </p><p>He giggled and blushed. “H-Hi, Derek.”</p><p>“Hey, sweet thing. I’m so glad you called.”</p><p>Spencer hummed happily and traced the double helix pattern on his boxers.</p><p>“How come you didn’t use the private number I gave you? You don’t have to call my work phone. Unless, of course, you’d rather keep it above board like that.”</p><p>“S-Sorry, I wasn’t s-sure if I should use it.”</p><p>“I gave it to you <em>to</em> use,” he said. “I want you to call my cell. If you want to, that is.”</p><p>“I-I do…” Spencer giggled.</p><p>“God, that laugh is so cute,” Derek’s voice was breathy and deep.</p><p>He blushed and fidgeted on his bed, bringing his hand up to cover his face and smile. “N-no it’s not.”</p><p>“Baby, it may be the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever heard.” Derek grinned. </p><p>Spencer felt butterflies in his stomach and he licked his lips. “D-do you… r-really mean t-that?”</p><p>Derek hummed into the phone and it came across low and vibrating; he nearly basked in the sensation. “I really mean it, Spence.”</p><p>He couldn’t think of a single thing to say, so overwhelmed by the praise and the masculinity of Derek’s perfect voice. That, and the hardness growing between his legs from the way that he was talking to him so smooth and sweet. “Mmmh-”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>, okay. So it’s like that, then, huh, Baby boy?”</p><p>Spencer pressed his legs together and bit back another moan, “I-It’s n-not like a-anything, Derek.”</p><p>“Mm-Mh,” he said. “No, I think it is. I can hear those pretty little whimpers of yours.”</p><p>“D-Derek…”</p><p>“Hmm, Baby boy? Do you want me? Do you want me to touch you?”</p><p>He was practically whining now. “...P-Please.”</p><p>“So cute.” he hummed. “I love your soft skin, that little waist of yours. You feel so small under me.”</p><p>Spencer closed his eyes and imagined Derek’s hands grabbing at his waist, fingertips nearly touching each other behind his back, his thumbs digging into his soft belly. </p><p>“I’ll pull that shirt right over top of your head, Baby boy, so I can get at those pink little nipples. Are they sensitive?”</p><p>Spencer bit his lip and nodded. “Mmhm.”</p><p>“I’m gonna press my thumbs against them and flick ‘em till you whine for me to stop. Until you start squirming and grabbing and moaning my name.” </p><p>Spencer had his hand pinching his nipple and rolling it around between his thumb and pointer finger, the other hand gripping the cell phone tightly. “Oh, D-Derek…” </p><p>“Atta boy. There you go, just like that. So good,” he praised. “I’m going to open up your lips and taste you. Kiss you nice and slow. Will you be a Good boy while I kiss you, hm? Will you spread your thighs for me so I can come in  close to you? Will you wrap your legs around my waist?”</p><p>“Y-Yes,” he breathed. </p><p>“Would you like it when I pressed you down into the bed? Would you like me overtop of you, completely consuming you?”</p><p>Spencer’s mouth fell open at the thought; Derek looming over him, his big muscles, his intimidating presence that somehow only felt protective and safe. How he felt so small under him in comparison. Helpless, almost, but in a good way. In a way where he knew Derek had him.  </p><p>“Yes,” he moaned. “I-I like it. <em>Please.</em>”</p><p>“Mmmh, Spence. God, you’re so adorable. I’ll press you down and kiss you, take your pretty little cock in my hand and take you right to the edge.” </p><p>He gasped.</p><p>“Then I have something special for you. Do you want that, Spencie? Something special for being so good?”  </p><p>Spencer bit his lip and whimpered, his legs pressing together again, and hand finding its way to his cock. “Y-Yes, p-please. I w-want it.” </p><p>“Tell me you’ve been a Good boy, then, hm?” Derek all but hummed. </p><p>Spencer pressed his hand down on his cock and his hips bucked needy in response. His mouth opened and closed several times before he moaned instead. </p><p>“C’mon now, Baby boy. I know you can do it. Let me hear you say it.” </p><p>He whimpered and again and swallowed, trying to muster the courage. “I’ve b-been a g-good boy…” he whispered. </p><p>“Fuck,” Derek moaned. “So good, you’ve earned it.”</p><p>Spencer blushed madly. </p><p>“I’m  trailing kisses down your neck, Spence. Pressing them into you; you’re so soft. I’ve pulled down your boxers and I’ve got my hands on your thighs and I'm spreading them wide. Do you feel vulnerable, Baby, so exposed to me?” He hummed. “I’m kissing right in the crook of your inner thigh, it’s so sweet and soft, just like you. God, you’re so amazing.”</p><p>Spencer dragged his boxers down to his knees and felt the cold air on his bare skin. He pressed his palm on his cock and stroked it. </p><p>“You’re so light I can pick you up so easily. I’m holding your thighs apart, propping you up a bit on the bed, my thumbs on your ass cheeks spreading them open. God, you’re so beautiful. I want to taste you. I’m going to bury my tongue so deep inside you, Spencer. ”</p><p>Derek moaned into the receiver and it sent chills down his spine. He grabbed lube from the side table and slicked up his hand before starting to pump his cock slowly. </p><p>“First I’ll run my tongue over your little hole and watch you squirm. I want to hear you fall apart. And then I’ll run my tongue over it in little circles, just to tease you, Baby. You want me to push in, don’t you?”</p><p>“Y-Yes, please,” he gasped. His cock was sore and pulsing. He passed his first overtop of his tip and let out a desperate moan. “<em>Derek-</em>”</p><p>“Mmh, I’m spreading you wide, licking you wet. Your little hole is quivering, I’m pressing my tongue inside you, fuck, Pretty boy, you’re so tight. You’re taking me so well. You liked being stretched open, hm? You like the feeling of me filling you up? I’m pressing in and out, slowly fucking your ass with with my tonuge.”   </p><p>Spencer cried out, half in ecstasy, half in frustration. He could barely keep himself together hearing what Derek was doing to him. He reached down lower between his legs with his other hand as he wedged the phone to his shoulder and rubbed some lube on it before plunging inside himself. “Oh! Derek!” </p><p>“That’s it, Spence. That feels good, doesn’t it? Keep going, Baby,” he cooed. “I’m pressing inside deep, making you take so much. You taste incredible. Your thighs are shaking. I love stretching open you, feeling your little hole trying to close around me, but I won’t let it. I’m going to tongue you until you cum around me.”</p><p>“Mmmhhhh,” he cried. He had his finger all the way in and sliding in and out quickly while his other hand was still stroking his cock. He could barely think straight. </p><p>“I’m pressing your legs back to your chest. Hold them for me, Baby boy, you got it. Do you think you little cock wants some love too, hm?” He hummed, dark and deep, into the phone. “I’ve got my hand on the base of your cock pumping you in tune with my tongue. You’re so wet and flushed, it’s gorgeous.”</p><p>“Oh, please, please, please, Derek, please…” he begged mindlessly. </p><p>“My tongue is fucking you so deep, fucking you open. One day I’ll put my cock inside you instead.”</p><p>Spencer felt the pressure and pleasure building and building until Derek mentioned his cock inside him and it all burst, sending him over the edge. “Oh! I’m c-cumming! Derek!” </p><p>“Atta boy,” he growled. “Oh, Spence, so precious. Cum for me.” </p><p>Spencer shot thick ropes of cum all over his belly as he kept squeezing his cock and felt his fingers wet and slick in his ass, his hole rhythmically pulsating tight around them as his muscles contracted. “Mmmmhh…” </p><p>“Did you like, Spence?” asked Derek. Spencer could hear the smile on his face. He could hear the fondness in his voice. He thought he made a good decision forgiving Derek, and that maybe he didn’t really do anything needing forgiving in the first place...</p><p>“Yes, Derek.” He beamed. </p><p>“Good boy.” On the other side of the line Derek was shuffling around. “How about you get yourself cleaned up and I’ll talk to you until you fall asleep, hm?” </p><p>Spencer smiled even harder, if that was possible. “Yes, please.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>. . .</p>
</div>Spencer talked to Derek twice per day, every day since the ‘conversation’ they had late at night; once in the mornings, and once in the evenings. Derek may have asked if it was alright to check in before they both started their days, and before they ended them.<p>Never in all his life had Spencer ever had something like that, someone to talk to, someone to share his day with, someone who cared whether he got eight hours of sleep or three. </p><p>And the best part of it all, the part that gave him butterflies in his stomach, was that Derek always called him using his personal cell phone. Like a real friend, not a paid one.</p><p>But Spencer was back at Penelope’s door about to knock again. And he was right about to, but a crash sounded from inside and Penelope was yelling. Then a male voice was yelling too— Shane, he recognized. </p><p>There was more crashing, yelling, and then footfalls coming towards the door. He backed up against the other side of the hall, wide eyed and afraid. </p><p>Penelope threw the door open and then hair flew all around, black and blone. Her dress whooshed. “...Spencer!” She grabbed the door and closed it behind her. </p><p>“P-Penny.” He clutched his hands in front of him. </p><p>“What, uh. What are you doing here? Did you— gosh. Did you hear that…” she sighed, deflating. </p><p>He nodded his head, but he didn’t feel comfortable saying anything. </p><p>“Well, that’s Shane for you… egotistical, big headed jerk. I’m so fed up with his Star Ch— ah. Nevermind, I don’t even want to think about it.” She came forward and held out her arm to him; her black lipstick finally curved into a big smile and he couldn’t help smiling back. “Boy genius, I’m treating you to an extra large coffee and the biggest chocolate chip scone the world has ever seen. No ifs-ands-or-buts.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes and slipped his arm through hers; he would have gone anywhere with her, even if there wasn’t any coffee or scones. But if she wanted to drink coffee, eat tasty treats, and ignore that hot headed Shane, who was he to judge? </p><p>They ended up at a little coffee shop on campus and Penelope was good on her word ordering him lots of drinks and scones and she listened to him ramble on and on about Derek- he couldn’t seem to shut up about him. And honestly, he never wanted to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. More soon. ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Um, Hi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the last chap Derek gave Spence this private cell #, and have been talking on there for weeks, multiple times per day. Spencer stopped by Penny's place and heard Shane yelling so Penny took him to a coffeeshop to talk instead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what is it then?” Penelope looked across the table at him with a grin. “If you’re talking everyday, which can I just say how <em>adorable</em> that is- if you’re talking everyday, then what’s the issue? You seem so happy, little genius.”</p><p>Spencer blushed. “I am happy.”</p><p>“Awee,” she cooed.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“No buts!” </p><p>He took a big sip of his latte; it was his second so far and still piping hot. “But…”</p><p>“Fine.” She laughed and rolled her eyes. “But what? What could be so tragic about the literal God you’ve got wrapped around your finger?”</p><p>“Um… it’s j-just…”</p><p>Penny took a bite of her scone and watched him fidget with the straw wrapper until she was sure he wasn’t going to finish his thought. “Okay, you’ve got me curious now! You can’t leave me hanging! What’s going on? Are you okay, is he treating you right? Did he say something? If he said something, Spence, I’ll call him up again and give him a piece of my mi-”</p><p>“Again? You <em>called</em> him?”</p><p>Penny froze and dropped her scone on the table. “I, uh. I may have done that.”</p><p>“You did! You called him! W-Why?!” He looked at her in horror, tears threatening to well up in his eyes.</p><p>Penny blushed. “Not like <em>that,”</em> she whispered. “I called him to make sure he apologized for what he said.” She pointed her coffee spoon at him. “No one treats my Spencey like that and gets away with it.”</p><p>“I can’t believe-”</p><p>“Really? You can’t believe I would do that?”</p><p>Spencer looked away with a pout and took another sip. That sounded just like her. “Fine. Then honestly I’m surprised you didn’t show up at his door with a can of pepper spray.”</p><p>“Oh please, I have a baseball bat.”</p><p>“Hey!” Spencer gasped, then made a face and laughed. “That’s not nice.”</p><p>“You started it! Besides, I mean it. Anyone who hurts you is automatically on my hit list.”</p><p>“I don’t need defending.” </p><p>“I know,” she said, and winked. “And you need to tell me the ‘but’ still, don’t think I forgot.”</p><p>Spencer was suddenly regretting ever going to Penelope’s; in comparison to what he heard her going through, in comparison to other people’s problems, the one he had was hardly anything at all… </p><p>And talking about <em>that</em> out loud? Uh, no thank you. </p><p>“It’s just…” He licked his lips. He needed to be a good friend, though, and be open like his therapist was always telling him. He needed to let Penny in. </p><p>Letting Penny in unfortunately meant discussing his sex life, or lackthereof. </p><p>She picked at her black nail polish “Mmhm…”</p><p>“Uhh, well. It’s j-just… we h-haven’t…” </p><p>She looked at him patiently. </p><p>“You know why I called the number and all…” </p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“And you know I really, really like talking to him all the time… Like he's really nice and f-funny and he asks me about my day and tells me goodnight...” He took a tentative sip of his coffee. I was still way too hot, but the burn was worth it and it smelled amazing. Nutty and smooth, so good- he nearly moaned.</p><p>“But,” she said. </p><p>“But we haven’t- he hasn’t- there hasn’t b-been…”</p><p>“Oh!” She smiled, realization drawing on her face. Spencer was suddenly very glad she was so perceptive. “No more sexy-time with Mr. Gorgeous?”</p><p>“N-No. Not since he gave me h-his cell phone number. Now we only talk… normal.” </p><p>Penelope twisted her mouth up like she was deep in thought, clinking her spoon on her mug, and Spencer had to reach over to swat her hand away because <em>ugh-</em> it was way too repetitive. </p><p>“You don’t like talking friendly with him?” She paused. “Would you rather just be calling the number for.. you know?”</p><p>“N-No, I’d rather just… I like that he gave me his personal number to talk, b-but… now he doesn’t like me as much anymore. Maybe he just wants to be friends…”</p><p>“Oh, honey,” she cooed. “I can tell you right now that man isn’t looking for ‘just friends’ with you.”</p><p>He looked up at her with big pouty eyes. “You t-think so?”</p><p>“Oh, I know so.” She took a sip of her coffee; a big cinnamon vanilla latte.</p><p>Spencer followed suit and did the same. Still hot. “But then… how do I get him to want me…?”</p><p>“Have you initiated? Have you told him you wanted to?”</p><p>“No,” he whispered. </p><p>“Well then, there you go, cupcake. You have to be assertive. He’s not a mind reader.”</p><p>“But he h-hasn’t initiated either.”</p><p>Penelope hummed. “Maybe he doesn’t want to push you.”</p><p>“It was easier when I could just call his service,” Spencer pouted. “...Do you think I should call him on there?”</p><p>Penelope laughed, but Spencer didn’t see why it was so funny. </p><p>“Oh, honey, no no. You can’t do that.”</p><p>“But why not?”</p><p>“It’s just…” She fiddled with her napkin. She folded it into a triangle, then another, then another. “That’s not how that works, you know? It’d be… Gosh, I don’t know how to explain. It’d just be not-right.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“No buts! Be a grown up and talk to your boyfriend.”</p><p>Spencer went frozen ram-rod straight like a statue. Penny blinked at him, thought maybe she broke him. His face was redder than a ripe tomato. “Uhh… sorry, Boy genius. I was going on autopilot.” </p><p>“He’s n-not my b-b-” he whispered, barely audible. </p><p>“I know, honey, I’m sorry I said that.” She held her hand out on the table, palm up. Spencer wouldn’t take it, of course, but she knew he liked the gesture. “Just talk to him, okay, be honest. He’ll be over the moon to know you want him.”</p><p>“But what if he doesn’t—”</p><p>“No buts!”</p><p>He looked at her hand and smiled.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>. . . </p>
</div><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“Me again! Hi.”</p><p>“Well, hey, Mama Bear. Didn’t expect to hear from you again. What’s going on? Spencer okay?”</p><p>“Oh, yes. Boy Genius is wonderful as always. You should know that though, right?”</p><p>Derek laughed. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess so. I talked to him just this morning.”</p><p>“Aweee,” Penelope cooed. “Anyway, I am calling for a reason.”</p><p>Derek paused. The silence was thick. “And what reason is that?”</p><p>“You need to give your boyfriend some serious love.” </p><p>Derek barked out a laugh which turned into a sputtering couch halfway through, and Penny could feel the nerves through the phone. </p><p>“Fine, fine! You two and the ‘b’ word, I swear.”</p><p>“It’s not that—” he started, but stopped. “Does he… does he want to be my boyfriend? Did he say that to you?”</p><p>“He didn’t <em>nottttttt</em> say it to me.” She grinned. </p><p>“C’mon, baby girl. Be real with me: Did he say that to you?”</p><p>“Baby girl? Oh, boy. I need some water!” She fanned herself in an air of dramatics that went, unfortunately, unnoticed over the phone.</p><p>“Penny,” he warned. </p><p>She squished her face all up- somehow she got the impression that Spencer would <em>definitely</em> not want her to be having this conversation right now. Ops. “He said it with his eyes!” </p><p>“So he didn’t say it.” He sounded disappointed, she thought. </p><p>“But he wanted to.”</p><p>“But he didn’t.”</p><p>“But he could have.” </p><p>“But he <em>didn’t.”</em></p><p>“But he wants to! He just doesn’t know it yet,” she whined. “You should have seen how red his cute little face got when I said ‘boyfriend’! Oh my gosh, he was so adorable I just wanted to squeeze him till he couldn't breathe.” </p><p>Derek laughed again, deep and genuine. “Oh, you are too much, Baby girl.”</p><p>“There you go with that ‘baby girl’ stuff again. Better be careful or I might get the wrong idea," she said with an air of teasing lust. </p><p>“Haven't we been over this already? Wrong team. Besides, I’m-” </p><p>“Dating my bestie?” </p><p>“<em>No,</em>” he said, pointedly, then dropped to a much softer tone. “...Not yet.”</p><p>She squealed into the receiver. “Oh my gosh! Yes! “I knew it, i knew it, I knew it!”</p><p>“I can’t see how Spencer puts up with this level of dramatics.” Derek laughed. </p><p>“Oh, he loves it.” </p><p>Derek laughed again and Penny smiled. She liked this Derek character a lot. It may have only been the second time they talked, but he was one of those people she got instant good vibes from, not to mention great chemistry. <em>Friend</em> chemistry, of course.</p><p>“So what were you saying about Spencer? Give him love? Did he say I wasn’t being sweet on him? God knows I flirt with that Kid to the moon and back.”</p><p>Garcia giggled- giggled enough that she made him wait while she wound down from a fit and her laughs got less and less pronounced. </p><p>“What’s so funny, Mama?”</p><p>“Oh, just Spencer,” she said. “So I have no doubt you’re turning on the charm for him, but he’s got absolutely no clue you’re trying to romance him. He thinks you’re friendzoning him.”</p><p>Derek chuckled, and Penny could hear the smile come through it; she wondered if it was the kind of smile that made your eyes crinkle. “Are you kidding me? I shower that boy in compliments everyday from morning till night. I was starting to think he was the one that wasn’t interested.”</p><p>“He’s just-” </p><p>“Shy, yeah,” Derek finished. “But I didn’t want to push him. I’ve never done anything like this before. The whole thing is so strange.”</p><p>“What, falling for your client and romancing him into becoming your real boyfriend?” </p><p>Derek was silent for a long minute until Penny heard him say, “Yeah.”</p><p>“Good. Well, he’s horny.”</p><p>“Penny-”</p><p>“And he wants some lovin’! You need to sex him up.” </p><p>“I can’t with you.” He laughed. </p><p>“Oh but you can, and you will.” She grinned. “Because I have your number and I’m not afraid to use it.” </p><p>“I can see that.” </p><p>“And if you <em>ever</em> hurt my sweet baby genius, I will track you down no matter how well you hide, and I will-” </p><p>“Woah, woah, Mama Bear. I would never hurt him. Promise.” </p><p>Penny frowned and leaned back in her chair. “Pinky promise?” </p><p>“When I see you, yeah, pinky promise,” he said. “Until then, you’ll have to take my word for it.”</p><p>She grinned at the thought of meeting him face to face and vowed that she was going to make that happen for Spencer’s sake, because the thought of him hanging on Derek’s arm gave her the warm and fuzzies; she only ever wanted him to be happy. “Okay.”</p><p>“Alright, I’m going to go give our boy a call,” Derek said. </p><p>“And some good loving.” Penny winked.</p><p>Derek sighed, and tried not to laugh. “<em>Goodbye,</em> Penny.” </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>. . .</p>
</div><p>Spencer had one of his better days; his lectures were interesting and his professors seemed passionate, the coffee shop put enough sugar in for once, he visited his favorite used bookstore and found an old copy of War and Peace, and Derek was sweet as always; he got into bed feeling happy and appreciated. For once in his life he felt <em>seen</em>. Heard, liked, listened to. Fulfilled. </p><p>Really, really great. </p><p>And turned on.</p><p>The thing was, though, that he was still having trouble bringing it up to Derek. Even after talking to Penelope he couldn’t fathom that Derek actually liked him as more than a… a friend? Or maybe a little more? He did call him Baby boy, and that definitely wasn’t something you’d call a friend, but he also never brought up… those calls. </p><p>So it stood to reason that Derek either a) didn’t want to be sexual with him, b) wanted to use the hotline for that or c) utterly and completely hated him.</p><p>He was hoping it was b. </p><p>Penny was wrong: Derek wasn’t his boyfriend. Boyfriends… had sex. Derek hadn’t had sex with him since he gave him his real phone number. Therefore real Derek wasn’t interested. </p><p>Hotline-Derek was always interested though, and it wasn’t forced, he remembered hearing the genuineness in his voice. </p><p>So he picked up his phone and dialed. </p><p>“Spencer…?” Derek asked. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s m-me. H-Hi.” </p><p>“You’re calling me here,” he said. </p><p>Spencer nodded his head. “Mmhm.”</p><p>“Oh, baby…” He heard Derek sigh. </p><p>Spencer bit his lip. He also heard the reluctance in his voice. That certainly wasn't good. He made a bad decision calling him. “W-What? D-Did I d-do something w-wrong? I’m s-sorry. I’m s-sorry, Derek.” He could barely get out a few words without stuttering he was so nervous. </p><p>“No, baby, you didn’t do anything wrong,” he said. “I just...”</p><p>“You d-don’t wan’t t-to have phone s-sex w-with me.” He knew it. Option c.</p><p>“No, I just think we need to talk. I was actually about to call you to talk about this.” </p><p><em>’No.’</em> He said no. Derek said no. He didn’t want him. His worst fears were coming to life right in front of him!</p><p>“Spencer…?”</p><p>“It’s f-fine.” </p><p>“Babe, what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Derek sounded distraught. “You know I want you, I just didn’t want to have that conversation on this line…” </p><p>“You d-don’t want me t-to call here.”</p><p>Derek chuckled softly. “Spencer. Slow down, I think we’ve got our wires all crossed. I like you, okay? I like you. I like talking to you normal, I like talking to you dirty. As long as it’s you, okay? You don’t have anything to worry about. Take a deep breath for me, will you, Baby boy?”</p><p>“O-Okay, Derek,” Spencer said. He shuffled his feet underneath him and took a deep breath in, held it, then let it out. Not for nothing, but deep breathing really did help his nerves. “S-Sorry.” </p><p>“No more apologizing.” Derek smiled. “I’m just- hold on, okay?</p><p>Spencer took another deep breath but the line went <em>click.</em> </p><p>He coughed out, felt his chest starting to get all fuzzy and uncomfortable, but his cell started buzzing and he nearly dropped it. Derek’s personal number flashed on the little green front display. He flipped it open. </p><p>“H-Hello?”</p><p>“Hey, Pretty boy,” Derek said. </p><p>“Um. H-Hi, Derek.” </p><p>“Okay, baby. Take off your pants. After that we’re going to have a talk. A nice, sweet, happy, talk okay?” </p><p>Spencer blushed. Okay... maybe Derek did like him. A little bit. Maybe he should have just called Derek and worked it out that way? He kicked off his PJ bottoms and Derek spoke again. “Boxers, too, baby. Let me see those pretty thighs.”</p><p>...Why was Penny always right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no idea what I'm doing 100% of the time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Creepers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the last chapter Spencer really wanted Derek to phone-bone him but he was too nervous to ask and didn't really understand the social cues of it all, and Penny swooped in and saved the day, got her boy some D. Let's see what's next:</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look chipper,” Penny said.</p><p>Spencer turned to find her waiting for him outside of his Forensics classroom. She was dressed in a black dress and those nice blonde and black laced braids again. He smiled immediately upon hearing her voice. </p><p>“Penny.” He gripped his messenger bag with one hand, adjusting it on his shoulder, and grabbed her arm with the other. “What are you doing here?” </p><p>“What, I can’t loiter outside my best friend’s classroom for an hour, waiting for him to come out?” </p><p>“You were here for an hour?!”</p><p>Penny rolled her eyes and laughed, squeezing him tight with her arm. “Nah, only kidding. Shane, Nichols, and I were in the computer lab and I stayed behind to come see you. I’ve only been here a few minutes.”</p><p>He smirked. “I thought memorizing people’s schedules was my thing.” </p><p> “Ha-ha.” Penny opened the door going to the courtyard and the two of them headed outside. The sun was shining bright, the temperature not too high, and not a cloud to  be seen. Still pretty early, too. She turned to him and looked him right in the eyes. “We’re going on a field trip.”</p><p>Spencer screwed up his face in confusion. “I have class again in an hour. I can’t go on a ‘field trip’, whatever you mean by that.”</p><p>“I <em>mean</em> that you and I are leaving campus and going on a <em>field trip</em>. It’s an educational field trip. You don’t need to go to whatever criminal blah blah class you have. This will be much more fun.” </p><p>“Forensic Profiling,” Spencer said. </p><p>“Oh, yeah. <em>much</em> more fun than 'Forensics Profiling'.”</p><p>Penny grabbed his arm and pulled him away, even despite his struggling. “But, Penny! Class!” </p><p>They were at the bus stop within minutes, down at the edge of campus, and boarding the green line before Spencer could even got out a decent argument. </p><p>Although, really, there was no good argument against Penny; she always got her way. And admittedly, he didn’t need to go to lecture anyway, on that she was right. Skipping classes wasn’t becoming of someone with a perfect academic record and an outstanding list of degrees like him, though, what if people, namely his professors, started thinking he was getting cocky? God, he didn’t want anyone thinking that he was taking advantage of his memory like that. Or disrespecting their class or their time, and-</p><p>“Spence? Spencie? Spencer-Spencer-Spencer?” Penny was poking at his temple over and over and he only just noticed. </p><p>“Ow! Quit it, jerk!” He huffed. She stopped with a smile as soon as she caught his attention. </p><p>“You went to la-la land again,” she said. </p><p>“There’s no such thing as la-la land, Penny, it’s called thought pr-”</p><p>“It’s called Spencing-out.” She tapped her foot against the seat in front of her. Luckily it was empty, or there would be an angry commuter yelling at them, and Spencer really didn’t have the capacity for dealing with that. Now, or ever. </p><p>He groaned, then tucked his feet up on the seat. “Are you going to tell me where we’re going, or are you going to keep giving me that weird smile and avoiding my questions?”</p><p>She turned to him and smiled weird. “I think you already know the answer to that question.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>. . .</p>
</div>“A park? You took me an hour away to see a park?”<p>“Yes.” Penny was bouncing on her heels as Spencer trailed behind her; they were walking in a rather pretty park somewhere far away, Penny wouldn’t tell him where. She kept him too distracted during the bus ride for him to be able to count the turns- if he had, he told himself, he would have been able to map the whole thing out in his head. </p><p>“We’re almost there.” She looked behind her, and stuck her hand out for him. He didn’t take it, but instead sped up and laced his arm through hers as was their usual fashion. “Just a little bit further.” </p><p>“I can’t imagine what would be worth skipping out on class for,” said Spencer, looking around. Trees, grass, people walking their dogs. So what?</p><p>“Okay, so, you love me right?” Penny stopped and looked sideways at him. She bit her lip and tightened her arm on his. Her perfume was even stronger up close, like jasmine and vanilla. “Best friends?” </p><p>He nodded slowly, cautiously. “Yes. Best friends. Where are you going with this?”</p><p>“Don’t be mad.” She pointed behind him. “You said you love me, so you can’t be mad.” </p><p>“Mad about- <em>Oh, my god-</em> PENNY!” he screeched. He was looking over at a basketball court down the hill from them. “P-Penny w-what did you do? Oh my god, oh my god, oh m-my god. We- what- oh n-n-no.” </p><p>“Calm down! It’s okay!”</p><p>“It’s n-not okay! H-How is th-this okay?</p><p>“Shh! Don’t be so loud, you’re screaming!”</p><p>“I think this s-situation warrants a bit of screaming, don’t you? That’s the natural response to extreme stressors, afterall. If you don’t expel frustration is a healthy manner, it will-”</p><p>“I’d hardly call this an extreme stressor,” she said.</p><p>“I would!” He wrung his hands together, peering over, looking at the people on the basketball court. Well, one in particular. “R-Right there- oh, god. He-”</p><p>“He won’t bite.” She rolled her eyes. “Derek is really nice!”</p><p>“I k-know he’s n-nice! T-Take me home! Take me home NOW.” Spencer spun on his heel, but Penny grabbed at the back of his shirt and held him in place. </p><p>“We just came all this way!” she protested. “ Look… we don’t have to say anything, okay? We can just… observe. Like… like an experiment." </p><p>“This is n-not like an experiment at all.”</p><p>“An analysis?”</p><p>“That doesn’t even make any <em>sense</em>.”</p><p>“Part of it makes sense,” Penny said low under her breath while she was looking down at the basketball court. Spencer turned back around. </p><p>“W-what did you say?” Looking at her confused. </p><p>“Nothing! I said we’re staying, and you’re going to stalk your hot boyfriend, and you’re going to like it!” </p><p>Spencer crossed his arms. “You can’t make me!”</p><p>But she could. </p><p>She and him were standing behind a large oak tree, the leaves silently drifting to the ground like falling starts of reds and golds. To Spencer’s delight, the weather was rather bearable- his cardigan alone was keeping him warm despite it creeping slowly out of the autumn months into the harshness of winter.</p><p>“Oh, look,” Penny said. Her head was poking out from behind the wide trunk. “He made a basket! Go Derek!” </p><p>Spencer watched her dance around, a cheesy smile on her face, and silently wondered if that’s how <em>he</em> should act. Afterall, <em>he</em> was the boyfr-</p><p>Oh, no. No. </p><p>“Pennny!” he whined, his back against the tree, slumped down, but not quite enough to touch the dirty ground. “Stop! He might see you! Stop moving around! Oh, my god. What are we doing here?”</p><p>“Shhh, Spence. Relax!” she said, but calmed herself down anyway. She came over and pulled him up by the hand. He tried resisting, but really, when Penny set her mind to something, there was no stopping her. Then she had her hands on his shoulder, turning him around, making him look down at Derek playing ball. </p><p>Playing ball in a black tank top and those sporty shorts with the stripes. <em>The ones you hate</em>, Spencer thought to himself. <em>The ones all the mean kids used to wear</em>.</p><p>Except Derek wasn’t mean. Derek was nice, really nice, sweet, even. Sweet and wonderful and romantic. Sexy, and overwhelming, oh. Derek was so nice. Derek was running down the court- he spun around, ducked, went right under someone's outstretched arms, oh- jumped up! 

“Yes!” Spencer said, giddy, bouncing on his heels. “Goal!” </p><p>“Oh, my god.” Penny laughed. “Spencer, you’re too cute.” </p><p>“I am not cute!” He huffed. “What’s the score, do you think? Is Derek winning? I bet he’s winning.” He was looking at him with wonder, like he hung the moon and all the stars. </p><p>Penny shrugged. “I wasn’t keeping score. But probably. I mean <em>look</em> at him.”</p><p>Spencer turned to her, inched a little back so he was fully hidden by the tree again. “I-I’m not looking.” </p><p>“Oh, honey, you’re looking.” She grinned. “Actually… hold on…” Penny rummaged around in her purse for her phone and flipped it open. She glanced down at the basketball court and then back over at Spencer. "We can do better than just looking."</p><p>“Penny.. I-I swear, if you’re doing what I-I think you’re doing…” </p><p>She squealed into her phone with no regard for Spencer’s mortal peril. “Derrrrrrek!” Didn’t she know that voices carried outside? Oh, god, he was going to have to start digging his grave. At least under a pretty oak tree wouldn’t be the worst spot.</p><p>“Hi! Uh huh, yep. For that sultry voice? Of course.” She paused. “Mmhm. Actually, our Junior Genius is here with me right now. You want to talk to him? Oh who am I kidding? Of course you do! One sec.”</p><p>Spencer swatted at the phone and whispered at her to STOP it and GO AWAY, but she wouldn’t, just kept wiggling the phone at him. “Penny! N-No! I can’t." </p><p>“C’mon, Spencey, your boy toy wants you, he’s asking for you.” </p><p>“H-He’s He-” Spencer flushed hot. </p><p>Penny was back on the phone with Derek, who’s voice could be heard faintly, and Spencer longed to hear it loud and clear, the phone pressed up against him, every sweet, smooth syllable making him smile. </p><p>“He’s saying pleaseee,” she said.</p><p>Spencer ducked his head and groaned. Even though his hands were shaking and he could barely breathe at a normal rate, he wanted to hear Derek even more. “Fine!” Though the thought of him only a couple hundred feet away made him drop the phone on the red leaves; his palms were sweating, and he grabbed it after apologizing to Penny.</p><p>“Hey, Baby,” Derek said. Spencer felt butterflies in his chest. He missed Derek so much, even if they just spoke that morning. </p><p>“H-Hi, Derek,” he whispered.</p><p>“You missing me, huh? What’s Penny doing calling me, when your phone works perfectly well?” he teased. Spencer could hear him ginning. He could practically see- </p><p>Spencer glanced up at Penny; she looked so pleased with herself. He inched closer to the edge of the tree and peeped out. <em>Oh.</em> there he was, looking miraculous, standing off the the side, right in the sun, huge biceps, oh- </p><p>“Spencer? Pretty boy?”</p><p>“S-Sorry. I, uh. I d-do miss you…” Spencer bit his lip and giggled. He wished Penny would go away; he could feel her eyes burning into his back. More importantly, though, he could see the way Derek’s face lit up in a huge grin, and how he looked down at the ground bashfully. </p><p>He didn’t realise how much he was missing not seeing facial expressions and body language. Watching Derek was intoxicating. </p><p>“Awe, I’ve been missing you too. Did you know that?” Derek licked his lips. “I think about you all the time.”</p><p>“A-All-” He faltered, his heart was hammering in his chest. There was such a rush of emotion like he'd never felt before, so much happening all at once; so much excitement, terror, and <em>Derek</em>. </p><p>“You better tell that nosy friend of yours how much I appreciate her if it means I get to hear your cute little voice.”<br/></p>
<p>
“D-Derek, stop it.” Spencer ducked his head down. “Y-You’re m-make me blush…” </p><p>“Wish I could see it,” Derek hummed. “What are you and Penny up to, baby?”  </p><p>“U-up to?” He looked down to see Derek drinking water from his water bottle, watching the way his muscles moved, the way he looked so calm and confident. “I- w-we. —Penny!” He shoved the phone at her. <em>“Take it,”</em> he hissed. </p><p>“Little Genius’s answering service! How can I assist you,” Penny sing-songed. She and Derek chatted on and on, but Spencer could only focus on Derek standing down on the basketball court looking so incredibly handsome. It was like he was the only one there; no one even registered. It was just Derek, Derek, Derek. </p><p>And then Derek looked his way. Ah! He ducked behind the tree and panicked. What if he- no. </p><p>Penny said her goodbyes and smiled at him, looking over the moon.  </p><p>Someone passed by on a bicycle and Spencer’s belly felt hot and tight and weird. He wasn’t looking- he shouldn’t even be- he shouldn’t. He couldn’t <em>believe</em>- “We h-have to go home! Penny! I bet he s-saw us. I d-don’t even know why we’re here.” </p><p>“To see your-”</p><p>“Penny, we’re being really creepy.” He picked at his nail anxiously. “Really, really, creepy. Like the kind of people I read about in my textbooks.” </p><p>“Oh, please.” She swatted away his hand that was just about to draw blood from his nail bed. “Would a creep have this sense of style? I mean look at me.” She batted her lashes and flared her dress up with her other hand. It was black everywhere: black and lace and polka dots and glitter, dark and glitzy all at once. </p><p>“Wait- oh." Spencer saw something out of the corner of his eye, a bunch of shadows moving. Penny peeped over and told him Derek was leaving with his friends. </p><p>“Good, then we can go,” Spencer said with a sigh. </p><p>“Yeah, go right on after him!” She giggled mischievously. “It’s not over yet!”</p><p>“Penny, no! We have no idea where-”</p><p>“Oh, I have every idea,” She said as she was trying to drag him away from the tree and him down the slight slope towards the basketball courts. “How do you think I knew exactly where he was today, good luck? No way. I hacked- I mean <em>found</em> his schedule.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you!” He whined. “Wait- w-where is he going? Oh, my god! Duck!” Spencer squealed and jumped behind the oak tree, scrunched up in a little ball with his arms covering his head, almost as if it would make him invisible. “I-Is h-he looking?”</p><p>“No, he’s not.” Penny giggled. “He left.” </p><p>Spencer moved his arms a little  bit so he could see her through the cracks. “W-where did you say h-he was going?”</p><p>Penny grinned and held out her hand to him. “Get up off the ground and i’ll show you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lmao I love these guys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Oh, shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the last chapter Penny dragged Spencer to UV without him knowing, and they proceeded to stalk Derek.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Penny grinned and held out her hand to him. “Get up off the ground and i’ll show you.”</em>
</p><p>Okay. </p><p>He took her hand. </p><p>Penny dragged him back to the bus stop and they boarded the 9:15 to Main Street. Within ten minutes they were getting off on a busy sidewalk and everything was moving fast. People were passing, cars were honking, and dogs were barking. </p><p>“Here,” Penny said. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a pair of headphones. His headphones, to be exact, and he shot her a look of confusion because he couldn’t remember her taking them, which meant she must have been sneaky about it and done it when he wasn’t looking. “Put them on,” she commanded, but didn’t even let him try, just got real close and slid them over his ears for him. “That better?”</p><p>The noises really did die out, and he didn’t feel like his skin was crawling anymore. He nodded.</p><p>She held out her arm. “C’mon. I don’t want to lose you, my precious little cargo.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes but linked up arms with her; he didn’t fancy getting lost either. </p><p>She ushered him a few blocks down, then to the right, the left, and then left again before they were standing in front of a huge campus. </p><p>“University of Virginia,” Spencer said as he looked up at the big stone plaque that was looking back at him menacingly. <em>Not here for learning, are you?</em> It seemed to say. </p><p>And, no— for once, he wasn’t at a University for learning. </p><p>Though Penny might suggest otherwise, he thought, something along the lines of learning about boys and flirting and, ugh. He really didn’t need to think about that. </p><p>“Derek doesn't have class today, Penny.” </p><p>“I know,” she said. Then she dragged him through campus, which was way too risky for his taste, what if someone saw him and recognized him? But then he remembered he didn’t have any friends and the only people who might know him were old professors. </p><p>It was nice, though, seeing the old buildings, something he always loved but never got too into. They were full of history and stories that he’d love to know. One in particular stood there in magnificent form, all pillars and designs of hand carved marble. Very neoclassical, he thought. </p><p>“He’s in there.” Penny pointed to it. </p><p>“The Library?” Spencer glanced at the glass door with a much more modern design: semi-opaque lettering in blocky letters reading: <em>ALDERMAN LIBRARY</em>. </p><p>“Yeah, silly. You aren’t the only one allowed to stick their nose in a book.” She dragged him up the steps. “Derek is a smart cookie.” </p><p>“I <em>know</em> he’s smart!” Spencer scoffed, a bit offended that Penny was trying to tell him what Derek is and isn’t as if he wasn’t the one that talks to him everyday and talks about school, theories, research articles, and a whole myriad of topics that someone without a love for learning wouldn’t be able to put up with. “We talk about smart stuff all the time.”</p><p>The librarian at the front desk looked up and shushed them. “Keep it down. This is a library,” she said.  </p><p>Spencer blushed beet red and Penny looked apologetic. “Sorry! We will, I promise,” she whispered, then mimed zipping her lips closed. Spencer only looked at the floor, too afraid to make eye contact with her. </p><p>The librarians at <em>his</em> University all loved him, even saved books for him that they thought he might enjoy, and Janice, his favorite, even baked him cookies sometimes. This librarian definitely did not like him as much as Janice did. </p><p>He slid off his headphones and followed Penny silently up the stairs. After passing the Fiction R-W section, the Fiction X-Z section, and the Romantic Literature A-F section, he saw him. </p><p>He saw him sitting at a table that sat against the wall, the morning sun bathing the room in golden light, with his textbooks open, and a pencil dangling from between his lips. He was gorgeous. </p><p>Spencer felt his heart start to race, his stomach explode with butterflies, and his hands start to tremble. It was like the first time he heard his voice all over again, only worse. Ten times, no, one hundred, no, one <em>thousand</em> times worse! </p><p>“C’mon, let’s sit back here,” Penny whispered, tugging him away. </p><p>Spencer pried his gaze away from Derek but it was difficult. Connecting Derek’s face and body to his beautiful, soothing voice… he couldn’t think of a more perfect person if he tried. </p><p>He felt Penny pushing him down into a seat and sliding book towards him. “Haven’t you ever stalked anyone before?” she whispered. “Put this book up, pretend like you're reading it!” She pushed it up higher when he propped it up only a bit. “So he can’t see you, silly!” </p><p>Spencer nodded, barely listening to her, and held up this book- something on Russian literature- so that he could just barely peek out from the top. “No, as a m-matter of fact, I have not,” he told her. </p><p>“Well, I have. So, we’re going to do this right if you don’t want to get caught.” She held up her own book. “Rule one: no talking. Rule two: hide behind something big. Rule three: if he turns, DUCK.” </p><p>Spencer gave her a look and scoffed. “I could have told you that much. You just made those up on the spot.” </p><p>She rolled her eyes. “Just so you know, I’m not a fan of this whole lie-detector thing you’ve got going on.” She flipped a page to a picture of a medieval device that cut off heads. “You’re getting too powerful.”</p><p>“Powerful?” He giggled. “Me? Have you seen me?” </p><p>She sideeyed him and giggled right back. “You might be soft, sweetie, but you’re stronger than you realize.” </p><p>Spencer tried to hide his smile unsuccessfully. “Just shhh, and let me watch.” </p><p>Penny grinned.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>. . .</p>
</div>The two of them sat there for close to two hours just silently doing their own thing while keeping an eye on derek. Penny had her laptop out and was working away on some program or something that Spencer didn’t feel like trying to understand. In front of him was a pretty big stack of books, all of which he already read cover to cover with his speed-reading, although nowhere near what he was able to accomplish in that amount of time.<p>He nudged Penny in the side with his elbow and made her get another book for him because he was too scared to move and she came back with three more: one on architecture, and two on modern day poetry. He held out his hand without looking away from what he was focused on and she giggled, much to his disdain. He huffed and set it down on the table. </p><p>The subject of the books didn’t matter to him so much, since he was more focused on the back of Derek’s head than what he was reading. Not just the back of his head, though, but his shoulders, his back… he couldn’t tear his eyes away from him for more than five seconds at a time. </p><p>Derek was just studying, studying. Spencer found it extremely attractive. It was no shocker that he had a thing for academics, and seeing the guy he was into pour over book after book, taking diligent notes, well, it was nerd heaven.</p><p>Eventually, it began approaching noon, and both Spencer and Penny had rumbling stomachs having skipped their usual coffee and treats break that they usually have around brunch. </p><p>“What’s in your bag?” Spencer turned to her and whispered. </p><p>“What?” She looked up from her laptop. </p><p>He poked at her messenger bag with his finger and raised his eyebrows. “You have snacks?”</p><p>Penny laughed. “Do I have snacks? Who do you take me for, little genius?” She rummaged around in it and pulled out a handful of granola bars, candies, and even an apple. “I always come prepared.” </p><p>Spencer grinned at her and snatched up a raspberry granola bar before tearing it open and munching on it, not noticing all the loud crinkling of the wrapper in the quiet library. </p><p>“Spencer!” she hissed. </p><p>“Ah!” Derek was starting to turn around. “R-Rule three!” he squealed, and ducked under the table so fast Penny’s head spun. He waited there for a minute and found Penny giggling a whole lot when he peered back up. “I-Is h-he l-looking?” </p><p>She nodded her head, still giggling, and looking between him and Derek. “No, sweetie. The coast is clear.” </p><p>Spencer climbed back up to his seat and cursed the granola bar still sitting there on the table. He picked it up by the very edge of the wrapper, pinching it like it was made of toxic waste, and dropped it in the garbage can behind them. “Maybe we should go,” he said in a whisper. </p><p>Penny smirked playfully. “Are you sure? I think there’s still a lot of fun to be had.” </p><p>“Almost getting caught red handed is not my idea of fun,” he said. “Some people don’t get off on the fear of getting caught.” He tapped on  her laptop screen and looked at her pointedly. “I know more than you think I do.” </p><p>Penny looked at him almost scandalized, ready to open her mouth and say something no doubt denying his implications, but the both of them looked up instead, hearing someone talking.</p><p>She was dressed neatly in form fitting olive green cargo pants and a tight black shirt with a leather jacket over top. She was standing awful close to Derek. Spencer didn’t like her already.</p><p>“Hey, hotstuff,” she said. “Hitting the books yet again?” </p><p>Spencer watched Derek tear his eyes away from his textbook and look up at her. He could see his side profile from his viewpoint and help up a big book to cover his face like Penny taught him, only peering out the top. </p><p>“Elle, hey,” Derek said in that warm voice of his; it made Spencer melt just a tiny bit. </p><p>She leaned against the table and crossed her arms. Her hair was just barely touching her shoulders, very nicely cut into a long bob. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Have you been here all morning?”</p><p>Derek shrugged. “Gotta stay sharp, Greenaway. Don’t tell me you're slackin’. It’s no fun without a little bit of competition.” </p><p>Oh, he smiled. </p><p>“Please.” She grinned. “What competition? I could outperform you on any test, any paper, any day of the week. And I don’t need to sit around and study for it.” She flicked him on the head, and Spencer jerked a bit in his seat, for what, he thought, he wasn’t sure— it wasn’t like he was going to jump up and defend his- his, Derek. Derek could defend himself way better than Spencer ever could. </p><p>“You and that ego, I almost forgot about it for a minute there,” he teased. </p><p>“That’s your first mistake.” She winked at him. “Hey, so it’s noon. Do you want to go get some lunch? I’m starved.” </p><p>“Nah, I’ve got a lot I still need to work on,” Derek said. </p><p>Spencer huffed, only stopping himself from making a noise by clamping his hand over his mouth. He looked over at Penny who was watching with interest. </p><p>“Oh, come on! Take a break. I know you need to eat. Everyone needs to eat. Don’t make me make you.” </p><p>“Eh.” Derek leaned back in his chair. </p><p>“It’s just lunch, man. It’s not like I’m asking you out on a date. Come to the cafeteria with me!” She laughed, still leaning back on the desk and looking at him with crossed arms and puppy dog eyes. </p><p>Derek’s face dropped as she said it, and so did Spencer’s stomach. </p><p>He didn’t like that feeling one bit. </p><p>“I…” Derek laughed, almost nervously, or maybe that was what tiny little bit of hope was left inside Spencer saying that. Derek crossed his arms and looked up at her, and said in a voice that was definitely louder than he was talking before, “Good. ‘Cause I don’t think my boyfriend would appreciate that.”</p><p>Spencer gasped, audibly. He shoved the book all the way in front of his face and he felt his cheeks burn hot behind it. Penny was looking at him with a knowing, goofy smile. Boyfriend? Derek called him his boyfriend? He was talking about him, right? Oh, god. Boyfriend! He was a boyfriend! <em>Derek’s</em> boyfriend. He wanted to melt right into the carpet.</p><p>Elle scrunched up her face in a laugh and said, “Shh! We’re in a library. And don’t I know it? You certainly talk about him enough. I could become a millionaire on Jeopardy if there was a category based on that kid.”</p><p>Spencer could hear Derek laugh in that sincere way that he loved so much, and felt his heart race in his chest.“Yeah, okay. The only category you’d get right would be ‘Every Single Gun on Earth’. Can I get, ‘I have an obsession with firearms for two hundred?’”</p><p>Elle rolled her eyes. “Oh, shut it! So like guns? It’s not like you don’t have a Glock stashed under your pillow.” She stuck out her tongue. “So you coming to lunch, or what? Last offer.” </p><p>Derek shut his textbook and shrugged.</p><p>Looks like he and Penny were going to lunch, Spencer decided. </p><p>The two of them, the creepy ones, not the other two, tiptoed out a respectable distance away in an attempt to be stealthy. Penny shoved a pair of oversized heart shaped sunglasses on Spencer’s face just in case he needed a little extra disguise, and ended up outside sitting at table two down from Derek and Elle’s, partially hidden by a pretty azalea bush. </p><p>Spencer had a plate of beef and noodles in front of him, slurping it up fast, while Penny had her laptop out again, fingers typing away on the keyboard, and a french fry hanging idly from her mouth. </p><p>“What do you think they’re talking about?” Spencer asked. </p><p>Penny gleaned up for a moment, watching Derek and Elle laugh thoughter. “I don’t know. School, guns, whatever it is hot people talk about?”</p><p>Spencer leaned closer trying to hear more, but it was very noisy outside with everyone chatting over lunch. He really couldn’t hear much of anything at all, and instead just sulked as he twirled his fork in his noodles. At least he was getting good food out of it; either he UV cafeteria was outstanding or he was just really hungry. </p><p>Derek tossed his sandwich wrapper in the trash after some time, and Elle got up, and leaned down to catch Derek in a one handed hug. Spencer felt a spike of jealousy jab him right in the chest. It didn’t feel good, not at all, even if Derek did tell her he was… taken. </p><p>He looked down, feeling sorry for himself, and then Elle was gone. </p><p>That did feel a little bit better, he had to admit. It was much more appealing watching Derek when he didn’t have a pretty girl next to him. Spencer smiled, and looked over at Penny who was avoiding his eyes. Weird, he thought. He shoved a forkful of noodles in his mouth and looked back over at—</p><p>Derek was gone. </p><p>Oh, but his things were still there. His bag, his jacket, his text book. Where did he go? Maybe the bathroom, maybe for a napkin, maybe—</p><p>“Hey, Pretty boy,” a voice- not just any voice- a deep, beautiful, awe-inspiring voice said from behind him. </p><p>Oh, s-shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading ❤️ I really appreciate it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Talk to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the last chapter Spencer and Penny were stalking Derek at UV and the two dorks got caught red-handed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer gasped, fell face first into the table in some terrible display of fight or flight response. He certainly would not have been spared by the dinosaurs had he been alive back then. </p><p>“Woah,” Derek said. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Spencer groaned while he was shaking violently with nerves. He scrambled under the desk, knocking his shin into the table legs in the process, and put his hands over his head while wishing Derek would woosh away into thin air. He wished the nightmare would be over. Why did he let Penny drag him to some unknown place? Why did he go along with following Derek? Why did he think it was going to be a good idea?! Oh, right; he <em>didn’t!</em> </p><p>“Spencer, why are you hiding down there?” Derek asked. Even with his hands covering his face, he could still sense him squatting down to his level. Spencer didn’t answer. </p><p>He didn’t think he could, didn’t want to. Wouldn’t. No words were coming, just flashes of terrible, horrible scenes including Derek’s disgusted face when he saw him and lots and lots of mocking laughter. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Penny said above. “He does this. Just give him a minute.”</p><p>“He hides under tables from his boyfriends often?” Derek laughed. God, what a great laugh. </p><p>Penny shrugged. “He leads an interesting life.” </p><p>Time ticked by with Penny and Derek waiting silently, and then Derek started talking again. He almost let himself feel relaxed by the sounds of his voice, but the present situation was not going to allow that. All he wanted to do was be far, far away with a book and 24oz of hot coffee in his hands, not trapped in a small space like a small animal. </p><p>With vicious predators looming closeby.  </p><p>“Spencer? Spencer, can you look at me?” He refused to look. He couldn’t. How on earth did Derek expect him to look at him? What an impossible feat! </p><p>He started breathing fast, felt his mind spinning again. </p><p>“Maybe I shouldn’t have come over…” Derek looked up at Penny. </p><p>Spencer shrunk even further into a ball. He had to get out. He<em> had to.</em> He had to make a run for it!</p><p>“No!” she insisted.  “Trust me, we had to rip the bandaid off or he would have never agreed, not in a million years.” She looked down at Spencer. “We just want the best for you, sweetie.” </p><p>“She’s right, Spence, we just want you to be happy. Everything’s okay. You’re okay.” </p><p>But he was not okay. </p><p>His thoughts were bouncing around at lightning speed and he quick-madeup his mind. He scrambled out from under the table and made a mad dash in the direction of the bathrooms that he spotted when they came in. He flew down the stairs two at a time and tripped at the bottom falling on his undone shoelace. </p><p>Derek was calling after him, “Spence, wait!” </p><p>He hoped they weren’t watching, but he knew that they were, adding so much more embarrassment to fuel the fire. The bathroom was just steps away- he ran in and slammed the door shut. </p><p>“Hey!” he heard the librarian shout outside. </p><p>He didn’t have time to worry about that. There were much more pressing matters at hand. He pressed his back against the door and slid down until his knees were up against his chest, then reached up and turned the lock with a heavy click.</p><p>Not even a minute later, Penny was knocking at the door, asking to be let in, and when he didn’t comply she was apologizing for setting him up and ambushing him. (Though she still held firm that he had to face his fears and meet face to face)</p><p>I’m never going to watch another Dr. who with you ever again!” he shouted through the door. “And we’re not going to comic con together anymore! You can find another fourth doctor.” </p><p>Penny was quiet for a second. “...I’m sorry.” </p><p>Spencer grumbled something but didn’t say anything further because he was really mad at her and didn't want to say anything he would come to regret. Like that he wouldn’t go to comic con with her- because he already crocheted more than half of the fourth doctor's purple scarf and what was he going to do with it now? Crocheting was hard- it took him months to make it!</p><p>“Just open the door. Please?”</p><p>He didn’t answer. </p><p>Looking around the room, he wondered how he could get out of the bathroom without them noticing but short of climbing out of the window or crawling through the vent system, he was out of luck.</p><p>The window was deadbolted shut, but looking at the air vent… maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea after all? He was rather thin; he could fit. </p><p>So he stood up and looked at the metal plate. It would only require a basic phillips head screwdriver, which he could substitute with his University key card. He grabbed it from the retractable clip wheel on his belt and put it perfectly in the screw notch. It fit.  </p><p>Then his pocket started vibrating. He dropped the keycard but it zipped back to the wheel, and he pawed at his pocket. </p><p>
  <em>Bzzzz. Bzzzz. </em>
</p><p>His phone was ringing. He flipped it open. “Hello?”</p><p>“Don't hang up. Please,” Derek pleaded. </p><p>“D-D-D-Der-Der-” he stuttered. He shut the phone and dropped the call. </p><p>It rang again. <em>Bzzz. Bzzzz. </em></p><p>“H-Hello?”</p><p>“Just one minute, baby, please? Can you do that for me? Give me one minute? Just listen, hm?”</p><p>Spencer didn’t hang up, despite every other fiber of his being screaming at him to shut the phone. His hand was twitching, but he just couldn’t. He couldn't because Derek.</p><p>Derek was asking so sweetly, how could he say no? To that voice that he’d come to adore? To fall asleep to at night, and say goodmorning to when he woke up? The one  that told him how pretty and adorable he was, who told him he was smart and funny, and worth every ounce of affection he was getting? </p><p>He nodded but Derek couldn’t see. But he must have taken the lack of a dial tone as an answer because he was continuing on with his little speech. </p><p>“Spencer, you mean so much to me. I don’t want you to be afraid of me. I don’t want you to think I’d ever do anything that would hurt you. I would never. We don’t even have to meet if you don’t want to. I’m not going to push you into anything, okay?”</p><p>Spencer didn’t answer. </p><p>“But I don’t want you scared out of your mind, hiding in a bathroom somewhere without your friend, a hundred miles from home. So maybe we can talk a little bit and when you calm down, you can come outside to Penny and you don’t have to see me.”</p><p>Spencer nodded his head, thinking that plan sounded a whole lot better than transversing the air vents. Derek was waiting for him to reply but his throat felt constricted. He rubbed his throat, ducked his head down further between his legs, and choked out, “S-Sixty s-seven m-miles.”</p><p>God, then Derek laughed, laughed at his stupid brain that always felt the need interject to with the most precise information, even if it wasn’t relevant or needed. He’d give a million statistics and random facts if it meant he could hear Derek’s laugh, though. </p><p>“There’s my guy,” Derek said sweetly. “Look, Spence, let’s try something. Close your eyes.”</p><p>Spencer already had them closed, but he said, “O-Okay.” </p><p>“Good. Now take a deep breath in and hold it.” Derek paused for seven seconds, Spencer counted. “And let it out. Now I want you to imagine that you’re at home in bed, it’s eight o’clock at night, you’re in your star trek pajamas and you’re about to call me up.”</p><p>Spencer thought about exactly that; it wasn’t hard since he did it nearly every night (with different pajamas) and his picture perfect memory didn’t hurt either. It felt extremely vivid. </p><p>“It’s not too cold, not too hot in your room. The lights are off except for that lamp on your bedside that’s giving off that yellow-light you told me about once. What was it- I don’t know, I forget, but you know what I’m talking about. It’s all nice and cozy. You’ve got your favorite blanket over your shoulders and you’re smiling. I love it when you smile, baby.” </p><p>Spencer imagined every little detail down to the soft little lint balls that come off his purple cotton blanket. It was immersive and calming; Derek knew exactly what he was doing. Spencer didn’t feel like he was trapped in the bathroom anymore, but at home where he felt safe and secure. </p><p>“W-When I t-think about y-you,” he whispered. </p><p>“Hm? What about when you think about me, Pretty boy?” Derek said with an obvious smile on his face because it seeped into his tone.</p><p>“T-That’s when,” Spencer took a deep breath, because he still felt the remnants of anxiety on him. “W-When I s-smile.”  </p><p>Derek made a clicking sound with his tongue and cooed happily at him. “Aweee. Spencer, keep saying things like that and you’re going to make my heart melt.” </p><p>“Impossible,” he came back with. </p><p>“Oh yeah?” I’d love to know exactly why, smarty pants.”</p><p>Spencer straightened himself up a bit and told him, even if he was stuttering the entire time. Derek never commented on it, not even how he was doing it twice as much as normal. He got to the end of his long winded explanation with a grin and filled with that sense of wonder that he always got talking about something scientific. </p><p>“Wow. How ‘bout that?” Derek simply said. Spencer knew that Derek didn’t exactly care about all of the technicalities and conditions related to cardiology, but he could tell that he was interested, just because he knew every tone that Derek had, and he was using his genuinely listening voice. </p><p>There was that one, distracted voice, confident voice, convincing voice, shy voice, unsure voice, and his personal favorite… aroused voice. But he couldn’t think about <em>that</em> one at the present moment. </p><p>“How’re you feeling, Spence? Still feel scared? Or do you want to come out?”</p><p>Spencer let out a whimper and was thrust rudely into the realization that he was actually in the bathroom of UV with actual Derek actually standing ten actual feet away. </p><p>“S-Scared,” he whispered, his voice shaking. “P-Please don’t m-make me.” </p><p>“I’d never make you do anything,” he said with conviction. “How about I tell you about the time I flew to Chicago to visit my Ma and ended up sitting next to a real astronaut? Worked at NASA and worked on the rovers that went to Mars?”</p><p>“S-Spirit and O-Opportunity, 2004.” </p><p>“So you know everything about it, don’t you? I should have guessed,” Derek said fondly. </p><p>“N-No! Please. Tell me.” </p><p>“I don’t believe that for a second, genius.” Spencer imagined Derek winking as he said it. Sometimes Derek would tell him when he was winking because they couldn’t give off verbal cues like that, but this time it went without saying. “But I’ll tell you anyway. So I sat down and the first thing he said was…” </p><p>Spencer sighed and sat back. His body was unfurled now; he didn’t feel the need to be squished into a little ball anymore, as if he would just implode and disappear. He licked his lips as he listened to Derek’s voice, all the inflection and deep tones that he loved so much. It was music to his ears. He felt so much better just by listening. Derek always made all this worries disappear. Derek was the best thing that ever happened to him. He was silly to be hiding away from him like a frightened little rabbit, even if that was exactly how he felt. His therapist would be rolling her eyes, well, no she would never do that, but Spencer could imagine  it that way, about him acting this way. She would definitely be telling him to face his fears. Just like Penny. Maybe he should fire the therapist and just see Penny instead. It's not like he didn't already listen to all her advice.</p><p>But he should face his fears. He should. He couldn't, but he should. In a perfect word, he would have met Derek at a candle lit dinner with music playing softly in the background and he would smile and tell Derek how handsome he looked but... that wasn't real life. Real life was pushing yourself even when you felt like you were going to die of nerves. Trembling and doing it anyway. Knowing you might fail, and doing it anyway.</p><p> “D-Derek?” Spencer asked halfway through a sentence, causing him to fall silent. If he didn’t blurt it out that very second, he wasn’t sure he ever would. “I-I’m… I-I think I’m r-ready.” </p><p>“Ready?” he said. “Are you sure, baby? You don’t have to. We can keep talking.”</p><p>“N-no.” He steeled his nerves. He could do it. He had to. It was just turning the knob and walking outside, right? There was no harm in that. </p><p>“Penny will be right outside for you, Spence. You’re being so brave. I’m really proud of you, baby.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah?” Spencer’s heart fluttered in his chest. Derek was the best. Derek was so sweet. He was caring and everything about him made him want to melt. </p><p>Made his heart want to melt, even if that was impossible. </p><p>“Yeah, I am. You’re so strong. You always face your fears. Remember when you first called me and how nervous you were about it? How you wanted to hang up and forget you even tried it out?” Derek hummed. “And now look at you. You call me up everyday, you have me calling you up everyday. You don’t even bat an eye at it now. And look how happy it’s made you.”</p><p>Spencer got up to his feet and brushed the gross dust off his pants. He put a hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath. In, hold for seven, and out. “You’re t-the one that’s m-made me h-happy. You m-made me brave.”</p><p>Spencer could hear Derek’s voice not only through the phone but on the other side of the door now. “Nah, baby. That’s all you.”</p><p>His hand was shaking as he put it on in the knob. “Der?” he asked. He never used that nickname before but it slipped out so naturally. “W-Will you s-stay?”</p><p>“You want me to stay? Are you sure?” </p><p>Spencer let out a breathy, shaky laugh. No, he wasn’t sure. Absolutely not. No way on God’s green earth was he sure. “Y-Yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for another cliff hanger lol ❤️<br/>And sorry I replied to everyone’s comments super late lmao. Next chap we’ll finally get some sweet meet up ✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Statistically, he...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the last chapter Spencer hid under the desk in the library from Derek and ran away, locking himself in the bathroom to escape. Derek talked him down eventually, and Spencer made the decision that he wanted to face his fears and meet Derek IRL.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“D-Derek?”</p><p>“Yeah, Spence?”</p><p>“C-Can C-Can y-you c-close your e-eyes?” </p><p>“Close my eyes? Yeah, of course. I can do that.” </p><p>Spencer didn't hear much and wasn’t sure if he did. “A-Are t-they c-closed?”</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“P-Promise?”</p><p>“Yeah, Pretty boy, I promise,” Derek said. </p><p>“Y-You’re n-not lying?” </p><p>“When have I ever lied to you?” He chuckled. </p><p>Spencer paused. “Penny, is h-he telling the t-truth?” </p><p>“Aw, you wound me,” Derek replied.</p><p>“He’s telling the truth,” Penny said. “Are you gonna come out now?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, one s-sec.” Spencer took a minute to gather himself together. He took a few deep breaths- deep breath in, hold for seven seconds, and out. First he counted in German, then Italian, then Portaguese. He stepped out of the bathroom with his eyes closed. His head was spinning, but he could do it. He was strong. That’s what Derek always told him, and Derek never lied.</p><p> He opened his eyes to see both of them standing a few feet away, Penny looking at him cautiously like he was a frightened little rabbit that might hop away at the first sign of trouble, and Derek looking like something out of a Calvin Klein magazine.</p><p>He opened his mouth to say his first proper ‘hi’ but nothing came out. The sight of him standing right there in front of him took his breath away. </p><p>“I heard the door. Penny,” Derek whispered. “Did he come out?” </p><p>“Of the closet? Oh, yeah. A long time ago.” </p><p>Derek made an impatient sound except he was smiling (who could resist Penny?) and made some sort of sound- a bark, or a laugh, Spencer wasn't sure, couldn’t tell what with being so nervous and anticipating the worst. </p><p>Penny grinned. “But yeah, he is. He’s looking like a cute lil snack.” </p><p>Spencer blushed at the sound of that. “Penny!” He looked at Derek and couldn't tear his eyes away. Even with his hand over his face- and what a <em>big</em> hand- Derek looked stunning. Stunning, and so up close. He wanted to get even closer and inspect him from head to toe so he could live in his memory forever. </p><p>“Hello?” Derek asked. </p><p>Spencer backed up like a frightened animal. Penny looked at him. “That’s your queue,” she said, and motioned towards an unaware Derek with a nod of the head. </p><p>“H-Hi,” he managed. His voice was shaking, about to break. </p><p>“I’m not going to bite. You’re safe with me, I promise.” Derek always sounded so soothing; he had this natural comfort about him. It was entirely disarming. </p><p>“I-I k-know.” Spencer gulped and took a few steps towards him, but didn’t give him the okay to open his eyes yet. He took in the way Derek’s muscles moved behind his shirt, how they were tight in places and soft in others. The smoothness of his skin. The smell of soap and cologne. The body heat radiating off of him. Something so natural and commonplace, yet Spencer couldn’t get enough of it. </p><p>Normally the feeling of someone else’s physical proximity sickened him (except Prenny) because heat meant skin and skin meant bacteria and bacteria meant squirmy disgusting germs, and he actively tried to get away from those as fast as possible. Preferably to a sink with soap and water. But he didn’t feel that way about Derek. Derek didn’t feel like bacteria, didn’t make his skin crawl or his brain itchy. Instead, he made his heart pound and his fingers feel like they were being magnetized towards him. </p><p>“Are you just going to stare?” Derek asked. “Because it’s okay if you are. You can look all you want, I’m yours to stare at, but if you are, then I want to know so I can flex.” </p><p>Spencer immediately flushed red hot hearing Derek flirt with him so shamelessly right there in public. “I-I-I-”</p><p>Derek was grinning. </p><p>“I-I I w-was. I w-was l-looking. I-I’m s-sorry.”</p><p>“No, hey, hey. Look all you want, Pretty boy, like I just said: Yours to admire.” He flexed his bicep with his free arm and grinned again. </p><p>“O-Oh.” Spencer lightly gasped. He felt like putty. He giggled and blushed again at how unraveled Derek was making him; he was used to being shy and quiet, but never over a cute boy. Never, ever over a cute boy flirting with him. He had exactly zero experience with that scenario. </p><p>“U-Uh.” Spencer was standing there with his hand out, inches away from that body heart like he was afraid to touch and Penny came close, moving his hand as if he were incapable himself (he was) and putting it right on Derek. <em>Right on Derek.</em> He touched Derek! </p><p> </p><p>His breath hitched and Derek gave a warm laugh which only made his heart fall even farther into his butt. He was wam. So warm, and lovely, and smooth. Spencer briefly wondered how he could still like him when he was effectively treating him like a petting zoo, but he decided not to question it. He would go with the flow for once. Or, with Derek, all the time, it seemed.</p><p>“Y-You c-can look,” Spencer said. He let his hand fall down, still too nervous to be touching him when they finally made eye contact. Derek didn’t need to be told twice because Spencer was staring into his big brown eyes within seconds, and then averting them to the floor once his heart started hammering. Gosh, it was so <em>real.</em> Derek was so <em>real.</em></p><p>“U-Um. Y-Y-You c-can s-say s-something?” He scuffled his shoes on the tiled floor. Derek was open mouthed and staring at him.</p><p>“Wow, you’re even more gorgeous in person.” Derek smiled. Gosh, of course he would say that. Spencer blushed like mad for the millionth time. </p><p>“Y-Y-Y-You...” he faltered. </p><p>“I’ve been wondering about that day this would happen. Or if it ever would,” Derek said. “I really hoped it would.” Derek wasn’t moving a muscle, but looking at him sweetly. “I’m sorry you got roped into this. I get the feeling you would have appreciated more planning ahead. And I swear I would never push you into anything. I’m not trying to push you into anything now, either. I don’t mean to throw your friend under the bus,” He glared playfully over at Penny. “But I had no idea this was going to happen. All Mama Bear’s idea. But I’m glad.”</p><p>“M-M-Mama B-Bear?” He looked at a very guilty looking Penny.</p><p>Derek nodded. “Oh yeah. Your protective, overbearing, yet well meaning friend over there is definitely a Mama Bear.” </p><p>Penny put on her best pouty face, and tried her best not to let Spence’s death glare get to her. She did what she had to. </p><p>“Yeah, w-well. I w-wish s-she would g-go hibernate in h-er c-cave and leave m-me b-be.”</p><p>Derek laughed, and Spencer smiled at it. He was finding that everytime he made Derek smile his heart would swell up twice the size. What a new sensation. It was infatuating. He wanted nothing more than to stand there for the rest of his life looking into Derek’s eyes and feeling the heat radiating off him. He wanted to feel like a giddy school boy forever. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Penny said, and she did sound regretful. Which was good, because Spencer couldn’t stay mad at her for long so it was imperative that she apologize or else he’d turn into a door mat. </p><p>A noise sounded to the side, and alll three of them looked to the left as the librarian shushed them for the third time. </p><p>“How about we take this party to the cafe?” Derek offered. Spencer shook his head rapidly. The librarian was putting him on edge with how much she disliked him. </p><p>“Sorry, Mrs. Lawrence,” Derek whispered as they passed her by on their way out.<br/>
Derek led the way to a small coffee shop and gave their order to the cashier. He already knew Spencer’s from hearing hours worth of information on coffee and all his personal opinions on it.</p><p>Meanwhile, Penny grabbed Spencer’s hand and pulled him into a booth in the back next to a window and the air conditioning system. It was humming softly and blowing of nice, cool air. </p><p>“So? What do you think?” she asked once she was seated next to him, way too close. “Totally hot, right?”</p><p>“H-he’s… oh,  god.” He groaned. “He’s w-way too attractive. I can’t do this. Penny, why does he even l-like me?” </p><p>“Because you’re adorable,” she said. </p><p>“He’s way out of my league.”</p><p>“What?” She laughed. “Don’t tell me you have a cosmo stored up there? Stop that. There’s no such thing as leagues.”</p><p>“Statistically he—”</p><p>“No! The only thing that matters is that two sweet, caring people like each other's company. Everything else is background noise. So stop it with the numbers. You like him, he likes you. He’s nice and honest, you’re cute and sincere. It’ll all work out, trust me. It’s not a big hard complicated thing.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>Penny shushed him and grabbed his shaking hand. “He’s coming back.”</p><p>Spencer looked up from his lap to see his favorite latte slide right in front of him and his heart melted from sheer happiness. After all the stress so far, he really needed coffee. </p><p>Taking a big sip even though the steam was making his face wet and it was still scalding, he burnt his tongue. It tasted so rich and nutty, it was heaven on earth. He bit back a moan and flicked his eyes up to see Derek watching him and he flushed. </p><p>“Sorry. I'm staring again. Go ahead,” he said. It’s hard not to look at you.” </p><p>“S-S’okay,” he murmured. </p><p>Derek took a sip from his own mug and laid his hand down on the table like an invitation; subtle but not pushy. Palm facing up, Spencer could grab it if he wanted to. </p><p>Which he desperately did. Not that he could. That would be way, way too embarrassing and bold. He’d settle for the longing. </p><p>Derek didn’t look disappointed when he didn’t.</p><p>“So if I’m not mistaken, don’t you have Maladaptive Behaviours Lecture right about.” Derek looked at his watch. “Now?”</p><p>Penny laughed, and Spencer tried to wack her side, but missed. “S-She made m-me skip. I-I wanted t-to go.” </p><p>Derek turned to Penny and asked, “Is there anything you can’t do?” </p><p>She batted her eyelashes and shook her head in a big fat <em>no</em>. “Absolutely not. My powers are boundless.” </p><p>“Well if you can get this smartypants to skip a class, I believe you.” He took a sip and licked his lips, looking at Spencer. Spencer wasn’t sure if that was intentional,  but it sure made him weak in the knees. It was a good thing he was sitting down or he’d be on the floor. Suddenly his mind was feeling with Derek’s voice and their many, many conversations that involved licking. “I can’t even convince him to stay on a call before class. He hangs up thirty minutes beforehand just so he can get there early.” </p><p>“You sit in class for a half hour before it starts?” Penny asked. “Why am I not surprised?” </p><p>Derek laughed and looked at him with sincerity, maybe even a little bit of fondness if he wasn’t just making things up out of hope. “I h-have to disinfect my seat! You h-have no idea what the p-people who sat in it before you were doing. T-They could have the flu,” he defended himself. </p><p>“Or they could be wearing really nice perfume. Then you’d be missing out on some coconut peach deliciousness.” </p><p>“That’s very specific,” Derek said. </p><p>Penny smiled, looking like she was remembering something. “It’s what the girl next to me in data structures wears. It’s sooo good.” </p><p>“I-I d-don't like coconuts,” Spencer said.</p><p>Penny snickered. “What types of nuts <em>do</em> you like?” </p><p>“P-Penny! S-Stop it!” Spencer gasped, flushing hot and embarrassed, his face probably redder than a tomato. How embarrassing! How was he going to look Derek in the eyes after that comment? Oh, god.</p><p>“Too easy.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him and picked up her phone to check her messages. Derek was looking over at the counter, thank god, because maybe he could pretend like it never happened. </p><p>He looked back and smiled, confident as always with no trace of how awkward that whole interaction was. Thank God for people with social grace. He was two seconds away from writing Derek a thank-you card. “So, Spence, does that mean you have the rest of the day off? Because I’d love to take you to-” </p><p>“Derek!” A girl squealed behind Spencer as she came bouncing up to the table. “I thought that was you!” </p><p>“Melanie, hey.” Derek looked up at her and smiled politely. </p><p>“You never come around here so late,” she said, then looked over at Spencer and Penny.  “Who are your friends?”</p><p>Derek cleared his throat. It was the most uncomfortable Spencer had seen him yet. “Oh, this is Spencer and Penny. My uh, friends, yeah.” </p><p>“Well, hi! I’m Melanie. I’m the manager here, but I also go to UV with Derek. Are you guys students too?”</p><p>Penny nodded. “Yeah, but we go to Georgetown.”</p><p>“Oh! Impressive.” She pressed her apron down and smiled over at Derek again. Derek was looking at Spencer. </p><p>But Spencer was looking at Melanie and scowling; he could see the look of interest on her face as plain as day. She liked Derek, <em>his</em> Derek. Suddenly there was a fire in his belly unlike anything he’s ever felt before and he wanted to push Melanie down and tell her to leave his boyfriend alone. His- no. His… friend. Well, to leave Derek alone. </p><p>Unless Derek was his boyfriend. Derek called him his boyfriend earlier when he was talking to that girl Elle. But now he was only his friend? It didn’tmake sense. Relationships are way too confusing, Spencer thought with a frown, and tried to make his face look a little more friendly. </p><p>“Oh, thanks! I’m taking Comp Sci and Spencer here is in Criminal Psychology. What do you take?” </p><p>Melaine looked at Derek and back to Penny. “I’m in the Physical Therapy program. I love it.” </p><p>Derek nodded. “We met in philosophy, one of the pre-rec classes.” </p><p>“Yep! Now we’re friends and I supply him with free coffee when he’s nice.” She giggled. </p><p>Spencer’s stomach sank. How dare she giggle at him! And how dare they take philosophy together. How dare she be so friendly and flirty. He hated her. </p><p>“Spence, you alright?” Derek was asking him. He flicked his eyes up to meet his and melted.</p><p>“Y-Y-Yeah. F-Fine.” </p><p>“You sure?” he asked. </p><p>Spencer closed his eyes and nodded. He really wanted to reach out and grab his hand, show Melanie who Derek <em>really</em> liked, and show Derek that he was actually fine, but he wasn’t fine and he couldn’t steel up his nerves enough to do it. Instead, Melanie put her hand on Derek’s shoulder before saying goodbye and that she’d see him tomorrow, which was the worst. </p><p>“Maybe you want to take a walk or something? Get some fresh air?” Derek asked. “I’ll get you another coffee?” </p><p>Spencer nodded his head and heard Derek get up. He turned to Penny looking sad and said, “I t-thought you said he was my boyfriend!”</p><p>Penny was taken aback. “He is!”</p><p>“He c-called me his friend!” he whined. </p><p>“He didn’t mean that, though. And he already called you his boyfriend, remember?” </p><p>“Yeah b-but he just said I was only his f-friend to a p-pretty girl.” </p><p>“You thought she was pretty? Are you bi?”</p><p>“That’s not the point!” He huffed. “And no. But her f-features were completely s-symmetric. Statistically, 92% of the p-population would find her attractive.”</p><p>“Well, he didn’t mean anything by it. Obviously he can’t call you his boyfriend infront of your face without asking you about it first. Right?”</p><p>“I d-don’t know how these things w-work.” He pouted.</p><p>Penny shrugged. “Fine. Then I’ll tell you: I’m right. And maybe you need to tell him you want to be his.”</p><p>“T-To his <em>f-face?”</em> he gasped.  </p><p>“No, to his thigh. Of course to his face! C’mon, Spencey, get your man.”</p><p>“Ugh! I don’t know why I’m f-friends with you,” he moaned. </p><p>“Me neither,” Derek said, coming up to the table with two to-go cups, one for Spencer and one for Penny. </p><p>“H-How m-much of t-that d-did you h-hear?”</p><p>“Just the last part,” he said easily.</p><p>Spencer wasn’t sure Derek was just saying that to save him the embarrassment, but he didn’t look like he wanted to run away screaming either way, so Spencer got up and grabbed his cup instead of over thinking it. Derek walked him outside, even held the door open for him, and asked to carry his bag which he declined. </p><p>Penny put his headphones on him, and he finally took a deep breath with his eyes closed- chilly fall air, the smell of leaves, muffled sounds. He felt some tension slip off his shoulders. Derek was right, fresh air was a good idea. </p><p>They walked a few blocks down with Derek and Penny filling the silences with idle chatter. They got along very well, which he wasn’t sure was a blessing or a curse. </p><p>They stopped at a road and waited for the signal to cross, which took all of a minute. Spencer started walking forward when he was yanked forcefully back. “Ah!” he yelped, absolutely petrified as a car zoomed past. </p><p>“Spence!” Derek was saying next to him. His voice was muffled through the headphones, but he could understand him fine. “Are you okay? Baby? Talk to me.”</p><p>“Huh?” Spencer was dazed, and his heart was hammering, but not in a good way. “W-What h-happened?” </p><p>Penny had her hand on his shoulder. “That asswad blew through the light!” </p><p>“God, I’m so glad I got you in time,” Derek said. He was still looking intently as Spencer like he might vanish into thin air. “You sure you’re not hurt?” </p><p>“If I w-was h-hurt, I w-wouldn’t b-be able to walk, I’m s-sure. At that r-rate of speed-” </p><p>“It’s a figure of speech,” Penny said. </p><p>Spencer just then noticed that his hand was in Derek’s from where Derek grabbed him to pull him back. Oh. Derek was looking him up and down. “No. It’s not just a figure of speech. I need to know you’re alright.”</p><p>“I-I’m f-fine. Just s-shocked is a-all.” </p><p>“Okay.” Derek looked over him one last time and then sounded satisfied, finally letting his hand go. Spencer nearly whimpered when he felt his hand drop away, which was almost as embarrassing as not being able to properly walk down a street without getting smashed by a car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so a bit of a long chapter. I hope you made it this far. </p><p>Thanks for reading, you guys, and all the support. I had a hell of a week- the worst in quite a while- and I finally got to sit down, be calm, write fic, and feel like myself again. </p><p>And as a bonus: Me and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSA_SarahSunshine/pseuds/SSA_SarahSunshine">SSA-SarahSunshine</a> collab'ed on two Moreid drawings <a href="https://goobzoop.tumblr.com/post/645750723736403968/look-at-this-beautiful-collab-with">(one)</a> and <a href="https://ssa-sarahsunshine.tumblr.com/post/645751053504102400/hotchreid-a-collab-between-goobzoop-and-i-i-did">(two)</a>, check em out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Did You Like Him?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the last chapter Spencer and Derek finally met face to face, then went to a coffee shop and a walk around the town where Derek lives. Spencer was admittedly dying from nervousness</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer, Derek, and Penny spent all day going around the city. Derek seemed to have pushed all his plans to the side as far as Spencer was aware, since he knew on Thursdays he went to the community center in the afternoon to play basketball and volunteer. </p><p>Spencer never got around to holding Derek’s hand, even though he was desperately wanting to. He just didn’t have the nerve to reach out and grab it. Even with the knowledge that Derek would welcome it, it was still way too nerve wracking. He compromised on the idea that sometime in the future he would go for it. Babysteps. </p><p>When it got around the time that the sun was setting and the air was getting to be the unbearable type of cold instead of the nice sunny kind, Penny and Spencer headed to the bus stop to go back to georgetown. </p><p>“I’d like to do this again,” Derek said to him at the bus stop. </p><p>Spencer never smiled so hard in his life. </p><p>“M-Me too.” </p><p>Maybe next time I can take you on proper date.” </p><p>And at that mention, Spencer couldn’t answer anymore, but he figured Derek knew it was a big fat YES based on how red he was, and the way he couldn’t stop giggling. </p><p>Then Derek made his day even more, if that was possible. He pulled off his UV hoodie and handed it to him, telling him that he didn’t want him to get cold on the way home. Spencer spent the entire bus ride snuggled up in Derek’s hoodie, smelling it and slipping into a state of toal bliss. Penny didn’t dare bother him. </p><p>They arrived back to the dorms at around seven pm, so Penny ordered takeout for them (because even though it was Spencer’s place, he didn’t want to talk on the phone with the takeout people) and they ate noodles while watching Dr. Who. Spencer recited the lines word for word and Penny interjected with even better funny dubs that he couldn’t stop laughing about.</p><p>She turned to him when the credits for their third episode started rolling. “So tell me what you thought about him.”</p><p>“About who?” Spencer asked, knowing perfectly well who she was talking about. Because seriously, even someone who just woke up from a coma would have known exactly <em>who</em>.</p><p>She gave him her signature ‘don’t mess with me’ look and he crumbled. </p><p>“H-He was… cute,” he said. </p><p>“Just cute? Not draw droppingly sexy-handsome?”</p><p>Spencer buried his face in his hands. “No!” he squeaked. Then, “Maybe…” </p><p>“Did he live up to everything you hoped for?”</p><p>“Oh, yes,” he confessed. “Meeting him w-was better than I e-ever imagined. Even with me making a t-total fool of myself r-running away from you guys.”</p><p>“Yeah, but that was actually adorable. And honestly, I kind of sprang the whole thing on you. I’m surprised you didn’t run two towns over.” </p><p>“It was <em>not</em> adorable. And yes you DID. I’m still mad about that, actually. How could you?! You know I don’t do well with confrontation, Penny! What if Derek was horrified over me?” </p><p>“But he wasn’t. And you might be mad at me now, but when you’re married with his babies you won’t be mad anymore.” </p><p>Spencer gasped. “Wha—? B-Babies? I can’t have kids! You’re so crazy! Why am I friends with you!?” </p><p>Penny laughed enough to fall over onto her side, and didn’t stop until Spencer stopped glaring at her. “Is that your only qualm about what I said? That you can’t have them? Maybe he’ll have them!” </p><p>“That is <em>not</em> what I meant! It’s not biologically possible.”</p><p>“Okay, but you don’t have any problem with the marriage and babies, it’s just a matter of biology.” </p><p>“N-No! All of it! Penny! Stop,” he whined. “Y-You’re embarrassing me.” </p><p>“Sorry.” She giggled. “You two are just so cute. And I really think you’re going to make the best couple ever is what I’m trying to say. Nothing like me and Shane.” </p><p>“Ick, Shane,” Spencer said under his breath.</p><p>Penny pressed a buttom on the remote queuing up the next episode. “Exactly.” </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>. . .</p>
</div><p>Derek called an hour later right after Spencer brushed his teeth and jumped into his pajamas. He locked himself in his room eternally grateful that his dorm wasn’t one big studio because Penny would 100% snoop on his conversation if he couldn’t lock the door. And he didn’t want her to see him with Derek’s hoodie still on, this time overtop of his pajamas. </p><p>“H-Hello?” </p><p>“Hi, Baby,” Derek said, as smooth as ever. “Did you have a good rest of your night?”</p><p>“Y-Yes. D-Did you?” </p><p>Derek hummed in agreement. “Nothing so special. I stopped by the center for an hour to help clean up, then went back to my place. I had such a great time with you, though.” </p><p>“R-Really?” Spencer asked, nervous and unsure of himself. “Y-You don’t h-have to say that j-just to m-make me h-happy.” </p><p>“As much as I love to make you happy, Pretty Boy, I mean it. Seeing you is going to be the highlight of my week. My entire month, my—”</p><p>“Nu uh!” he giggled. </p><p>“I mean it. The only thing that could top it would be seeing you again.” </p><p>“I c-can’t w-wait,” Spencer said, thinking about Derek asking him out on a ‘proper date’ earlier and whatever that entailed. </p><p>“You know what my favorite thing was? Seeing how red your cheeks got in the cold. God, you looked so adorable. I wanted to pick you up and hug you against my chest until you were a hundred degrees.” </p><p>He imagined it and wished Derek really did do that. Really wished it. But maybe Derek was shy just like he was; he couldn’t even hold his hand. And thinking about Derek shy about anything was kind of endearing. </p><p>“I wasn’t c-cold with y-your h-hoodie on.” </p><p>“Yeah, scratch that. Seeing you in my hoodie was my favorite thing. Hands down. I don’t think I’ll ever see anything more adorable than that.” </p><p>“D-Derek!” </p><p>“Hm, what, baby?” </p><p>Spencer hardly knew what to do with himself feeling so giddy yet embarrassed so he didn’t say anything. </p><p>Derek laughed a little, the good kind that Spencer decided a while ago he really liked and meant no harm, and continued on, “And when I take you out on our date, maybe I’ll give you my jacket. Hm. Yeah, I think you’d look cute like that too.” </p><p>“W-When?” </p><p>“When am I going to take you out?” he asked. “When are you free? What about this Saturday?”</p><p>Spencer thought about it for a second. He didn’t have any plans, and any university work could be easily done in advance- yeah. He was absolutely free. And if Penny wanted to hang out, she’d 100% understand. Heck, she’d fix his hair and force him out the door. “S-Satruday is g-good, y-yeah.” </p><p>“And where do you want me to take you, baby? Dinner? walk in the park? The library? </p><p>“I-I don’t k-know,” he said. “Y-You decide.” </p><p>“Me decide? Okay, it’ll be a surprise then. I’ll pick you up at 6.” </p><p>“O-Okay,” He had to swallow a lump in his throat; he was nervous and out of his depth. And there was something on his mind that he couldn’t shake, not since that morning. He wasn’t sure he could do it, wasn’t sure he could ask, but he thought about what Penny would say (Do it!) and took a deep breath before asking, “D-Derek?”</p><p>“Yeah, Pretty boy?”</p><p>“U-Um. I w-wanted to a-a-ask you…” he paused. He took another deep breath in, and then spit out the rest in one big rushed burst, “A-Are-y-you-m-my-b-boyf-friend?” </p><p>“Aww,” Derek said in a sweet voice, more or less cooing at him. “Yeah, Baby boy. I’m your boyfriend. If you’ll have me, of course.” </p><p>“R-Really?” </p><p>“Yes, really. And you’re mine.” </p><p>“I’m y-your b-boyfriend?”</p><p>“The one and only, Spence.” </p><p>He could hear Derek smiling on the other side of the line, the sincere kind that made his words softer. </p><p>“W-Will you s-stay on the l-line with me until I f-fall asleep?”</p><p>“You know I will,” he said. “Anything for you.” </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>. . .  </p>
</div><p>Spencer woke up the next morning feeling happier than he had in a long time. Penny jumped on him the second he walked into the main room and wouldn’t let go until he promised to see her later again that night. </p><p>Thankfully, she left after he made her breakfast and he was able to make it to all his classes on time. The classes were a nice refresher for all the content that he already learned day one, and he didn’t mind the monotony of it one bit. It just meant he got the opportunity to learn it twice. </p><p>Although he didn’t listen to <em>all </em>of the lectures like he normally would. He kept going in and out of daydreams about Derek, both real and imagined. </p><p>Derek’s smile, Derek’s arms, Derek’s laugh. Derek touching his hand, pulling him close. </p><p>Derek leaning forward and pressing his lips against his. </p><p>Yeah, the chapter on frontal lobe damage wasn’t cutting it. </p><p>He shuddered at the thought of a kiss between the two of them, nervous, excited, and jittery. And a little bit hopeful. Which absolutely blew his mind to think about. Spencer Reid, getting kissed? And by a charming man with big muscles and handsome looks, no less?</p><p>He didn’t stop thinking about it until Saturday rolled around, at which point he was a nervous wreck. As expected, Penny came over to his dorm and did his hair, picked out his clothes, and gave him lots of dating tips, most of which centered around being himself. Except being himself never worked in the past, so why would it now?</p><p>Penny said to trust her, though, and Penny knew a lot about making people like you judging by all her friends, so he could appreciate the data and trust her. </p><p>He sent Derek all the details to his campus and dorm, and there was a knock at 6’oclock sharp. </p><p>“I’ll get it!” Penny chirped, because of course she was still there. For moral support, she said. </p><p>Spencer did need the moral support. </p><p>“Funny, I don’t remember asking <em>you </em>out on a date,” Derek said when Penny opened the door. </p><p>She looked affronted and crossed her arms over her chest, her black lipstick pulled down in a half hearted scowl. “Funny, I don’t remember giving you permission to ask the only other person here out on a date.”</p><p>“Oh, so now I have to go through you first? Bring it on, Mama Bear.”</p><p>“I will bring it on!” She huffed. “Where are you taking my genius?”</p><p>“Dinner and a movie,” he said. </p><p>“What are your—”</p><p>“Penny!” Spencer ran up to her and shoved her to the side of the door way, only to be met with Derek’s grinning face. His belly instantly exploded with butterflies. </p><p>“I need to know—” </p><p>“Y-You don’t need to know a-anything,” he shushed her. </p><p>“Fine! But you’d better bring him back before 11’oclock,” she warned, looking at Derek in a way that was supposed to be menacing but look more adorable than anything else. </p><p>“I’ll c-come home w-when I want,” Spencer said. “And you w-won’t be here anyway, b-because this is m-my dorm and you’re l-leaving.”</p><p>Derek chuckled, watching them bicker, but stayed out of it. Spencer pulled Penny out of the dorm and into the hall and then locked up behind him. </p><p>“Wait, let me fix your hair at least.” She licked her thumb and started patting at his head. </p><p>“No!” He wiggled under her touch but she was persistent and he ducked behind Derek for cover. “D-Derek m-make her l-leave, p-please?”</p><p>Derek cocked an eyebrow at Penny and she blushed. She started backing up into the hall, but as she was leaving she shouted, turned around and glared at Derek giving him the ‘I’m watching you’ signal, “No funny business!”</p><p>And Spencer facepalmed behind Derek, extremely and profoundly thankful that he couldn’t see the blush on his face and neck and chest and anywhere else that had blood because wow, that was <em>embarrassing.</em></p><p>Derek turned around and looked down at his messenger bag. “Do you want to put on your headphones?” </p><p>Spencer nodded, feeling relieved and a tad overstimulated already. The headphones would help a lot and Derek probably knew that he wouldn’t have put them on unless he asked. </p><p>Derek took them out of his hands once he found them and put them over his ears. His hands were so big and warm, and they lingered there on his head for a second too long, yet not nearly long enough. </p><p>Derek turned around and smiled at him when he finished. “Ready, boyfriend?”</p><p>Spencer laughed nervously. “Y-Y-Yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Big Q to the people reading this: would you guys be interested in reading more of this fic even if it diverges big time from the original phonesex plot? Thinking about going long and trailing their relationship</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Boyfriends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the last chapter, Derek and Spencer arranged a date and when Spencer asked if they were boyfriends, Derek was quick to give a heartwarming YES.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek took the lead with the date like he said he would, even though they were in Spencer’s town. Spencer smiled as Derek walked with him shoulder to shoulder, just barely brushing against each other, and he felt ready to crawl out of his skin with excited nerves with how <em>new</em> seeing Derek was. New, strange, and still completely unbelievable. It didn’t seem like Derek, <em>the</em> Derek, his Derek, naughty-on-the-phone Derek could be with him in person, but there he was. </p><p>And there was his voice as perfect and smoothing as ever, talking about something that he wasn’t listening to all the way. </p><p>“Want to go in?” Derek was stopped, holding a door open for him, and Spencer thought he should be paying more attention. </p><p>“Um, y-yes.” It was somewhere he’d been before, many times, an old used bookshop off the corner of 5th and main. He was slowly making his way through reading each and every shelf.</p><p>“Hey.” Derek pulled at his arm, gently, though he found he didn’t mind the touch. “Are you okay? You’re awfully quiet. Did I do something?” </p><p>Spencer shook his head and licked his lips. “N-No.” If anything, he was doing everything <em>too</em> right. “J-Just… n-nervous,” he whispered with a sheepish smile. “I love this place… h-how did you k-know?” </p><p>Derek shrugged. “Everything about it screamed ‘Spencer Reid’.” </p><p>And Spencer couldn't help but agree with a dorky smile.</p><p>They made their way through the aisles looking at the spines, Derek taking one out, reading the back, and replacing it, Spencer scanning the entire shelf in one go. It started to feel a little more normal- a little less like an insanely scary nerve wracking date with the most perfect man alive- until Derek came up behind him while he was running his finger along <em>Norwegien Wood</em> and two big, strong arms wrapped around his waist. He froze. </p><p>“D-D-”</p><p>“This okay?” Derek asked on the back of his neck. Warm.</p><p>Surprisingly, it was. He nodded, even leaned back into it a little, felt the press of Derek’s chest against his back. </p><p>
  <em>Butterflies.</em>
</p><p>“Should we get going? Movie’s starting in fifteen.” </p><p>He almost forgot to answer, almost said he was over the movie, almost tried to glue his feet to the floor so he never had to leave his place against Derek in a dimly lit bookstore smelling like dust, old paper, and everything homey. </p><p>They arrived with only five minutes to spare and grabbed seats in the back, Spencer insisting that they needed to be able to see every emergency exit at once. </p><p>The lights dimmed. The music started up, the tell tale opening sequence of trumpets and adventure tones filled the theatre. Spencer clutched the popcorn in his lap.</p><p>He couldn’t tell you what the movie was about. One and a half hours and not one thing on screen even remotely caught his attention. And yes, even if it was the award-winning historically accurate drama piece on the 18th century that he was <em>dying</em> to see.<br/>
Sitting next to Derek was like an event in and of itself and he couldn’t spare any attention away from it. Every little movement Derek made he noticed, and movement he himself made he overanalyzed. </p><p>Somewhere around the half hour mark, Derek put his arm around his shoulders, and he felt dizzy, like he was going to faint. Pressed up against him, the warmth of his body, the proximity to his chest, Spencer could feel the vibrations everytime he laughed, could feel the way he inched closer every once and a while.</p><p>And most of all, he could feel the way Derek would turn and look at him and linger there for a moment before turning back to the screen. It was getting closer to the end of the movie when Spencer felt Derek turn to look, and he held his breath, trying to force himself to turn and look too, but statistically, based on every ‘chick-flick’ that Penny made him watch, this was where the lead characters would kiss. </p><p>So he couldn’t bring himself to turn and look. Even when he wanted to so, so badly. Even when he wanted nothing more than to kiss Derek. Kiss him <em>for real</em>, not just a made-up kiss over the phone, or in one of his many daydreams. </p><p>Paralyzed by fear, he kept looking forward, and bit his lip for the thousandth time. He started to shake a bit and Derek didn’t say anything if he noticed, which Spencer hoped he didn’t, though highly doubted with his hands all over him. </p><p>Unless Derek was covered in nerve damage, he was definitely feeling him shake from head to toe. </p><p>“Spence?” he whispered.</p><p>Spencer gulped. “Mmhm?”  </p><p>“Everything’s okay.” </p><p>Spencer worried his hands in his lap while Derek squeezed his shoulder and ran his hand up and down it soothingly. Spencer was totally blowing the whole chick-flick romance thing. Someone on screen was running through a dark street with horse drawn carriages passing by. Why couldn’t he muster up the courage to reciprocate? </p><p>Derek scooted a little closer to him, Spencer’s lips twitched in a happy smile, and then he was brushing his hair back behind his ear with the hand that wasn’t around his shoulders, and damn it, then he could see the way it made his cheeks blush beet red.</p><p>He nearly missed Derek leaning in while he was mentally freaking out, but he could never miss feeling his lips pressed up to his cheek or the way it made him lose his breath. Only a kiss on the cheek and he was falling apart at the seams. <em>Could have been a real kiss, if you were brave enough,</em> he reminded himself, but then again, how could he ask for more? Everything was so <em>perfect.</em> </p><p>Derek nuzzled his forehead against his temple after he kissed him, and Spencer ducked his head down only slightly, careful not to make Derek back away by moving too much, and practiced equations in his head so he wouldn’t freak out. </p><p>“Pretty Boy…” Derek whispered against his cheek. “The movie’s over.” </p><p>And, oh. It was. </p><p>Derek leaned back (no!) and got up, took the empty popcorn bag from his lap and held out his hand. Spencer stared at it for a good minte, but took it and Derek pulled him up. </p><p>“T-Thank you.” </p><p>Derek didn’t let go of his hand until they reached the restaurant. </p><p>Which wasn’t a restaurant, really, but Spencer didn’t much want to be inside some stuffy high-class place with centerpieces and men in suits anyway. He didn’t have the funds for it, and neither did Derek, he assumed, after everything Derek told him about losing his scholarship and still sticking it out in school under a mountain of student debt. </p><p>Wendy’s was more than fine by him, and Derek brought a tray full of burgers and french fries outside to the parking lot where he was sitting on the curb. </p><p>“You sure you don’t want to eat inside?” Derek asked again. “The seats have cushions you know, which is a lot better than concrete.”</p><p>Spencer shrugged. “I-It’s n-nice out.” And it was; the sun was setting perfectly in the west painting the clouds in deep purples and blues. It was faintly dark, the street lights were warm yellow, and the low, constant chirping of crickets in the distance was comforting and familiar to the way it sounded late at night back home in Nevada. </p><p>“Fair enough, Pretty Boy,” Derek said, sitting down next to him and handing him a burger. They ate in comfortable silence, sometimes catching each other's eye and nudging each other, or blushing like mad in Spencer’s case. </p><p>Then Derek started flicking fries at him, and it made him fall into fits of giggles, eventually flinging them right back, and once hitting Derek square in the forehead.</p><p>Spencer was at the end of his milkshake, slurping noisily at the last drops when he realized how close he scooted to Derek without realizing it. The air outside was starting to get cold, and Derek was just so warm, like a big space heater. </p><p>“Hey,” Derek said softly. </p><p>Spencer let the straw fall out of his mouth and he looked over. Derek was shrugging off his coat and draping it over his shoulder faster than he could protest. “Oooh,” he sighed. “So w-warm. T-Thank you, Derek.” </p><p>“Anytime, baby.” Derek winked. </p><p>Spencer melted, and his butterflies fluttered once again as he dipped his head down, leaning it on his shoulder. Derek gave a soft little, ‘aw’ that he pretended he didn’t hear, and put his arm over his shoulders once again, pulling him even closer. “You know, I think it’s almost past your curfew.”</p><p>Spencer scoffed, laughing openly. “Yeah, okay. I d-don't have a c-curfew. Y-You can t-tell Penny to k-kiss my butt.” </p><p>“Ah, he’s funny too,” Derek said with a grin on. “C’mon, let’s try to catch the last bus or we’re walking the entire way back.”</p><p>Spencer turned his head closer into Derek’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t mind the walk.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>. . .</p>
</div>They do end up catching the last bus, but only by a hair. Derek let him have the seat by the window when Spencer started to go off about the probability of injury while sitting in the aisle. Derek never cared much for the things that could happen, like Spencer enjoyed listing off, he rather preferred reacting to the things that actually did, so he told Spencer with a laugh that if the bus did crash and everyone was thrown about, he’d just jump over top of him and shield him from any danger, that way neither of them would be in the aisle and he’d be extra safe. He seemed to like that answer.<p>Penny wasn’t waiting outside his dorm door when they got back, thankfully, and Spencer stalled in front of it, looking at Derek and thinking loudly. </p><p>“D-Do you w-want to c-come in?” </p><p>Derek raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“N-Not l-like t-that!” he stammered. “You’re c-cold… I just t-thought I could m-make y-you coffee b-before you g-go.” </p><p>“Of course, baby. I know you wouldn't take advantage of me,” he said with a laugh and a devilish grin. “How about tea, though? It’s getting late for coffee.” </p><p>Spencer nodded and turned around so Derek couldn’t see him turning red once again (it seemed to be his new face color) to unlock the door and invite him inside. </p><p>“I-It’s a l-little m-messy. I d-didn’t clean up m-my p-papers. Or, uh, m-my b-books. And me and P-Penny had c-chinese, t-that’s s-still on the c-couter, oh god. It’s r-really m-messy…” he looked around flustered, and ran for the electric teapot, shoving in water and pressing buttons. </p><p>Inviting Derek inside was a bad idea. He was going to see how much of a geek and a slob he was and dump him and never talk to him ever again!</p><p>“D-Don’t… look around,” Spencer bit his lip and said. </p><p>Derek stopped, since that’s exactly what he was in the middle of doing, and replied, “But it’s so you in here- Exactly what I imagined. It’s great. Very scattered-genius.” And then he laughed and under his breath added, “very hot.” But Spencer pretended not to hear that last part. </p><p>He brought him tea in a Star Trek mug (oh, lord, he groaned) but Derek grinned at it and said it was perfect. They talked for a while on the couch, by which time Spencer was finally starting to feel like his usual talkable self- perhaps from being around Derek for hours, or perhaps from being in the safety of his own home- and he rambled on and on while Derek sat back and listened. </p><p>Some time later Derek left with a hug and a promise to call when he got back home (Spencer was hoping for a kiss, but no luck) and he headed into the bathroom for a hot shower. He slipped into PJs, put Derek’s mug in the sink, and laid down in bed with his cell clutched to his chest, waiting for Derek’s call. </p><p>And when it rang, his face lit up like a 100 kilowatt bulb.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>. . . </p>
</div>By Monday, things were back to normal, or what Spencer dubbed as ‘Normal + Derek’, because he was back at classes and tending to large stacks of busywork. Finals were coming faster than expected, and he had to focus on his dissertation too. The finals would be a cake walk, but the dissertation would take a lot of focus. Focus that he would much rather put on his boyfriend, though he spent time working on it nonetheless. Wednesday morning Derek called him up as he always did before basketball practice, and they talked about nothing and everything, laughing and smiling like a couple of idiots.<p>They set another date for Saturday for which Spencer agreed to meet him halfway at a science museum, picked for their generous student discounts and the exhibit on dark matter with the planetarium, but mostly the discounts. Derek held his hand through the entire thing, even when Spencer was squeezing back criminally hard when he got excited about something the presenter was saying.</p><p>Penny caught Derek kissing Spencer on the cheek a few days later when he came up to visit for the day, getting a tour around campus and she wouldn't stop coo’ing or following them around for hours. Spencer would have yelled at her if he didn't think it’d be weird to yell in front of Derek, because couldn’t she tell he was trying to have some alone time?</p><p>Derek didn’t seem to mind, though, they got along perfectly. </p><p>Which was why he was surprised when Penny declined Derek’s offer for a double date, but Shane didn’t seem like the kind of guy that would be into that anyway.</p><p>When Penny finally, <em>finally</em> left, Derek pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. “I couldn’t wait to do that, Pretty Boy, you have no idea.” </p><p>And Spencer smiled back, murmuring, “I think I do.” Leaned in, and kissed <em>him</em> right on the cheek. </p><p>That time, Derek blushed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! The happy train keeps chugging' along</p><p>🚂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Hey, Pretty Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the last chapter Derek took Spencer to the movies, and then they hung out a couples times since.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“D-Derek?”  </p><p>“Morning, baby,” Derek said, with his voice still husky from sleep.</p><p>“Um. D-Did I wake you? S-Sorry. I’ll c-call back l-later, sorry.” </p><p>“No! No, no. Pretty Boy, don’t you dare hang up this call,” Derek laughed. </p><p>“B-But—”</p><p>“C’mon, you should know by now I wouldn’t care if you called me while I’m in class, passed out cold, or in a meeting with the damn president.” </p><p>“Derek, y-you would n-never g-get a m-meeting w-with the p-president, he only—” </p><p>“Okay, okay, you got me,” Derek said sweetly. “I’m not cool enough for the president. What’s up, baby? Didn’t want to wait for my call this morning? Did you miss me?” He paused for just a second, and Spencer could <em>feel</em> him grinning. “I sure missed you.” </p><p>“I—! I-I, y-yes. I d-did.” He blushed. “But n-no. I, um… h-had a question. And I d-didn’t w-want to ask Penny b-because it’s really embarrassing, a-and I d-didn’t want to a-ask you either b-because it’s <em>really</em> e-embarrassing, but m-my therapy appointment i-isn’t until n-next week a-and she said I’m n-not allowed to c-call her d-during non-buisnesss hours a-anymore a-after we h-had that two-hour c-call at f-four a.m. t-that one t-time last m-month a-and- oh. I’m r-rambling,” he laughed nervously. </p><p>“Mm, yes, and I love it,” Derek hummed. “What’s your question? You never have to be embarrassed with me, Spence. Even if it is really adorable, honestly.”</p><p>“Y-You swear... Y-You w-won’t laugh?”</p><p>“I swear I won’t laugh,” he promised. </p><p>“Uh… W-Well, you r-remember how m-many t-times we’ve g-gone... O-out? Like, on d-dates?” </p><p>“Yeah, three times so far,” he said patiently. </p><p>“And u-uh. A-According to most p-popular m-media, and e-even this one p-peer reviewed a-article in a s-sex t-therapy journal, v-vol. 45(1) p-pages 5-7… um. It’s b-been f-found that, statistically… 93.4% of opposite s-sex c-couples and 94.6% of s-same s-sex couples… um… they h-have p-penetrative s-sexual intercourse on the t-third d-date.”</p><p>Derek bit his bit and suppressed the most endearing laugh he’d ever felt on the other side of line so as to not upset his boyfriend. He calmed his voice and said, “Spence, is this you asking my why we haven’t had sex yet?” </p><p>“N-no, I- I j-just- the r-research, it...” Spencer paused, and the line was silent. “Y-yes?”</p><p>“Did you want to have sex last time?” Derek asked, and Spencer could hear the genuine curiosity and confusion in his tone. </p><p>“N-No, b-but- I m-mean- I t-thought you m-might have e-expected- and I- I- I don’t k-know how t-to initiate t-that a-and we’ve a-already had s-so m-much um,” he lowered his voice whispered, “<em>p-phone sex-</em> t-that I t-thought… I don’t k-know w-what I thought... b-but. I’m s-sorry...” he trailed off.</p><p>“Baby, no,” Derek cooed. “No apologizing. Promise me right now, no apologizing for anything having to do with sex, okay? Not for not knowing about it, or not want to have it, or not liking it, or anything.” </p><p>“B-But-” </p><p>“No buts. It’s the last thing on my mind, alright? You’re like, God, Spence, you’re so much more to me than sex, you’re, fuck, you’re slowlying become my whole world,” he breathed out heavy and Spencer shivered. “I don’t expect sex from you, not after the third date or the fifth or the hundred-and-sixth.”</p><p>“R-Really?” Spencer drew his feet up under him on the couch, looking idly out his dorm window. He was sporting a soft, relieved smile, his heart swelling with some warm emotion he couldn’t quite name. As much as he liked Derek and loved having dirty calls with him at night… he knew he wasn’t ready to do anything physical for<em> real. </em> Touching Derek on the arm the first time nearly gave him heart attack, not to mention the way that he still nearly faints when Derek hugs him in his big, warm, muscular arms. and also, <em> a hundred-and-six dates?</em></p><p>“Yeah, Baby boy. And I hope you didn’t think I was trying to get in your pants when I came up there last time. We haven’t even kissed on the lips!”</p><p>Spencer giggled at that and smiled. “Y-yeah, it d-does sound absurd w-when you p-put it like t-that.”</p><p>“Hey, if and when we do have sex in person, we’ll talk about it first, how’s that sound? I’d actually prefer that too.”</p><p>“Yes, Y-Yes, p-please. I don’t l-like to g-guess,” Spencer said, picking at a loose string in his sock. “All t-these interpersonal r-relationship cues are… n-new and... c-confusing to me. I l-like it m-much better w-when things a-are s-spelled out. That way t-there’s n-no r-room for miscommunication. R-Relationships would b-be m-much better if t-they were m-math.” </p><p>“Yeah, okay you little nerd. I’d like to subtract your clothes and divide your thighs…” Derek said in a seductive tone. </p><p>“D-Derek!” he giggled as if he were thoroughly scandalized. </p><p>“No, I’m kidding.” He chuckled. “I understand what you mean. But we’ve got this. We’re in it together, so as long we’re open and honest with each other, I think we’ll be okay. Like how you called me up at 5am and asked me this.” He laughed. “I’m really impressed, actually. And I appreciate it more than you can imagine.”</p><p>“T-Thanks, D-der-Derek.” Spencer blushed. Derek sounded <em>proud</em> of him. “Um… b-but we c-can still have… um. Over t-the p-phone… s-sex, right? Because I w-want that s-still…” </p><p>“I want that too, baby. Of course we can.”</p><p>Spencer shifted his feet, and moved back on the couch, adjusting his PJ bottoms. They were starting to tent and he palmed at it, trying to will it away, but a little moan escaped his lips and he slapped his hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Oh, Pretty boy?” Derek sing-songed. “Did you say something?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, that little- </em>
</p><p>“Why don’t you touch it for me? Or are you already doing that?” Derek grinned. </p><p>“I-I’m… touching.”</p><p>“Oh, Spence, god. You have no idea what you do to me.”</p><p>Spencer looked down at his cock, rock hard in his bottoms and he grinded up against his palm. What <em>he</em> did to Derek? Oh, no. Derek was the one that did things to <em>him</em>. “W-what about w-what you’d d-do to me?” he asked shyly. </p><p>He was slowly starting to get a grip on the while dirty-talking thing after so many nights spent whispering dirty secrets to Derek with one hand gripping his phone, and the other gripping his,</p><p>“Cover you head to toe in kisses,” he purred. “From your head to your toes. Run my hands through that soft hair of yours that always smells like coconuts, kiss you right on your pretty lips and savor it.” </p><p>Spencer moaned at the thought.</p><p>“I’d hike your legs up around my waist and have you hold onto me, arms around my shoulders, and look into your eyes as I slide my fingers inside you.” </p><p>His breath hitched, and he palmed down hard- it sent sweet feeling chills all through his body. “D-Derek, please, I want it,” he begged. “I-I’m… I want to f-finger myself…” </p><p>Derek moaned in response, and Spencer heard him clearly drop his phone at the sound of it- he still got surprised and excited every time he got a physical reminder that he turned Derek on. Derek picked his phone back up with some rustling around and Spencer grabbed lube from the coffee table. (It seemed like he had bottles of lubed stashed all over lately)</p><p>He pushed his pants down to his ankles. Derek was telling him how he wanted to run his hands up his inner thighs and squeeze the soft skin where it connects to the rest of him. </p><p>“Oh, Derek, p-please,” he whined. His legs were spread wide up on the cough and he had one finger teasing his hole, circling around it slowly. “F-Finger me.” </p><p>“Mm, if you’re a good boy,” he teased. “Do you feel me pressing on it? You feel the weight pressing on your little hole, not enough to go inside?” </p><p>“Please, Derek, <em>p-please</em>,” he begged. “I w-want it,  m-more-” He mimicked Derek’s dirty talk, using one lube covered finger to press on himself without penetrating, the feel of it just enough to keep him squirming and desperate.</p><p>“I’m pressing my tongue in between your lips, Spence, god you taste so good, I love the way you kiss, so soft and sweet, just like everything else about you.” Derek moaned into the phone. “Mmmmh. I’m pushing inside you now, baby- oh, you’re so tight, fuck.” </p><p>Spencer filled himself up with his pointer finger, all the way up to third knuckle, pressing in with impatience. “D-Derek!” </p><p>“That’s it, Baby boy. Soo good. So perfect. You’ve got your legs wrapped around me, your arms around my shoulders, and I’m pumping my finger in you fast and deep, stretching you wide, getting you ready for my cock.” </p><p>“Oh, oh, g-god-” Spencer gasped. He thought his brain may have short circuited, but then it came back online and he whimpered like his life depended on it, “I’m a-adding another.” </p><p>“Mmh, so incredibly sexy. You can take so much for me. Does your little cock want attention?” he asked. “He’s so hard for me, isn’t he?” </p><p>“Y-Yes,” Spencer’s hand flew to his cock and he gasped as an amazing shock was sent up his spine. </p><p>“I’m stroking it slowly, Baby boy. You’re so hard for me, aren’t you? You like me whispering dirty things to you, hm? Makes you horny?” Derek asked in a voice that bled seduction, and Spencer only fell farther apart. </p><p>“Y-Yes, Derek,” he agreed. “F-For you.” He was thrusting into his tight, lubed up fist in fast little motions, scissoring himself at the same time. “Oh, I- I- w-want”</p><p>“What do you want, baby?” Derek’s voice was husky and yearning. “Tell me, anything, tell me.” </p><p>Spencer could hear the tell-tale rhythmic noises coming from Derek’s side of the line and nearly blacked out from just how <em>badly</em> he wished he could reach out and touch- </p><p>Derek’s- his- oh. Right there. </p><p>“C’mon, Pretty boy,” Derek whispered. “Tell me?” </p><p>Spencer swallowed; he felt his heart hammering- though that could have been due to stimulation- and he bit his lip. His finger crooked and he yelped as pleasure waved over him. “D-Derek, Derek- <em>oh</em>. I w-want- want-” </p><p>“Mmh, I want you too,” he grinned. </p><p>Spencer bucked up into his fist and slid his fingers in and out of himself. “I’m- I’m c-cumming, D-Derek, nnh--” He squirted out hot little spurts of cum onto his abdomen over and over, still stroking himself through it, and feeling his muscles contract rhythmically around his fingers. </p><p>“Spencer,” Derek moaned. “Oh, Spence. You, ah.” </p><p>Spencer let go and laid his back on the couch, breathing heavy. He felt fucked out and sated, completely satisfied. </p><p>“Spencer?” </p><p>“D-Derek.”</p><p>Derek laughed. “Where’d you go?” </p><p>“N-Nowhere. I’m r-right here,” he said.</p><p>“Wow, did I just screw you into silence?” He chuckled. “That’s a first.” </p><p>“I- y-you didn’t- t-that’s <em>impossible</em>...” He giggled. “B-But you’re u-using a colloquialism- n-no, I get it… s-smartass.” </p><p>“Smartass!” Derek laughed, hard, with his belly. “Spencer Reid, did you just insult me after I made you cum? Is this the kind of treatment I can expect after sex? I took you for more of the cuddling, sweet-talking type, but now I know better,” he teased.</p><p>Wait! N-no. Cuddling. I’m.. I-I w-want to try c-cuddling,” Spencer said, his voice dropping from fun to serious. </p><p>“Oh. Wait, really? Are you saying you want to cuddle in-person?”</p><p>Um.. yes. I t-think so.”</p><p>“Because I’d love to cuddle with you, baby,” Derek murmured. “How about we see how we feel next time we’re together? Maybe we will, maybe we won’t, no pressure if you change your mind.” </p><p>Spencer sighed into the receiver, a bit relieved that he wouldn’t have to make any big decision that he’d have to follow through on a few days to a week from now. “Yes, p-perfect.” </p><p>Derek hummed back in response, and Spencer wedged the phone in between his ear and shoulder while he got up and cleaned himself. “H-How about f-friday?” </p><p>Derek paused. “I have a thing on Friday, a study session for my developmental psychopathology final that’s coming up. The professor is holding sessions every week now.” </p><p>Spencer frowned, feeling a tiny bit of rejection. He didn’t need to go to the review sessions that his classmates were forming. “Oh, o-okay…” </p><p>“Saturday?” Derek asked.</p><p>“Yes, p-please.” He smiled. Oh, thank god, he thought as he breathed out. Derek didn’t hate him. “Will y-you c-come up here? I, um. I c-can’t t-take the b-bus again this m-month, it’s.. too much, D-Derek, I’m s-sorry…” </p><p>“That’s fine, no problem, Spence. You can’t help that sort of feeling. I’ll come to you.”</p><p>Derek always knew what to say when he was feeling guilty. He pulled a purple striped throw blanket over himself and brought his knees up to his chest. On nights like this, he felt so warm, happy, and secure. Like everything was picture perfect. Complete homeostasis. </p><p>“So can y-you f-finish telling me a-about what you w-were learning in your p-psychology of predijedicue c-class? You never f-finished the other d-day, remember? Penny c-called me up a-about Shane and we n-never got back to t-talking about it.” </p><p>“Oh, yeah. I remember.” Derek said, “You’ve got to tell me what happened with her, too. But what I was saying was in understanding your social identity…” </p><p>Spencer closed his eyes and listened to Derek go on and on about his class, becoming more and more passionate as he went. Derek always said he was the nerdy one that liked to ramble about his nerdy-topics, but Derek got just as lost in his rants when he got going. </p><p>Spencer would never point that out, though, because he treasured every second of his long-winded rants and didn’t want to risk him becoming self conscious about them. </p><p>Derek was going on ten minutes and Spencer hummed occasionally into the phone, in agreement or acknowledgement, when he started to feel warm all over. </p><p>Spencer lost his breath- Was he in love?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>was too lazy to proofread this sooo</p><p>Enjoy! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Netflix and Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the last chapter Spencer and Derek talking really in depth about touching and sex and overall had some really great communication, even making plans to cuddle in the future, something they both really wanted to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek took the bus over to Spencer’s campus on Saturday after he was finished studying and turned in one of the many papers he was writing, making it there by mid afternoon. He was greeted at the door by Spencer with a shy smile and an awkward wave. He greeted him with a suffocating hug. </p><p>“How’s my favorite nerdy little supermodel doing?” he teased. </p><p>Spencer blushed and sputtered out a defense that <em>no,</em> in fact, he was <em>not</em> actually a supermodel, and that if either of them were going to be a model, it would be him. And, by the way, he's not little; they're the same height.</p><p>“No, no. I used to be the pretty one, but then you came along,” Derek said in a smooth voice. “Now I’m chopped liver.”<br/>
Spencer giggled, not bothering to argue more, and took him into the living room where he fussed about taking his coat and making him coffee, whether or not he was warm enough, or too warm, or if the couch was comfy.</p><p>“Just sit.” Derek laughed. </p><p>“W-Well, I t-think there’s a p-pillow in the c-closet, it’s really n-nice, m-made of wool, I’m j-just going to t-take a look-” </p><p>“Baby,” Derek said, and paused. “C’mon. Don’t make me pull you down onto this couch. You have nothing to be afraid of.”</p><p>And Spencer wasn’t afraid, not really, it’s just that if he sat down then he would be faced with all sorts of decisions like where should he put his feet, and how many inches apart should they sit, and should he move closer or keep his distance? Would Derek make the first move, or would he be waiting for him to do it? Has he changed his mind and he doesn't want to touch anymore? Oh, boy.</p><p>“Look, just sit down. No expectations. You just be cute, be yourself, and if you want to cuddle like we talked then you can tell me and I’ll do the rest.” </p><p>Spencer rocked on the balls of his feet and looked around the room uselessly. That proposition certainly made it a whole lot easier. Now if only he could get his feet to work.</p><p>“C’mon, Baby boy. For me.” </p><p>And Spencer couldn’t deny that tone. Not that he wanted to deny at all, he was just shy to the point of paralysis. </p><p>So with great effort he plopped down on the couch next to his boyfriend and stared at the side of his face intently like he was waiting for the signal that he was about to pounce and devour him. </p><p>But no such signal came because Derek Was sitting there quietly, patiently. </p><p>“Want to put on that nerdy space detective show?”</p><p>Spencer paused for a second, then, scandalized, gasped, “D-Dr. W-Who?”</p><p>“That’s the one.” Derek grinned. </p><p>“It’s n-not <em>nerdy</em>. If a-anything it’s g-geeky, and it’s n-not about space d-detectives, it’s-”</p><p>Derek was looking at him amused, with a sweet smile. </p><p>“Oh. T-That w-was a joke. Y-You were j-joking, weren’t you?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t diss your favorite show like that.” Derek winked. “Where’s the remote?”</p><p>Spencer huffed like he was mad, but how could he be? Derek settled back against the couch with arms spread wide over top of it so Spencer slid down a little when he sat not to have his shoulders touch, because, ah, that would just be way too much. </p><p>Spencer hardly watched the first episode, and didn’t even notice when it transitioned into the next one. His eyes were transfixed on Derek without a hint of pretense that he was actually watching the show. Derek didn’t seem to care, however, because each time he looked over and caught Spencer staring he would get this soft look in his eyes, a warm smile, and poke him in the stomach until he started laughing. </p><p>Spencer was watching the way Derek snorted at the TV at something snarky that Rose Taylor was saying, and he couldn’t help the smile that played out on his own lips seeing Derek happy. He looked so inviting with his calm, happy expression and his beautiful, muscled arms, his chest, he looked so warm- he wondered how warm, 98 degrees? Warmer? If he could just reach out and touch- some skin, oh- he would be able to tell. Scientific inquiry, of course…</p><p>Oop. “Derek!” Spencer squealed. He grabbed at his stomach where Derek poked him, and he laughed, turning giddy. “You can’t do that, you know I’m ticklish, that’s not fair!” </p><p>Derek winked and poked again, this time learning closer as he did it. Rose Tyler was talking on the TV. Derek wasn’t watching anymore. “All is fair in love and war, Pretty Boy.” </p><p>Spencer blushed deep red with a sharp intake of breath. “T-That-” </p><p>“Tongue tied, baby?” He winked. </p><p>Oh, Spencer was in trouble. </p><p>“D-Der,” Spencer whined. He bit his lip and still had his hand over the spot where Derek poked, still warm to the touch, or maybe he was just imagining it. </p><p>“Der?” Derek shifted back a little bit and bit his lip, looking shy for the first time that Spencer could remember. (And he remembered <em>everything</em>) “Baby, did you just give me a nickname?” he nearly whispered. “Fuck, Pretty boy.” Derek licked his lips and Spencer suddenly felt like a baby kitten or a little duck the way Derek was looking at him so sweetly. “Can I hug you? That made me so happy. Please?” </p><p>Spencer’s eyes went wide and he nodded his head <em>fiercely</em>. Heck yes, Derek could hug him. A hug was was thinking about for the past, what, three episodes? </p><p>Derek’s arms were around him instantly as he leaned in and scooped him into his arms. He smelled so smoothing and familiar, like fresh laundry softener and aftershave. The way he always smelled. The way he only smelled from up close. </p><p>Spencer softened into it, feeling safer as the seconds passed by, more comfortable in having someone touch him. Or not just someone, but Derek in particular, whose touch was not only becoming less and less scary, but actively welcomed and more than a little bit wanted. </p><p>What felt like forever and less than one second all rolled up in one passed by and Derek was pulling away from him. Without realizing a little whimper escaped his lips and he reached up instinctively to cover his mouth but it was too late- Derek was cheesing, smile stretching from cheek to cheek, miles wide.</p><p>“W-Wait,” Spencer squeaked. He reached up and caught Derek’s arm- yep, <em>very</em> warm- holding it in place. “Um… c-can you… c-can y-you l-leave it t-there?” Spencer quirmed slightly, feeling uncomfortable asking for it. </p><p>“Of course, baby,” Derek said, and he settled his weight back, shifting a bit closer. Spencer wiggled a little bit himself, and he got nestled under the crook of his arm, even warmer than before. </p><p>“Ah!” Spencer flinched to the side, hitting Derek's chest. Derek had poked his cheek lightly with his hand that was resting over his shoulders. “Cheating!”</p><p>“Like I said, all is fair.” Derek winked. “But I’ll stop. Even though you have such cute, squishy cheeks that it’s taking every ounce of self restraint I have not to poke ‘em.” </p><p>Derek laughed- he was kidding, Spencer could tell. The vibration from it he could feel himself and it only made his insides flutter. Or maybe it was the fact that he was surrounded by Derek? Or that he was breathtakingly warm, like a furnace? Or that his naturally calming, positive presence was rubbing off on him, or...? </p><p>Spencer reached down with a mischievous smile and poked Derek in the belly, but he only hit hard muscle, and he scoffed, “Hey-! Not fair!” </p><p>“Not fair?” Derek grinned. Oh, no, no. I work very hard for these, you sneaky little- ah!” </p><p>Spencer poked him up higher, more on his pec where there was a little bit of squish, and Derek leapt back, only to be followed by Spencer who, though he  would never admit it, really wanted to be close to him. </p><p>“Oh, now it’s on!” Derek laughed, deeply, and with a playful smirk. “I take it back, you’re getting poked, Baby boy.” </p><p>Spencer giggled madly as Derek’s hands lunged forward attacking him, poking him in the side and stomach, under his arms anywhere that got a squeal out of him. And he couldn’t even find the time to flush over that fact that Derek was pressed up close to him, or that fact that he was talking about <em>getting poked</em>, because all he could do was squirm and pant. Catching his breath was becoming something of a sport, taking a serious backseat to his laughing. </p><p>“D-Der! Der! Ah! P-Please! T-T-Tickles!” </p><p>Spencer tried squirming away, but Derek caught him by the waist and held him there softly. “Oh no you don’t!” he laughed. That made Spencer laugh harder, kick his legs all around, tall and lanky as he was (the two of them a huge tangled mess on the couch) and attack back in equal force, grabbing Derek’s sides and mushing his fingers into them. Derek toppled over himself, and Spencer climbed overtop of him in order to get a better angle and started poking him over and over until he was out of breath and babbling, “Sp- Spence! Sp, hahaha, Spen-cee! Ah!” </p><p>Spencer let up, decided that he had enough, caught his breath, and leaned back, all at once realizing that he managed to climb overtop of his boyfriend in the midst of their play fighting. His cheeks turned hot and he covered his face in his hands feeling embarrassed, though surprisingly not regretful. Kind of proud of himself, if he was  honest. But- embarrassed most of all.</p><p>“Aw, Baby, shh,” Derek hugged him close against his chest. “Are you sad that I won?”</p><p>Spencer took away his hands and scoffed without thinking. “<em>You</em> won? No, I won!” </p><p>He felt Derek’s shoulders shaking again with laughs and realized for the second time, oh, “You’re joking!” and he smiled. He felt silly, but he still smiled, and he could never feel completely embarrassed around Derek lately. Derek was just as silly as him, maybe even moreso. </p><p>“Always, cutie-pie,” Derek whispered against his messy curls, and tightened his hug. “Unless I’m telling you how much you mean to me. Then I’m not joking, not even a little bit.” </p><p>”Der…” Spencer said, breathlessly. </p><p>“Mm, Spence,” he hummed. </p><p>“We’re missing the show.” </p><p>“I wasn’t really watching it anyway,” Derek said. “Too busy thinking about someone else.” </p><p>Spencer rolled his eyes and snuggled a little bit closer into Derek who now had his arm around him and his other hand laying on his stomach. He took a big breath and moved his hand so it was laying on Derek’s chest and the smile that Derek rewarded him with was <em>so</em> worth it.<br/>
They both watched the episodes go by, though neither of them noticed a single thing that happened on screen, too engrossed in the way the other moved, or shifted, or how Derek started rubbing his thumb in circles on Spencer’s shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Had a hard time writing the chapter, idk why, so shorter than usual. Hopefully I'll feel more inspiration for this next one lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ehehe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the last chapter Derek came to Spencer's down and they cuddled</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y-You h-have to g-go h-home?” Spencer whined into his neck.</p><p>“Yeah, baby. As much as I’d like to stay here with you all night, I have another study group tomorrow.”</p><p>“S-Skip it,” he pouted.</p><p>Derek laughed; Spencer could feel the vibration in his chest. “Pretty Boy, you know I need to cram for the finals. We aren’t all beautiful little geniuses like you.”</p><p>“M’not...”</p><p>“Are you calling me a liar?” he teased.</p><p>“N-No, D-Der!” Spencer gasped.<br/>
Derek was grinning back at him, and leaned in slowly to kiss him on the cheek. Spencer closed his eyes so he wouldn’t flinch or lean away. He really wanted to feel Derek’s lips on him but he was still so scared of the intimacy.</p><p>He came so, <em>so</em> far already, and even he couldn’t deny all the progress he made, so he decided just to be happy with whatever he could manage.</p><p>And he could manage the kiss.</p><p>It was wet and warm against his cheek. A whole-body flush warmed him up from head to toe. Springy little nerves coursed through him, made his fingers twitch restlessly in his lap.</p><p>“Y-Y-You’re k-kidding...” Spencer choked out.</p><p>Derek kissed him again and leaned back. “Always, Baby boy. And you love it.”</p><p>“W-When I g-get it.” Spencer shifted on the couch and felt his entire side warm rubbing up against Derek’s chest. “I d-don’t always g-get the c-cues.”</p><p>“Then I’ll spell them out for you,” Derek whispered. He scooped up his hand and brought it to his mouth for a kiss.</p><p>“D-Der!” Spencer giggled. “H-How many... m-many time are y-you going t-to- to- do <em>that</em>?”</p><p>“Hm?” He kissed his hand again and smirked. “Kiss you?” He shrugged. “Until you tell me to stop. Which, you know you can do at any time, right?”</p><p>Spencer blushed and looked away. He liked it a lot, but he didn’t want to admit it out loud.</p><p>“Baby...” Derek coo’ed. “Look at me.”</p><p>Spencer wouldn’t.</p><p>He felt Derek’s soft hand gently touching his chin and guiding it back so they were making eye contact. “We agreed to talk to each other.”</p><p>He licked his lips. “I.. <em>k-know</em>.”</p><p>Derek smiled.</p><p>“W-When was t-the last t-time you w-washed your h-hands?”</p><p>“Huh?” he furrowed his brows. “Earlier, I guess. Since I got here.”<br/>
Spencer stilled and took a deep breath. He chewed on the inside of his cheek willing himself to do it, kiss Derek’s hand right back, and show him that he wanted to be close. Physically close.</p><p>Derek was just watching him. He was talking an absurdly long time trying to make himself move.</p><p>“I...” he breathed.</p><p>And if this was taking all the effort he could muster, why not just go for gold?</p><p>“D-Derek,” he whined. He licked his lips. “I w-want t-t-to k-kiss you f-for r-real?” </p><p>It looked like his boyfriend had the wind knocked out of him; a  small gasp escaped his lips and his face went pale. “Pretty Boy...” he whispered.</p><p>Spencer flushed hot. He knew he looked like a blotchy red mess but he couldn’t bring himself to worry about that when Derek was only inches from from and getting closer.</p><p>The knowledge that it’s Derek so close to him was overwhelming. He smelled like aftershave and something unique that he couldn't name. Probably pheromones. He was jittery with nerves and bouncing in his seat. His hands wouldn't sit still. It felt like he was vibrating. He was definitely sweating.</p><p>Derek’s lips were almost touching his. He could feel the warmth of his skin radiating onto him. “You sure, Spence?”</p><p>Spencer nodded; it was jerky and he’s still shaking like a leaf. “Y-Y-Y-“ He couldn't even finish one word.</p><p>“I got you,” Derek whispered. He leaned in just a tad and pressed his lips against his.</p><p>Spencer gasped but it was muffled by his lips. They were just as soft as they were against his cheek but now... now, oh, it’s sweet and wonderful. It activated all the nerves in his lips, the sensitive ones for touch, and he never felt anything like it.</p><p>Not only because it was his first kiss but because it was Derek.</p><p>Derek was being so gentle he wanted to cry. Eventually he leaned back and murmured in a deep, hoarse voice, “That's okay, Baby boy?”</p><p>“Mmh.” Spencer was trembling. He still wanted to cry.</p><p>No, oh, god. He was crying. Tears were spilling down his face.</p><p>“Spencer? Spence?” Derek’s voice was full of concern. “Baby, what- what’s wrong? What’s happening? Talk to me.”</p><p>Spencer shoved his hands in between his legs and tried to steady himself. He took a few big, deep breaths like his therapist taught him and the room eventually stops spinning.</p><p>“S-Sorry,” he whimpered.</p><p>“No, no, hey,” Derek cooed. “Nothing to be sorry about. Was that too much? Tell me what’s going on up there.”</p><p>Spencer shook his head. “N-No, well- y-yes. I m-mean. I-It w-wasn’t t-too m-much. It w-was b-but… I l-liked it. I w-wanna do i-it a-again.” He took a deep breath. “N-Not right n-now. B-But...”</p><p>“Okay. Okay, yeah. Whenever you want. I’m here.” Derek looked like he wanted to dive in and hug him but Spencer watched as he firmed his hands on his knees and refrained from touching him. Spencer breathed a sigh of relief and felt like he could cry again just from how amazing his boyfriend was.</p><p>His boyfriend, who he kissed, <em>on the lips</em>.</p><p>He giggled and Derek raised an eyebrow at him. “We kissed.”</p><p>Derek chuckles. “So we did.” He took the last bus home.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> . . . </p>
</div>“Penny, I swear. On the lips!”<p>“No way!” she squealed. “Really? Like, really, really?”</p><p>Spencer shushed her, whispering, “Really!” </p><p>“Oh my GOD!” she screamed. </p><p>“Stop it!” Spencer laughed. “Stop it, shhh, w-we’re in public.” </p><p>“I can’t help it! This requires a little bit of excitement! I’m so happy for you! Spenceeyyy! You’re like, all grown up now! My genius boy is a genius man now.” </p><p>“I already was an adult. I had a Phd,” he pouted. The two of them were walking towards the undergraduate dorms and he didn’t want the entire campus knowing that he was a kissless virgin up until yesterday. </p><p>“Yes, yes. But Derek made you into a real man.” She looked over at him and winked. Black eyeshadow made it look funny. “And he still has a bit more work left.” </p><p>“P-Penny!” He stopped dead in his tracks, blushing like mad. </p><p>“C’mon, c’mon. I’ll stop. I promise,” she giggled. “JJ has class in like…” she looked down at her watch “twenty minutes, so we can’t be late.” </p><p>“I don’t see any reason I have to come with you anyway.” </p><p>She smiled. “For moral support, my squishy friend.” </p><p>She dragged him up to the third floor of the dorms and knocked on JJ’s door. “Jayje!” </p><p>JJ opened up looking flustered, a post-it note stuck to her forehead. She rushed forward and pulled her into a hug. “Pennn! Hi! Sorry, I was studying. Come on in.” </p><p>Spencer waved at JJ, having met her once or twice before at Penny’s insistence.<br/>
“Hey, Spence,” she said. Spencer saw her hands twitch like she wanted to pull him into a hug, but she refrained, and he breathed a sigh of relief. </p><p>“H-Hey.” </p><p>“Oh, hi. Who’s this?” Penny looked back at JJ. A girl neither of them have met before was sitting in a desk chair. Spencer gawked at her hair- it was huge with messy black pieces sticking up and out in all directions, and falling long down her back. She looked not too dissimilar from Penny, who was also sporting black on every single garment of clothing. </p><p>“Oh, excuse me. Yeah, this is Emily Prentiss. She’s my friend from Italy. She’s staying here for a month while she’s on break.” </p><p>“Finally, an american with some taste.” Emily grinned. She was looking Penny up and down, then got up off her chair to thrust her hand at her. Penny took it and shook with a grin of her own. </p><p>“What can I say? They don’t call me the Black Queen for nothing.” </p><p>“That’s got a nice ring to it,” Emily let her hand go. “You’ll have to tell me where that comes from some time.” </p><p>Penny looked back at Spencer, then back to Emily and giggled. “Yes, yes. I will.” </p><p>“Sooo…” JJ was looking between them. “Penny, did you still want that notebook or?” </p><p>“Yes! The notebook, yeah. Uh huh. I can’t believe I missed our class today. I’ll just grab it and go, I know you have to be somewhere soon.” </p><p>Spencer was still standing just in from the doorway watching the whole interaction unfold. He felt slightly awkward and wished to be back home under the covers with an interesting research study in hand. </p><p>But he waited for Penny to chit chat all flustered and rile for a few papers before grabbing JJ’s notebook and running out of there. </p><p>When they were out the door and down the hall all Penny could say was, “Oh my god. She’s <em>so</em> cool.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>. . .</p>
</div>Spencer was, just like he hoped, back in bed and under the covers snuggled up next to a few piles of papers- some new research journals he printed out at the library earlier.<p>It was 10pm and Derek still hadn’t called. What was he doing? Still studying? This late…? He felt dread pool up in his belly as the minutes ticked past and even the journals couldn’t hold his attention long enough to really distract him. </p><p>He got to the bathroom, walked around, nearly pacing, got a snack from the kitchen, and hopped back in bed. Rinse and repeat. He kept checking his phone. </p><p>Then it rang! </p><p>His heart leapt. Of course Derek would call. What was he thinking, doubting him? Derek was wonderful, Derek was the best, the sweetest. </p><p>“H-Hello?”</p><p>“Hey, Baby boy. Sorry, it’s late.” </p><p>Spencer pulled the covers up over his head and plunged into warm, blankety darkness. “N-No problem, Der. Um. I-Is everything o-okay, t-though?”</p><p>He heard a sigh. “Yeah, it’s fine. Finals, you know? I have to really grind it out this week.”</p><p>“I k-know.” Except he didn’t. He hadn’t touched his school work in days, it’s all been learning things that weren’t even on the curriculum. </p><p>But he would get bored otherwise. </p><p>“We’ll go back to normal soon, promise.”</p><p>“I h-hope s-so.”</p><p>“Mmmh.” </p><p>“D-Derek?” </p><p>“Mh, Yeah? Sorry, I’m half asleep.” </p><p>“D-Do you w-want to g-go?” Spencer chewed his lip and fiddled with the blanket as his stomach twisted uncomfortably. Maybe Derek was bored of him now that they kissed. That was a thing that happened, right?</p><p>“Yeah, baby, sorry, I think so. I’m beat,” Derek murmured. </p><p>“I, um. O-Okay. Talk t-to y-you t-tomorrow.” </p><p>“Night, Pretty boy. Sleep tight.” </p><p>“Y-You too, Der.” </p><p><em>Click.</em> </p><p>He threw the blanket off from overtop his head and cold air rushed at him. He frowned. Derek didn’t have enough time for him. All week he felt highs, and now lows, it wasn’t the greatest to have his emotions tugged all around. </p><p>Studying was important, though, and he did respect the fact that he was putting in a lot of time and effort, but still… the little illogical part of him that never usually spoke up was screaming that he felt ignored, lonely, and rejected. He wanted all of Derek’s attention all the time. He wanted late night phone calls every night until he was either red in the face or laughing. </p><p>Morning came before he even realized he fell asleep and his disappointment only worsened. </p><p>Derek didn’t call. </p><p>Not even a five second ‘goodmorning’ or an ‘I’m busy’.</p><p>His hands were shaking and he pressed send on Dere’s number. It rang once, twice, three times. He ended the call. </p><p>He felt like crying. He felt like throwing his phone against the wall. His chest was tight, his eyes itchy, and head all dizzy. Maybe he wasn’t cut out for relationships… everyone always left him in the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ty for reading. Having writers block lately so enjoy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Are you Okay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the last chapter our boys had their first kiss uuwuu and then Derek went AWOL. What’s next for these squishy little babies? Well, I’ll tell you</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer was an idiot. Derek didn’t think so, but he was. Derek thought he was the smartest guy he ever met; maybe the smartest guy he ever would meet. He wouldn’t doubt it. </p><p>The only thing about being smart is that it doesn’t always bleed over from logical to emotional. Derek didn’t put that into consideration when he was woken up by a text at four in the morning by his study partner asking him to haul ass down to the library for an impromptu session. Intellectually, Spencer would understand he got caught up with school. Emotionally…</p><p>Seven out of ten of his classmates were already in the room and quizzing eachother on the material for the final. Their professor was known for being a drill sergeant on exams so they didn’t expect anything less than a literal shitstorm. </p><p>“Derek!” Trevor stopped midsentenece when he walked into the library study room with sleep worn eyes.</p><p>“Don't you guys ever sleep?” Derek took an empty seat. </p><p>Elle didn’t even look up from her notes when she scoffed. “Sleep? What’s that?” </p><p>Derek snorted. “Alright. Well, you got me up at four in the goddamn morning, so what are we doing?” </p><p>Trevor shoved his notebook across the table. “Sydney made a mock quiz.” </p><p>Derek looked down at the chickenscratch that was Sydney’s handwriting and sat staring at the first question. He wished that the illegibility of it was the reason he didn’t know the answer, but that wasn’t it. </p><p>Question number one and he was stumped. </p><p>Derek huffed and shoved it away. “Alright, you know what? Somebody get the textbook open. We need to review first, come on.” </p><p>Elle smirked into her book. </p><p>It was going to be a long morning. </p><p>The group spent hours arguing, some meshing seamlessly, others tapering off into irrelevant rants. First they did a recap of all the course material, then picked out the main points, whittled it down from there, ran scenarios, discussed rationale, and finally quizzed each other until their eyes and ears bled. </p><p>Only when his stomach rumbled painfully and he took out his phone to check the time did he realize that he missed Spencer’s wake up call, missed when Spencer actually called him himself, and missed morning practice with the guys. </p><p>Trevor was one of the guys that he usually played ball with; everything was messing with his head. All schedules were a jumble and he didn’t like it one bit. </p><p>Plus his mom called and he missed that too. </p><p>“Fuck,” he swore under his breath. </p><p>He wedged his phone up to his ear as he shouldered his bag and snuck out of the room. Noone noticed through the chaos of questions and answers being shouted aross the table. </p><p>“Honey?” </p><p>“Hey, Ma. Sorry I missed your call. Everything okay?”</p><p>“Just fine, baby. How’s school going? Everything okay? Finals? Are you eating?”</p><p>“Yeah, Ma, I’m eating. The food here’s got nothing on your cooking, though, and I’ll keep telling you that.” Derek laughed. “I’ve got finals in two days. But don’t worry about me, okay? I have it covered. Your boy is going to bring you home all A’s.” </p><p>“Now don’t you get smart with me, Derek,” Fran tutted across the line. </p><p>“I would never. Promise.” </p><p>His mom got lost in a story about the neighbor’s dog that was barking into all hours of the night and Derek listened duitifullly as he waved bye to the group and walked across campus to his afternoon lecture. </p><p>“Hey, Ma, I’m sorry to cut you off but I have class.”</p><p>“Oh, okay baby. Be good, okay? Talk to you soon. I love you.” </p><p>“Bye, Ma. I love you too.” He ended the call and Elle bumped right into him. </p><p>“Hey, asshole! Thanks for waiting for me!” Right, she did it on purpose. </p><p>“El, ow, Jesus.” Derek swore. “Cool it, hot heathead.” </p><p>“I’m not- ugh,” she groaned. “Come on, we’re going to be late.” </p><p>“No, I need a minute. I have to call Spencer.” He had his phone opened up to his favorites and was waiting for Elle to go through the doors so he could have some privacy. </p><p>She rolled her eyes. “And what, be late? Come <em>on</em>. You’ll lose 15% of your grade. Don’t be such a horny idiot.” </p><p>Derek scoffed, more than offended, and yanked his arm out of her grasp where she was trying to drag him into the lecture hall. “He’s my boyfriend, El. Don’t say it like that.” </p><p>“Like what?” She grinned. “Like you aren’t about to get on that phone with that stupid suave voice you do and tell him you miss him?” </p><p>“Yeah, I do miss him, actually.” </p><p>“Hey! Guys!” Another friend of theirs ran up to them huffing and puffing. “I’m not late am I?” </p><p>Elle looked at him and smirked. She turned to their friend and said, “Not if you haul ass, Bren.” </p><p>Bren shoved past them and Elle dragged him in after them, dooming him to another two hours before he could get in contact with his boyfriend. </p><p>He was antsy and distracted the entire class. </p><p>As soon as the bell rang he was up out of his seat and nearly running for the doors. It only took seconds before his phone was pressed up to his ear and ringing. </p><p>Spencer’s voice was worried, frantic. “D-Der?” </p><p>“Hey, baby, I’m so sorry I missed our call this morning. I had this study group, it was a whole thing- then I had had class. I wanted to call you but I’ve been non stop all day.”</p><p>“B-But y-you’re okay?” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay.” He smiled, even if he shouldn’t have, at how much his Spencer was worried about him. It wasn’t something he was used to, being worried about. Save for his mother, of course, who bordered on overbearing. </p><p>“Y-You still l-like me?”</p><p>“Spencer, of course I still like you. Nothing could change that.”</p><p>“B-But you d-didn’t call…”</p><p>“I know, and I should’ve realized that and called you sooner. Or made more time. Next time I will.”</p><p>“It w-wasn’t b-because you d-didn’t like the k-kiss?”</p><p>“Baby!” Derek chuckled. How could he think that? “I loved the kiss. It was the best kiss I’ve ever had. Ever. Your lips… oh my god. Spencer, I’m counting down the seconds until I can kiss you again.”</p><p>Spencer giggled on the other side of the line. “R-Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, Prettyboy.” Then, a beat. “I’m sorry I worried you,” he whispered. He said it soft, like a sweet thing. “I don’t want to make you worried, I want to be your rock.” </p><p>“D-Der…” Spencer trailed off, speechless. </p><p>Derek’s chest bloomed hot and tight; he loved bringing Spencer to the point where he lost his words. He loved to fluster him and make him blush, which he had no doubt he was doing on the other side of the line. Sure, it wasn’t that hard to get him all riled up, but that didn’t make it any less rewarding. </p><p>He made a quick stop at the cafe for a sandwich and a bottle of water, all the while listening to Spencer ramble in his ear. Every so often he would bark a laugh, completely immersed in the conversation, forgetting he was in public around mostly quiet, studying students.  </p><p>Since he was on a tight schedule, he shouldered the phone and ate his sandwich on his way to the youth center, only hanging up the phone because he had to. He said goodbye with genuine sadness pooling up inside, and pressed end first. Spencer always refused to. </p><p>The youth center was bustling with kids and younger adults. Way in the back, he settled into his usual routine of helping out the younger teens with their homework. Most of the time he only had to make corrections, but on certain occasions he ended up teaching impromptu lessons on the chalkboard up front since most of the kids were learning the same concepts. </p><p>Some of the kids he taught needed a safe space to come after school and get their work done, but others didn’t bother going to school at all, and Derek figured that if they wanted to come to the center and ‘trick him’ into doing their work for them, that was just fine by him. He never gave out any answers without making sure something was learned. </p><p>They never seemed to notice the way he got them to care about math or english. He was so cool in their eyes that anything he said was gold. </p><p>After a while, him and a few kids that he taught, plus a group of a few more held a quick few games of scrimmage out on the basketball court. He could wipe the court with them, and sometimes he did with a playful grin and a lot of teasing, but most of the time he ran around the court just happy to feel the crisp bouncing of the ball under his hand and the atmosphere of teamwork. </p><p>Most of the kids weren’t very used to that. </p><p>One in particular that he taught math to walked with him halfway back to his dorm, veering off into one of the neighborhoods where he lived. Derek listened patiently as he ranted about his mom, and his brother who hates him, the kids at school who call him names, and the teachers who think he’s stupid. He tried to sneak in some encouraging words, but it went right in one ear and out the other. </p><p>Derek hoped if he said it enough, one day it would stick. </p><p>The rest of the walk he read his notes for his cultural sociology class. When he was back at his dorm, he headed straight for the shower and pulled on a pair of gray sweats and a black t-shirt. There were still a good few hours left in the day before he had to go to sleep and decided to call Spence for a quick check up. He was already late for his morning call, so he figured deviating from the routine again would be fine. </p><p>The line clicked and Spencer’s voice filled his ear. It was calming as it was beautiful. “H-Hello?”</p><p>“Hey, Baby.” He smiled. </p><p>“W-What time i-is it?” </p><p>Derek poured a cup of water into an instant rice cooker and looked at his watch. “Just after six. But I couldn’t wait to talk to you.” He knew he was a flirt. </p><p>Spencer giggled; he loved it. “R-Really?”</p><p>“Oh, Baby boy, you have no idea. I’ve been thinking about you all day.” And he had. </p><p>He took a packet of precooked chicken out of the minifridge and popped it in the microwave- he wasn’t lying to his mother, he really did miss her cooking. Subsiding on only precooked meals and rice was cheap and easy but it paled in comparison. He would give and arm and a leg to be back in Chicago for dinner time with his mom. Even with Sarah and Desirée, however annoying they could be.  </p><p> </p><p>He thought maybe he would give his mom another call when he and Spencer got off the phone when the doorbell rang. Careful not to burn himself, he twisted the lid back on the rice cooker and prayed it wasn’t another kid from the center that followed him home hoping for a floor to sleep on. </p><p>“Hold on, baby. I have to get the door,” he said. </p><p>He pulled it open and it was the last person he expected to see. </p><p>“Spencer…?” </p><p>“W-What?” Spencer was looking at him with an adorably confused face. </p><p>Derek reached out, carefully, so Spencer could see what he was doing, and slid one of the headphones off his ear. “Better? Can you hear me now?” </p><p>Spencer flushed just from that and he felt butterflies. </p><p>“Y-Yes. I f-forgot I h-had those o-on…” He laughed. “Um… Y-You said you’re b-busy with finals and I j-just m-m-miss you so, uh, s-so much… I k-know you can’t v-vist me b-because you're so busy b-but I thought… uh, I-I s-should have a-asked first...”</p><p>“No! No, no. Come on, get in. I’m so glad you’re here.” Derek closed the door behind them. He was cheesing  like mad. “Can I hug you?” </p><p>“Y-Yes.”</p><p>Derek leaned into Spencer and wrapped his arms snug around him; he was so soft and smelled wonderful like the coconut shampoo he always used. He brought his hand up to the back of his head and played with his hair, long between his fingers, silky and smooth. The whole day melted away from him with Spencer in his arms. </p><p>Derek squeezed him tight until he giggled, then let go. Prior to Spencer he was always the taller one in the relationship but now Spencer was matching him in the night department, if not a fraction or so of an inch taller, and, surprisingly, he loved it. </p><p>“You took the bus?” Derek was openly fretting over him. He helped him shrug off his coat and hung it up on a hook by the door, then set his noise-cancelling headphones down on the counter. “How was it? Were you okay? You want some hand sanitizer?”</p><p>Spencer shyly stuck his hand in his pocket and brandished his only little bottle of hand sanitizer and Dererk couldn’t help but laugh, affectionately, of course, because it was just like him to have his own. </p><p>“U-Um, yeah. W-Well, Penny rode w-with me until we g-got to her stop, but I rode alone m-most of the way. It was… sticky. And gross. And there were too many people. But...”</p><p>“But?” Derek grinned. He had an idea of what Spencer wanted to say, but was too shy to get out without some gentle nudging. “But what, Pretty boy?” </p><p>He licked his lips and swallowed. “But… i-it was w-worth it. B-Because now I-I’m h-here with y-you...”</p><p>Derek wanted to pounce on him, catch him in a kiss and never let him get away, but he settled for a soft and sweet, “Awwww.”  </p><p>Spencer ducked his head, shuffling his foot around on the floor nervously. </p><p>“That’s my boy,” he whispered. </p><p>“Der…” His face was crazy red, even Derek who was used to his blushing thought it was bad. Bad, in a cute way. </p><p>“Come on, sit down. I’m making dinner. Chicken and rice. You hungry?” </p><p>Spencer shrugged but Derek was going to feed him either way; he didn’t think that he really thought about food beyond every few days just to keep him alive and kicking. </p><p>They ended up microwaving more chicken and spitting the rice, then settling down in the living room. Spencer convinced Derek to do what he would normally do because he didn’t want to interrupt his study routine, and as much as he loved having Spencer at his place, he was grateful for that because he was running out of time. </p><p>Spencer found his way almost immediately into his book collection and went through them like candy. He sat there quietly, leaning gently against him, his  long hair tickling his neck, while he got in some really productive studying for the night. Derek would look over every so often and watch his face all strewn up in concentration, eyes darting back and forth at lightning speed, and plant a kiss on his cheek. </p><p>When Spencer finished all his books, he resorted to laying his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes. It was nearing ten at night and he had a long day. Derek only got up once to fetch him one of his sweatshirts because he started shivering with goosebumps, and no matter how many times Spencer protested that he wasn’t cold, Derek didn’t buy it. </p><p>And besides, Spencer looked adorable swimming in his sweater. It made his heart pound to see him in it. Ba-bum, Ba-bum, Ba-bum. </p><p>He eventually fell asleep on his shoulder, hand tucked into his big sleeves, legs curled up on the couch. Derek got up without waking him, tucked a pillow under his head, and draped his comforter over him. </p><p>He kissed his cheek and climbed into bed with two extra sweatshirts on because without his blanket it really was pretty cold. </p><p>He closed his eyes and it was lights out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ty for reading! Sorry for the cliffhanger angst last chap hahhaha I was in a MOOD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>